Lord of the hunts huntress
by L1ttleG0th1c
Summary: Our poor Dragonborn finds herself in a spot of bother when Hircine lord of the hunt crosses her path. Unfortunately for Cassie Hircine explains that she has stumbled into his playground and therefore must take part in the full moons hunt and chase.
1. Chapter 1

Title:- Lord of the hunts Huntress

Rating:- M in later chapter

Summary:- Our poor Dragonborn finds herself in a spot of bother when Hircine lord of the hunt crosses her path. Unfortunately for Cassie Hircine explains that she has stumbled into his playground and therefore must take part in the full moons hunt and chase.

* * *

The bitter wind filtered through the air biting harshly into Cassie from all angles as she ventured though the snow laden hill sides. She had veered off the path and onto the hillsides as to avoid any confrontations. This time of year always beckoned trouble around every corner. Her Ebony armour felt weighty on her small form and her hair whipped from side to side, loose strands escaping their prison to flaunt themselves in front of her vision. She squinted through the snow that fell onto the blank canvas as she wrapped her arms around her form. This was doing her no good the wind seemed harsher the father up the hills she climbed. Her feet slipping every which way forcing her to lose her balance.

She fell to her side before squeaking and digging her gauntleted fingers into the snow as leverage but to no avail. She made a slow descent back down the hill on her behind before coming to a stop near the bottom. With a sigh Cassie flopped back, arms spread out beside her as she peered up the white clouds. Huffing, Cassie kicked her legs about in a tantrum before pulling herself up and begrudgingly heading back onto the path way.

As she made her way towards a bridge she surveyed the area. The snow beneath her Ebony clad boots had not been trodden upon. Tree branches had not been snapped and none had been shaken free of the snow to perch upon for a ripe chance to arrow her from afar.

As Cassie advanced towards the bridge, movement caught her eye from the left. A Khajiit bound in leather armour made their way to her, dagger drawn out, ready and poised. Cassie halted her steps arms still wrapped tightly around her form as she took in the Khajiit. He made his way forward before stopping a few feet in front of her.

"Hand over your valuables and no one gets hurt."

Cassie stood silently as the male eyed up her armour, Daedric blades at her hips and the Nightingale Bow that perched upon her shoulder. He bared his teeth in snarl before jabbing the air with his dagger in warning.

"Come on women I haven't all day!"

Cassie rolled her eyes at him before pushing her way passed him but not before mumbling that she didn't have time for this. She made it half way across the bridge before she heard the thudding of feet behind her.

"Don't walk away from me!"

As Cassie turned a dagger made its way towards her face with only seconds to spare she managed to avoid the attack before swiping at the Khajiits legs. He landed with a thud and a grunt before scrambling up and swinging his blade back and forth towards her. She dodged most before engaging him with her own Daedric blade.

The metals clashed together with a vicious hiss as they scraped down one another before separating and meeting again. Cassie had to admit he was fast with the dagger but he was leaving himself open to other attacks. Taking a chance Cassie swung her leg out and kicked the Khajiit in the side. As he stumbled and clasped his side Cassie took a hold of his head before pushing his head down and bringing her knee up to smash his face against it.

He screamed out in pain, dropping his dagger to the floor before clasping his nose as blood seeped from it, running through the gaps of his fingers. For good measure Cassie placed another kick to the side of his head, sending the Khajiit reeling before smashing into the ground below.

"You! How dare you do this to me!"

Cassie took this as her queue to leave. Turning she made a run for it. She ran part way before peeking over her shoulder to see the Khajiit rising and making a run for her. Panic rose inside her as her adrenaline scorched it way through her system. Making her way a little ways further up the path way, footsteps in the snow were present. As she ran her own tracks through them she pulled off to the side and headed up a bank.

This of course wouldn't throw the Khajiit off at all. She called upon her whirlwind sprint, dashing her forward and scattering the snow beneath her as she went. With a pant of exhaustion Cassie stopped and looked back. No sign of the guy but she could hear him cursing her to the divines above. She needed to think and fast. Looking around there were nowhere to hide other than up a tree.

She peered up before making a climb up one and perching herself upon a partially hidden branch. Pulling her bow from her back, Cassie drew an arrow and watched as the Khajiit came into view. She followed him as he wandered around cursing her, blood still running from his nose.

"Where are you?! You bitch!"

Cassie held her breath as he neared the tree she perched upon. He looked around before heading back the way he came mumbling something about missing out on good loot. Placing her arrow and bow back in place Cassie sighed in relief as she ran a hand down her face.

"Shit that were close"

Shaking her head Cassie eased her way back down the tree before sneaking her way back to the edge of the bank she clambered. As she neared it she peeked over to see the Khajiit in the distance, kicking his feet about in the snow in disappointment. She smiled slightly at the childish sight before shaking her head and turning around to head back into the forested area.

"Should be safer to travel in here than on the path….hopefully."

Cassie made her way into the forest and before long had become lost in thought. When she broke out into a clearing she stopped and gasped. It was beautiful. She looked towards the sky and although it bright white clouds full of snow it reflected enchanting blues and purples. The ground below her cast the same colours and the area appeared a lot brighter than it should.

Cassie padded forwards in the open area turning in slow circles taking everything in as she did so before stopping at the edge of a small cliff. She peered out towards a large waterfall that cascaded elegantly before crashing into the deep depths below. A small walk way ran along the edge of the river hidden behind a tall bush before connecting to the path a little ways further up.

Heavy breathing and something slow were lumbering behind her. Cassie froze as she listened to the noises behind her. Slowly she turned her head, eyes going wide mouth slightly open as a sudden gasp drew passed her lips. Turn her body fully she marveled at the pure radiant beauty before her.

A large tall stag stood before her. Pure white with light patches of blue spotted on it body. Its antlers were elegantly weaved above its head forming into sharp pointed ends. Cassie studied the creature it seemed odd like it were an aspect of a stag the colour of it the height and size and those antlers.

Cassie's breathing deepened as the stag made its way closer to her before coming to a stop. It towered above her as it lowered its head towards her, taking in her scent. Slowly she rose a hand before placing it gently upon the stag's nose half expecting it to rear away.

"Wow you're beautiful. I've never seen anything like this."

She muttered more to herself than to the stag knowing full well it wouldn't understand anything she said let alone did. Just as she pulled her hand away from its face a dark black and blue orb consumed the stags frame causing Cassie to stumble back slightly arms raising to block out the onslaught of light.

A loud rumble sounded before the light dispersed quickly but before Cassie could look back to the stag her foot caught the very edge of the cliff, knocking her balance and forced her foot and hip to give out. She felt herself start to fall back before being jerked back up slightly.

Out of her peripheral vision Cassie could see fingers wrapped around her bicep, veins bulging slightly from the strong wrist leading up to toned forearm. It was gone before her vision could follow the path upwards. She panted slightly trying to calm her nerves before pulling herself up. Her eyes remained on the forsworn looking boots as she pushed her hair back over her shoulder before they traveled up the length of a human body before her.

Strong muscular legs covered at the hips with another forsworn garb. Well defined abs and tight side's leading to a broad chest. Arm muscles that screamed touch me wrapped with veins that bulged with the surge of blood running through them before her eyes finished at a forsworn head dress mounted with very large antlers.

Just peeking out of the bottom of the mask was a sharp angular jaw line and slightly parted lips that held a small smirk. Before it dawned on her Cassie could feel all the blood drain away from her face, her eyes going wide, lips parting in a silent scream. Her mind began to reel and scream at her. Word repeating, haunting her become a chant of RUN. DAEDRIC PRINCE. RUN. DAEDRIC PRINCE. RUN. DAEDRIC PRINCE. WHAT ARE YOU DOING? RUN!

Cassie stood stunted almost rooted to the floor. A strong arm came up, forefinger and thumb touching her chin to tip her head back. Oh god how she wished she never locked eyes with this stranger. The most piercing of blue eyes peered into her own brown one's before darting here and there looking at her face before landing back on her gaze. A slight laugh came from the being as they spoken. A strong slightly deep voice bubbling up.

"I am Hircine, Daedric prince of the hunt. And your name mortal?"

Cassie parted her dry lips but nothing came out as she tried to speak. Silently swiped her tongue across her dry lips, noting how this caught the Lords attention before locking her in a gaze again.

"I am Cassie my lord."

Cassie figured she'd answered correctly as Hircine grinned at her before letting go of her chin, stepping back slightly he crossed his arms over his chest as he observed her.

"It seems fate has favored me tonight however, I'm not so sure for you. You see you have stumbled into my hunting grounds. Do you know what that means mortal?"

Cassie cast her gaze down towards the floor as she worried on her lip slightly before she answered. She tried to rack her brain but it wouldn't function not while he stood there looking hot as hell itself!

"I'm sorry I don't my lord."

"You've crossed into my hunting grounds and anything that crosses into it becomes my prey to hunt."

Cassie's head shot up meeting with those blue eyes again as she worked out what he was saying. He could see as it clicked into place, his lips spreading once more into a grin.

"What must I do my lord?"

Cassie felt his gaze leave hers as it traveled down her ebony clad form right down to the bottom and back up again resting once again on her eyes.

"Tomorrow night my chase begins on the full moon. I select a few worthy champions to play in my hunting grounds. They become the prey and I hunt them. However only one can become mine."

Cassie tilted her head curiously urging him silently to go on.

"The way it works is that you are all let free on the grounds with your strongest weapon choice. There are wolves also hunting and therefore you need to defend yourself against them by killing them. Not only this, but you also need to deal with the other competitors as well as evading myself until the very end. Only one person can be claimed."

"Claimed?"

Hircine uncrossed his arms leaning forward into Cassie's personal space a hand come up to clasp her jaw in a gentle grasp pulling her slightly towards him as he spoke.

"To be made mine, to walk beside me as my champion and as my eternal lover. As I said fate has graced me the one last competitor I needed for tomorrows hunt and that is you."

"What happens if I don't show?"

"Then I will personally track you down and bring you here myself."

Cassie let it all sink it not believing her fate going from one extreme to another in such a short span. So if she didn't show he would track her down and bring her here anyway. Great no hiding away for a week or two then.

"Where are the hunting grounds?"

"Right here where you're standing. Don't let me down Cassie."

Just at that Hircine tipped Cassie's head back a little farther as he planted his lips upon hers in a light kiss before pulling back.

"Good night and good luck my huntress."

As he let go of her chin and stepped back a dark orb circled his body before disappearing. Letting out a shaky breath Cassie pushed her hands into her hair as her mind raced with everything that was just said. But ohh it wasn't that she thought of. No it was those soft plush lips pushing up against hers in a sweet but powerful and demanding kiss.

Her face filled with crimson as it dawned on her that she was one, going to be running for her life tomorrow night. Two, she was going to have to kill random creatures and other people and three, a hot Daedric prince had just kissed her!

"Ohhh divine's please forgive me. I am so fucking delusional I just thought the lord of the hunt just kissed me! Who am I kidding?! No I refuse to believe it! It all a dream!"

Stomping her foot Cassie paced in the snow before stopping and looking at the tracks in the snow. There was her evidence that Lord Hircine himself had been standing before her. Closing her eyes Cassie thumped her hands to her head.

"Wake up! Wake up!"

Squatting down to the ground she tensed up waiting for everything to melt away and for her to wake up in her cosy bed at home. But no…..it didn't happen, opening her eyes the snow still below her feet and the foot prints still there mocking her of her fate. Standing silently Cassie peered up to the sky above before closing them again.

"Please forgive me, I've been tempted and lured by a Daedra and I can't resist."

* * *

This was just a spur of the moment fanfic. I had a dream of this and decided to make it into writing! Also debating on whether or not i should make it longer than two chapter or not? Hmm guess we will wait and see. Thanks for taking your time to read it and hope you enjoyed.!


	2. The Hunt Begins

Title: - Hunt Begins

Summary: - Cassie returns to Hircine's hunting grounds on the full moon and faces other competitors. While she must have it out with others she must avoid Hircine at all costs if she wants to survive.

Rating: - M

* * *

Cassie sat silently, perched upon the window ledge of her solitude home, peering out upon the setting sun on the sea below. She sighed continuously as she debated on whether she should go back to Hircine's hunting grounds tonight. Every time she came to the conclusion that she wouldn't she would envision Hircine picking the lock on her door sneaking up stairs into her room and bounding her arms and legs together before hoisting her over his shoulder.

A shudder run up the length of Cassie's back as she thought of this, the fine hairs rising to attention upon her pale arms. Pulling her knees up to her chest, Cassie rubbed them up and down to rid the cold sensation but to no luck. With a huff she pulled herself up from the window ledge and headed over to her wardrobe. Pulling her regular clothing off, she folded them into a pile before pulling out a long oversized t-shirt and a pair of shorts.

Quickly slipping them on she clambered into bed, blowing out the bedside candle before grabbing the other pillow and snuggling it up into her chest like a teddy before dozing into a light sleep. A loud thud jerked Cassie from her slumber, shooting up in bed she muttered tiredly into the room asking what that was. Who was there?

She sat silently for a minute before hearing the twit twoo of an owl. Cursing quietly, Cassie proceeded to lay back down with a yawn and snuggle deep into the sheets once again. A few minutes passed by as Cassie started to slip back into the dream world however, something was bothering her. Turning over she settled once again facing the opposite way but something was pestering her. Opening her eyes she peeked around the room. No….no one there.

Shaking her head she dared to close her eyes, and as soon as she did her vision was hit with quick images of her running, panting, giving chase and being chased. Cassie's eyes snapped open once again and she sat up giving the room a good look over. She even went as far as to check under her bed. No monsters there.

Scratching her head she laid back, peering at the ceiling and not a few more minutes had she fallen asleep again. Only this time the images she were getting were not those of being chased but instead of a tall white male with large antlers looming over her. His body rocked back and forth above her. Her head was tipped back, her lips parted and her hands clutched at the muscled biceps propped up on either side her head.

With a startled gasp, Cassie shot up in bed, clutching at the sheets as she drew in little gasps of air, willing her heart to calm down. Slowly Cassie released the now crumpled sheets as she raked her hands through her loose hair, pushing her bangs back as she blew out a restrained breath.

"Holy shit was that?"

Her mind raced through what she had dreamt but nothing came back to her as though she had never been asleep in the first place. Silently Cassie pulled herself from the bed and proceeded to pull off her shorts, feeling much too hot before she climbed back onto the bed and pulled half the covers over her form before nodding back off.

Once again her mind raced with filthy images of the same antlered male hovering above her, rocking over her, peering down at her with those startling blue ice eyes. Long dark hair spilling over the males shoulder as he lent himself forwards placing kisses up her forehead, nose, lips and jaw line.

A loud clatter resonated from the house, jarring Cassie awake once again. Panting she proceeded to stand looking around the room almost animatedly. Something was not right at all, something was calling to her telling her to do something. As she wandered out into the next room where her weaponry was housed she noticed both her nightingale and Auriel's bow's upon the floor with their bowstrings broken. Slowly she knelt down picking them from the floor in disbelief. She eyes them before her gaze was pulled towards the window that leaked in the bright light of the full moon.

"A full moon"

Her eyes widened at the hints and clues a certain someone were playing out. First the owl hooting and keeping her awake followed by the rather erotic dreams that then forced her to get out of bed and partially strip out of her shorts and then both of her bows were mysteriously broken. Lowly she cursed Hircine's name as she dropped her bows to the ground. Padding down the stairs in her long t-shirt, Cassie looked around to see if anything had been disturbed. No everything seemed in place.

Walking over to the front and side door Cassie tested them both of which were still locked. A look of disbelief graced her face as she stepped back. Turning she headed down stairs to the wash room and study. There was one last door there! As she made her way there she pulled a hair tie from her wrist, pulling her long hair back from her face. Peering into both rooms again nothing was touched or moved. Making her way to the back door she tugged on it and it clicked open, pulling towards her with a small creak.

With groan Cassie pulled her eyes open to be graced with the sight of white crystal like snow below her. Cursing loudly she dragged herself up, small patched falling from her now slightly damn t-shirt. Her legs felt severely cold and her feet! Ouch they really hurt!

"God damn Daedra!"

She cursed loudly again as she turned herself around, arms clasped around her chest in a failed attempt to keep herself warm. Her body stiffened and she suddenly became alert, eye widening and breathing becoming ragged. There he stood in all his muscular glory holding a hunting bow in one hand and Daedric arrows in a quiver in his other.

"Finally checked yours doors did you?"

Cassie cast her gaze up to the Forsworn headdress, locking eyes with Hircine. A small nervous laugh escaped her lips before she answered but instead she chose to nod, not trusting her voice not to crack. A grin spread over Hircine's lips as he eyed her attire before resting his eyes back on her down cast one's. She peeked back up to him and her gaze sauntering up the length of his body taking note of the unusual item hanging from his hip before her mind raced with images of her dreams. On her back in the snow, large antlers above her, muscular body, long hair, rocking back and forth with heated movements.

Whoa what?! Cassie's brow creased as she zoned out and studied Hircine. Snow on the floor check. Large antlers on his head check. Muscular body check. Long hair, well she wasn't sure but two long braids hung forward resting just under his pectoral's so check. Holy Cow! It was him! Her face suddenly heated and she began to flush suddenly becoming too hot, and her suspicions were only confirmed when Hircine took in her appearance with a small smile and a tilt of his head.

"Well now you're here we need to get you prepared don't we?"

She stepped back slightly unsure of what he was going to do.

"All the other competitors have already begun the hunt, you are the last one."

"I-I'm sorry my lord."

Her words clung in her throat as she drew her gaze away in fear of the scorned look she would receive. She stepped back farther as Hircine advanced towards her slowly before stopping right in front of her, in her personal space. The heat that escaped his skin was heavenly almost tempting enough to burrow herself into her chest and wrap his arms around her. However she refrained.

"I believe this will serve you purpose. I've seen you wield a bow with great expertise. I am therefore entrusting my bow to you for the hunt."

She looked up, startled at he took one of her arms and placed the hunting bow into her palm and then proceeded to place the quiver onto her hack before tying the strap at her shoulder. As Hircine stood back Cassie pulled the bow up slightly, studying it. It was a deep red colour and the tips that held the bowstring had been carved out into antlers and upon the bottom hung what looked like a small charm of sorts.

"Something isn't quite right."

Cassie's attention was torn from the bow to Hircine who stood rubbing his chin in contemplation. She looked down at herself and instantly looked back to Hircine as she spoke up.

"I'm not really dressed for the occasion, I was in bed at the time."

"Hmm no it's not that."

Not a second after the words left his lips did he reach towards the item she noticed earlier. He pulled the headband looking item from his side, stepping forward he placed the item upon her head, re-adjusting it before stepping back to admire her. He drew her head up, placing his palm on the side of her jaw as he pulled it upwards. Her eyes locked with his as his own roamed around her face before a satisfied smile crossed his lips.

"That's much better."

As he stepped away slightly Cassie reached up to touch the object on her head. Her fingers brushed over intricately weaved antlers forming into sharp points. Drawing her hand back she peered back to the Daedric Prince in question with a raised eye brow.

"What is it for my lord?"

"They are for my purpose so I can keep track of who have fallen and who still remain if I come across any bodies. The others have horns or ears accompanied upon them."

Cassie nodded in response slowly coming to relax even as the cold snow bit harshly into her feet and the cold wind spiked at her calf and thighs. Fingers again placed themselves upon her chin and this time she automatically pulled her head up to have Hircine's face right in front of her, their breath practically mingling.

"You had better get running little deer, don't want the hunter to catch you so soon do you?"

Cassie's gaze challenged his as she remained silent and unmoving.

"What would happen my lord?"

A deep rumble rose from the depths of Hircine's chest as he lent closer to her and lowered his voice to a whisper.

"I'd have to kill you if I found you."

Her lips parted in a stutter and her eyes became wide, darting wildly about his face as he spoke once again.

"The rules are this. You must try to evade me at any cost until you are the last one standing. If I come across you I attack. You must fight or flee. If you can. Others will also hunt you to get in your way and to become mine. There are also conjurations of wolves to also entertain you. Stay alert."

Letting go of her chin he stepped back and crossed his arms over his chest, giving her room. She looked behind him to the forest before looking back to him.

"Best get running, and good luck my huntress."

Suddenly a multitude of howling rose in night's air. Tearing her eyes away from Hircine's, Cassie passed by him before peering back over her shoulder before she entered the forested area. His gaze fixed upon her before she turned and broke out into a run. She ran a little ways before stopping, taking in her surrounding area. A loud powerful howl called out into the night, carrying itself into the wind and bouncing of the trees before quieting down.

"Divine's help me, tell me I'm dreaming"

With a shaky breath Cassie pulled an arrow from her back placing it into the bow as she neared a small ledge. Crouching down Cassie peered over the top of the ledge and down onto a young female maybe about the same age if not a little younger than herself. The girl seemed to be shaking violently with a dagger in hand. She was mumbling random nonsense. Cassie hadn't heard a doppelganger of the girl sneak up behind her.

"You will die!"

Right at the last second Cassie rolled off to one side, coming to a stop before standing. The girl was beautiful, medium hair pulled back into French braids, petite and absolutely crackers. She swung widely at Cassie, jabbing and slashing in an attempt to catch her. Dropping her bow to the ground Cassie blocked a sideways swing and brought the girls wrist back with a crack. A high scream bubbled up from the girl's throat as the dagger fell from her hands.

Cassie pulled back and proceeded to kick the dagger away but didn't do it fast enough as the girl kicked it instead. In a mad dash they both ran for it, attempting to knock each other out the way. Another screech and the girl fell to the ground as Cassie tore towards the dagger but just as she bent to pick it up the girl tackled her to the ground, straddling her hips.

Her fingers closed in around her neck and squeezed tightly.

"I will win! I will be Hircine's! I will bare his children! I will kill you all!"

In a panic Cassie grasped at the fingers at her neck but couldn't pry them off so instead she resorted to grab a braid and pull it harshly down towards her. Her forehead connected with the girl's nose and a rush of blood sprayed across Cassie's face. In a sputter the girl pulled back clasping her nose in agony leaving herself wide open. Taking the opening Cassie rolled them over cracking the girl over the face with her fist before taking the forgotten dagger and plunging it into the girl's chest.

"NNNooooooooo, nnoooooo it can't end like this!"

As the blood rose up the girl's throat her speech became indecipherable. With a huff Cassie rose up, picking her bow up before heading down to the illusions cast by the body she stabbed above. Slowly it flickered and dispersed leaving nothing behind.

Heading away from the scene behind her Cassie ascended uphill coming onto a more forested part. Looking around there were no signs of footprints in the snow but she could her growling and a persistent voice of another female. Silently Cassie pulled herself up into a tree to better survey the area ahead but before she could reach the top a scream echoed through the trees before a howl was let loose.

With panic Cassie crouched upon a branch and listened out for anything. Breathing, feet, running, panting, howling. But nothing only silence ensued. Peering around the tree to the location of the noise, Cassie worked her way over large branches into the next tree along until she couldn't cross to the next. Looking around no one seemed to be in sight and so Cassie dropped down on the snow covered ground below. In the distance she could see something. She couldn't work out what it was but she had to investigate. Looking around again she made her way across a clearing, leaving herself wide open.

She readied her bow and jogged over to the object. As she drew closer the smell of blood turned her stomach. She hated the smell of it at the best of times and here it was splayed everywhere. Deep gashes ran from the mages shoulder down to her hip, her clothes shredded and burnt. Around her body was a black ring which meant she had used fire of some sort against her attacker. Poor girl had obviously caught her robes by mistake.

With a sigh, Cassie ventured further into the woods and towards the sound of running water. Upon the area were many foot prints, people had been here but when? and how soon? Taking cover behind a tree she looked around. No one again in sight. With quiet steps she made her way down a small walk way and came to a halt.

A low growl came from behind her. She dared to turn but saw nothing but could hear the pounding of paws in the snow. No second had she turned a body slammed into her side, sending her reeling from the impact. She hit the floor with a grunt, arms coming up just as a saliva filled jaw snapped at her viciously. An ice wolf snacked at her, dying to take a chunk of her meat for eating. Its claws scratching at her forearms drawing blood. She struggled against the beast, pushing at its heaving chest.

With a deep breath words flew out her mouth in a rush, the after math blasting the wolf backwards with the force of Fus Ro Dah. A yelp coming from its drooling snout as it hit a nearby tree. Quickly Cassie picked her bow from the ground readying an arrow and shot it straight into the wolf's skull with a sickening crack. A black orb encased the wolf before it disappeared leaving her alone once again or so she thought.

As soon as the wolf body had fazed out of this world into the darkened orb a savagely low snarl sounded behind her. She turned in a rush, her vision greeted with a pure white wolf, its hackles all bunched up, teeth bared, long sharp canines that could rip out her throat in seconds. She took note of the beast's eyes. Startling ice blue eye glared back into her own. Hircine's eyes.

She reacted without thinking pulling an arrow forth and pulling back the bows string tautly. She held her breath as she focused on the creature. Watching as it dipped low to the ground, let muscles tensing, ready to lunge at her. Calmly she focused on Hircine's form as its body jerked around in irritation. Few more seconds past before she let the tension go on the arrow, letting her held in breath go with a puff of cold air.

Cassie didn't hang around to see if it would hit or not as she turned and ran to the edge of the small ledge before jumping into the snow and sliding down to the bottom. As she reached the end she hurdled towards the small river and ran through it with wild splashes, deliberately getting it all over her top. She made it across the other side before darting into a small sheltered rock hole. She listened out for movement and not a few after did she hear a disgruntled growl before a teleportation sounded.

She pushed herself as far back into the corner of the darkened hole as possible as something crossed over into the water. Her breath hitched in her throat as Hircine's human form came into view. Clamping a hand over her mouth to stifle her breathing, she watched him observantly as he peered around the area. From left to right, up in the trees and to floor where numerous foot prints had been.

"My little huntress managed to escape."

She heard him laugh quietly to himself before his body tensed up, body crouched over slightly before his head snapped to the left. Cassie froze on the spot her eyes went wide as she thought he had fathomed out she was there. An orb formed around Hircine as he changed back into his wolf form, teeth bared. She heard a commotion of rushing feet and then the splashing of water as someone ran into and up the other side.

"Come get me wolf!"

A confident female voice bellowed out towards Hircine. No sooner had she blinked he was gone, splashing over the river to the other side to chase the female down. With a jagged breath Cassie slumped slightly, hand clamping down across her pounding heart.

"That was too fucking close"

She cursed herself quietly before pulling herself up and peeking out into the open area. No one insight she headed out towards the area the other female had come from. Running up the embankment she hoisted herself up and proceeded onward. As soon as Cassie went to make a run for it something lunged at her from the right, pulling her down by her hair, the hair tie snapping upon the tug and pull. She screamed at the burning in her skull as she looked towards the attacker. Another fury beast snarling and ruffing it head about with her hair still in its mouth.

Grasping at her hair she pulled the creature towards her, trying desperately to release the pressure on her skull. Swinging inward with the bow, antlers pointed towards the beast, it made contacted and sliced into its side. The beast quickly yelped, letting go of her hair. Hurriedly Cassie tried to pull an arrow from her back but didn't do it fast enough as the wolf came up onto its hind legs, front paws tearing towards her with claws.

One made contact her arm dragging down the inside of her towards her wrist before stopping. She pushed and shoved at the wolf as it loomed over her form. She grunted and cried out at it tried to get to her neck, to end her life. She needed to think at fast. Pushing her palm against the breast of the beast she formed an ice spear and let loose. Feeling it tear through its chest cavity with loud cracks and break. The ugliest howl rose from the wolf as it reared back but not before it bite into her upper thigh, puncturing the area slightly but not too deeply.

With another scream Cassie kicked her legs out widely at its skull before hurling another ice spike at the creature, watching it pass through its mouth and protrude out the back of its skull. Its eyes rolling back before it dropped to the ground before being surrounded by the black orb. With a small sob Cassie pulled herself up. She had to get away from the area and heal herself even if it was just a little.

Clumsily she made her way over to a bushy area, falling haphazardly into it before casting healing spell, hovering over her arm and then her thigh. With a groan of relief she repaired the areas enough to fix any damage caused underneath the skin but her ultimate problem was the fact that she still bled from her wounds. Is wouldn't hinder her but it would certainly catch a certain wolfs nose.

Lying back on the cold, wet ground she pushed her hands through her now loose hair with a sigh. She wasn't going to make it was she? She closed her eyes, the burn started, tears welling behind her closed lids. She let out a sob in the cold air before clamping a hand over her mouth. Shaking her head she calmed herself down before getting up and sneaking her way out of the bush.

She started to head back the way she came, looking down towards the river as she passed by it. The next area consisted of a large hole in the floor and right in the middle another competitor was crouched over something. Pulling and arrow out from its quiver she aimed at the persons back, letting it sail through the air. Just as it were to make contact that person disappeared into thin area.

That's what she thought but her next competitor was a vampire.

"Ahh I smell blood. Your blood. It smell's sweet."

Turning around Cassie regarded the female vampire. She was stunning with a long flowing dress in a deep red color and a black clincher around her small waist. Her eyes an eerie red glow and skin as pale as the snow. The vampire pulled her finger to her lips nibbling at it as she tilted her head in a begging way.

"May I have a taste of that sweet nectar?"

A giggle rose from the glossy red lips of the vamp as she lunged at Cassie, swinging her clawed hands towards her. A demonic laugh bubbled up from the vamps throat, her eyes gone wild as she swung left and right. Vanishing again before her eyes Cassie turned in circles to find her. Fingers wrapped in her hair, tugging, baring her neck.

"Ahh I'll be able to taste that Dragonborn blood of yours. Hmmm I bet it tastes like pleasure."

With a jab of her elbow, Cassie hit the female vamp in the gut a few times until she released her hair. Pulling back Cassie picked up her discarded bow, readying it and firing. She just missed as it passed over the vamps shoulder, just grazing her flawless cheek. She watched in horror as the girl brought her hand up to dig her fingers into the small gash that burned her skin.

"Ack! Silver tipped Daedric arrow. Hmmm you know you silver girl but you missed."

She didn't have the time to draw another arrow and so she thrust the antlered end of her bow towards her enemy's chest but missed by a country mile. It was pulled from her grasp with a sharp tug before the vamp brought the bow up and proceeded to snap it in half and drop it to the floor with a manic laugh.

Cassie stared at it in anger before she could feel her blood start to boil up in her veins. Her eyes tore away from the item, glaring upon the girl her locked gazes with her. She let loose a hiss, baring her fangs to Cassie and raising her clawed hands up. Fire cloaked around Cassie and her palms lit up with fire as well as she advanced up her prey. In a pitiful attempt the vamp tried to make a quick exits but that wasn't happening on Cassie watch.

With a flick of her wrists she let fire spew from her palms, setting alight the vamp with disdain. Once her magicka had depleted she stood and watched with the little pants as the girl dropped to the floor, rolling around and tearing at her clothing trying to rid the burning from her flesh. She shrieked and cried out as her skin burnt to a crisp her red dress sticking to her flesh. Cassie had to end the fast before anyone came investigating. Stepping over the girl's body, Cassie pushed her bare knee into the still burning chest of the vamp, holding her body in place.

"You won't win! My sister will kill you, she will succeed, she will have Hircine fuck her, have her swell with his child!"

"Fuck you"

Grasping the side of her head Cassie snapped it viciously to one side, a sickening crack sounded before she dropped the now floppy head to the ground and stepped away. Panting she looked over the body as it burnt up. Silently she turned and headed away from the scene before others of Hircine came looking. She had got this far she wasn't giving up yet. As she made it a little ways from the scene she stopped to wipe her arm and thigh down of the blood that had started to drip.

"Shit."

Looking down at her leg she cursed trying to wipe away as much blood droplets as possible. The bleeding had slowed but still continued. It may have healed over but with the moving around she more than likely tore it back open. A boisterous howl resonated through the atmosphere which meant that Hircine had found the burnt body and that only her and other competitor remained in the hunt. Hircine wasn't far from her destination she had to make a move and find the other hunter before Hircine found her by the scent of her blood. Breaking out into a run she weaved in and out the trees, stopping every now and then to smear small traces of blood upon the trunks. Cassie did this repeatedly before coming to a stop and clambering up a tree and tried to work her way back without leaving and tracks upon the ground. When she had to drop down she did but her best course of action was to stay off the ground and up in the air as much as possible.

As she came to an open area she could see two people stood. One towered over the other arms crossed over their chest. Black and red armor encased around a hard solid body of muscle. Two sets of horns protruding from dark thick mane of hair. The other person pale skinned clad in vampire armor stood hands on hips talking away to what she could only assume to be another Daedra.

Was he the one who notified Hircine of any kills that had been made? Letting him know who still roamed about on his hunting grounds? Dropping down she edged closer to the pair, her eyes squinting to get a better look at the tall male. A gasp flew from her lips as she caught sight of his face.

She couldn't forget that face, the deep red marking, the white teeth and sharp canine's. It was none other than the prince of Debauchery and Hedonism. Lord Sanguine himself. Looking at him she felt sorry for him, he looked pretty pissed as the vampire ranted onto him.

"Is there any of the others still alive? I've been waiting her ages?!"

"If you didn't hide around and leave the killing for others then you wouldn't be here."

"What you saying that I'd be dead by now?!"

"Yep you most certainly would be, besides your sister is dead."

"w-what?! No she can't be!"

Just as the vampire stuttered out her claim, Cassie saw a smirk tug at Sanguine's lips as his gaze caught hers. She rose from her hiding spot and stepped out into the open area. Silently, grin still in place Sanguine unfolded his arms and saluted her before turning to the vamp.

"She was and she was killed by that beautiful creature that's covered in the blood of her foes."

He turned silently as a portal formed. He stopped just shy of it looking at the vamp with a canine grin on his features.

"Oh yea and she is Dragonborn."

With a small step Sanguine was gone leaving the two together. Spinning round the vampire eyed Cassie up in all her bloody and torn up state.

"Ahahaha what you?! You look like a common whore! A t-shirt far too big, covered in wounds and blood and you hair in disarray. Are you truly dragon born?!"

Cassie blew her hair from her vision, grasping at long section of her loose hair and throwing it back over her shoulder. Slowly a cascade of snow began to fall. It landed on her skin, kissing it with cold little bites, soothing her burning and aching wounds. She tilted her head back closing her eyes before looking at her opponent, head tilting to the side.

"That I am."

"You are you telling me you killed my sister?"

"I certainly did, burnt her to a crisp. She snapped my bow and also exclaimed that you are going to what were her words hmm? I won't win, you will kill me, you will succeed, you will have Hircine fuck you, and you will swell with his child."

A sadistic grin spread over the Vampires lips at Cassie's words before she hissed at her bearing her fangs to her. In turn Cassie growled like a dragon in reply, watching as the vampire tensed up reaching to take hold of her staff of lightening. Both were totally unaware of the audience they had on the side lines.

* * *

"So who you think will come out the winner?"

Sanguine looked to his kin. Hircine arms folded over her chest shook his head before answering, not once pulling his gaze from the pair.

"I'm not so sure who will win this battle. I do not have the choice of picking and choosing."

Sanguine smacked Hircine on the back with a wide grin.

"Come on! You want it to be the dragon born. My moneys on her. She really did a number on your mask! You seen the chunk your missin?! Even drew blood from your brow and nose. You're getting sloppy in your chases Hircine!"

Hircine grunted at Sanguine in reply, touching his tender brow. His mind did ponder on who would be his to claim but only time and fate will dictate who would become his for claiming.

* * *

Wooo really enjoyed writing this up! So will Cassie prevail in her battle or will she come to an untimely death?! Who know?! Well I do but you'll have to wait for the next installment! Sorry if there are loads of mistakes, spelling errors etc, just wanted to get this posted up! Thanks for reading.


	3. The Lords Prey

Title: - The Lords prey

Summary: - Cassie must face off against her last opponent in order to have a chance at survival. Will she win? Or will her vamp nemesis become the victor in the end?

Rating:- M

* * *

They stood in the open space surrounded by trees, snow falling and swirling around them in a dance before crashing to the ground below. The ache and pain that had seized Cassie's thighs and feet no longer bothered her. The only thing that mattered now was taking down the enemy. She wasn't about to give up now, not after getting this far with bumps and bruises marring her skin.

"This ends here!"

The vamp girl screamed into the open before running towards Cassie, staff raised aiming at her as it lashed out in a jagged line and a sizzling hiss. Pulling in a deep breath Cassie forced the TIID KLO UL shout from her lips, watching the shout bubble around her opponent and slow her down.

She had to move fast as the shout wouldn't last for very long. Only menial seconds before everything came back in sync. Veering off to the side Cassie gave a wide birth to the lightening that coursed through the air and came to stand beside her opponent. Just as time bean to pick up Cassie used the leverage of the vamps running to collide with her foot.

Pulling her leg up and swinging it up and across the vamps head it connected with her nose sending her bursting backwards with a deafening screech. The vampires back connected with a tree before she slid sluggishly down it with a low grumble. Wiping her nose off with the back of her hand she glared at the crimson marring her pale skin, eye shooting up towards Cassie.

"How dare you make me bleed. You will pay!"

No sooner had the girl shouted at her had she disappeared into thin area leaving Cassie stood alone. Pulling herself round in circles she looked about the area but nothing gave her a clue as to where her enemy was. A sharp pain raced up Cassie's side and back as something hard collided with her rib cage, knocking the wind out of her. Grasping the area she stumbled to the floor panting and heaving as another blow struck her across the head.

Crying out, her other hand reached up to clutch her skull as it burnt. Cold hands pulled at her shoulder, forcing her to lie on her back and a weight settled down over her hips. Fingers ran through the sides of her hair before grabbing a handful and pulling harshly on it. The vamp girl loomed over her with a sick grin on her face, eyes gone wild and blood smeared and dripping down onto her chin and neck.

"I've got you now you filthy dragon! I'll taste that sweet liquid that's calling to me!"

Yanking her head to one side the Vamp hissed into the air, peering down at the thumping vein in Cassie's neck. She lent down towards the juncture of her neck, her breath hitting cold sensitive skin before Cassie started to panic and thrash around, bucking her hips and perching her feet into the ground. They squirmed around each grunting at the others attempts and with failing arms Cassie's fingers brushed against the abandoned staff beside her. Gripping near the end of the pointed staff Cassie put all her strength into a downward thrust and shoved it into the girl's thigh. Warmth spread over her t-shirt and upper thigh as the girl attempted to stand and pull back but instead pitifully fell backwards with the staff sticking out her upper thigh.

Rolling over Cassie pushed up from her hands and knees before turning and bounding over to the vampire. Placing both hands on the staff she yanked it from the wounded area before snapping it over her knee and flinging the pieces in opposite direction. Harshly Cassie took a handful of her opponent's hair, tugging her up into a standing position before forming an ice spike in her palm.

The girl was fast no doubt about it as she reached for the ice spike herself, exerting pressure upon it the shard gave way with a snap. Both ends hitting the floor. Shortly after a knee contacted with Cassie's stomach making her double over in pain before a hand grasped her neck and a palm smacked her straight across the cheek.

She could feel the copper taste of her blood begin to well up in her mouth from the gash across her lip and with a foul splatter she spat the crimson liquid onto the snow, painting it red. Before she had chance to look at the vampire her legs were wiped out from underneath her. A grunt escaped her lips as the girl once again sat upon her wrapping those pale digits around her neck and squeezing.

She could feel her face becoming hot and then start to swell as she struggled. She couldn't force out a shout as the oxygen was cut off and trying to even breathe was more than difficult. She placed her palms upon the arms of the vampire trying to use ice storm to spread up and over her body but of course she was drained physically to the point of no regen for her magicka.

Her last resort and the one true weapon that could serve her very well and win this battle…..the arrows on her back. Reaching over her head her fingertips grazed one, moving it slightly. Trying again she pulled it before grasping the feathered end charging the pointed end towards the vampire's chest. It pierced through the flesh with a tear, the silver tip disappearing within the body, blood seeping and spurting out of the wound.

An almighty scream rose from the girl as she let go of Cassie's throat, stumbling up, pushing her palms up against the wound to keep the blood in but to no avail. Blood continued to spit out onto Cassie as she clenched her dampened t-shirt, coughing and inhaling in gasps as she stood on unsure legs. As her lungs began to function properly so did her anger. He could feel the dragon within her stirring up strife. Demanding to have the blood of the vamp girl spilt. Her eyes burnt intensely, vision became blurry as her Dov came to the surface giving her the second wind she'd been waiting for.

With slits for pupils and orbs the color of amber Cassie took hold of another arrow as she reached over to the still diffused Vampire. Taking a fist full of her armor Cassie pulled her forward as she stabbed another arrow through her clenching hands to sit next to the one already there. Another howl and a sob forced from the ever paling vamp as she collapsed into the reddened snow.

In a pathetic attempt the girl wrapped her hands around Cassie's bear thigh in an attempt to bite her, take her blood and heal the affected area before she died. However, the effects of the silver would have already been circulating in her blood by now but just to rule out the possibility, Cassie grasped her now mused hair pulling her head back to peer down at her with a snarl.

"I-I will ha-have m-my revenge! My Lord w-ill take y-your life and make y-you suffer!"

Cassie huffed out a ragged breath at such a statement. All night the vampires had rattled on about revenge, killing her and blah blah blah! She was sick of the false promises that they never seemed to keep or act upon.

Wrenching back her fist she put her remaining strength behind it, smashing it down upon the high cheek bone as the girl sprawled out upon the floor. Clambering over the vampire Cassie sat upon her, jabbing her knees into her arms to immobilize her.

"I will k-kill you!"

That was the last straw! Leaning down Cassie got up close to the girls face her hand resting around one of the shafts of an arrow while the other hand grasped and dug nails into the skin of the jaw below her.

"If you're going to kill someone don't stand there talking about it, just do it."

And with that Cassie pulled an arrow from the wound in the chest before stabbing it back in repeatedly. Blood gargled up the vampire's throat at the repeated motion before falling to the side in a lifeless state. Panting Cassie stopped her psychotic motion, flinging the arrow to one side before taking hold of the lifeless head and snapping it sharply to one side with a sickening crack.

That was it…that was the end of it. Sitting back on the lifeless corpse Cassie looked up towards the sky with a small cry. After a few seconds had passed she stood up with a wobble falling over to her hands and knees, blood dripping from her face. Gathering a pile of snow she scrubbed her face with it to clear the stickiness away before pulling herself back up. She ached everywhere, all over. Her skin felt sticky, caked in blood, snow and mud. Her hair clung to her frame in a wet mess. Her wounds burnt in protest but most of all she was tired, drained and emotional.

Coming to a stop, Cassie tilted her head back to look at the bright white sky above. Watching how the large snowflakes fluttered down in the air. She tried to crack a smile but it didn't happen instead she let a sob out before bring her hands up to cover her face. Tears began to streak her cheeks as she cried to herself in small sobs and hiccups. She was so drawing in on herself that she hadn't felt the heat that radiated from behind her slowly going from lukewarm to a nice content heat.

Arms circled her waist, pulling her back into a hard solid chest as she sobbed harder. Not in fear but in relieve. That wonderful heat spread up her back, shielding her from the biting licks of the snow and wind. She could only guess that it was Hircine that covered her with his warmth, trying to ease the pain and cold from her system. As her nerves began to calm and her back stopped the shuddering, Hircine unwrapped his arms to pull her round to face him.

Cassie kept her head down, her gaze set upon the broad chest. With one arm wrapping back around her torso Hircine took hold of her chin, gently pulling her gaze up to meet his own. He ran is thumb over the gash across her lip as he caressed her cheek with a small smile.

"Well done my huntress. You have hunted your own prey and come out the survivor. A little bloody and bruised. But a true hunter is not one without those."

Cassie sniffled and her lips trembled as he spoke. The hand that rest upon her cheek drew down to pull her chin further up, his head dipping before his tongue peeked out to swipe away the blood that smeared her lips and cheek. That tongue licked away the stickiness in sweet laps that set her heart racing before his lips descended upon her own in a hot searing kiss.

Cassie groaned slightly at the feeling as his tongue delving into her mouth, teasing hers with slow slides. A sharp point passed over her tongue as it brushed over one of Hircine's canines. The pain zinging to her lower region as the tang disappeared from her mouth. Pulling back Cassie's half lidded gazed landed on those blue ones above her. A shaky breath forming a puff of smoke between them. He grinned at her in mischief as her senses came back to her. She arched a brow at Hircine as the sound of a cascading waterfall reached her ears.

Wait, what had happened? Pulling away from Hircine's embrace Cassie stepped back looking down towards her t-shirt. Taking a fistful she squeezed it. It was no longer wet with snow or damp from blood. She gingerly touched her head were the staff had connected only to cringe with pain however her hair was now dry and hung against her back with a slight wave in it. Her arm from the previous wolf bite was still there bleeding but only lightly. The knock on her side had stopped bleeding with a crusty layer. And lastly she pulled the hem of her t-shirt up bearing more of her thigh and her underwear to Hircine in embarrassment as she peeked down to her leg that still bled but again only lightly.

Dropping her shirt she glanced around the area. It was breath taking. Snow still covered the ground however patches of lush green grass peeked though were the snow had melted. Large tree's surrounded them with icicles hanging from the branches in a beautiful array of color as the sun light bounced off them casting rainbows upon the floor. Last but not least Cassie looked towards the waterfall, following the flow of the water as it slid down to the bottom before crashing against the foam before lazily joining the current. Right at the top of the waterfall was a large blossom tree in full bloom. It blew gently in the wind causing some of the blossoms to float off and into the wind in a gently caress.

"Where is this place?"

She looked back to Hircine who hadn't once took his eyes from her form. Arms folded he looked around before looking at her with a small smile on his lips.

"This is another part of my realm. The one you were in were the hunting grounds. This place is more for peace and tranquility."

Cassie ohhed lightly in response as Hircine reached out to grasp her hand giving it a slight tug to pull her towards him. She let out startled breath as their bodies pushed up against one another. Gently he placed his lips upon the bump on her head. Before placing a small kiss on her cheek and lips. He followed the line of her jaw to one of her ears, nipping it slightly before tracing butterfly kisses down her pulse line.

Cassie tilted her head back, relaxing into his hold. Her arms wrapping around his broad back and nails digging in as his breath hit her skin. Following the wet trail of kisses before reaching her ear.

"Let's clean you up and rid the pain from your system."

He whispered so deeply and gently against the shell of her ear that it send a shiver racing up her sides and back. She felt her back arch slightly as he told her this before she nodded in reply. Hircine pulled away to push back strands of hair from Cassie's face, stroking the side of her cheek before placing his arm back around her as they locked gazes.

Slowly Hircine ran his fingertips from Cassie's hipbone passed her rib cage over the swell of her breast over the bump of her collarbone before continuing the path down the length of her wounded arm. Taking hold of it he lifted and pulled it from his back, tearing his eyes from hers he inspected the area before placing the punctures wounds against his lips with kisses.

Watching in awe Cassie couldn't believe her eyes. She had to be dreaming! The punctures had healed as he kissed them. But what made her feel more wanted was the fact that Hircine licked the blood away as well, cleaning the area and soothing the pain. Placing her arm back around himself, Hircine licked his lips clean as he whispered to her.

"Lay back."

She looked behind her to find a soft pile of furs upon the floor. Ha Daedra's and their magic! First he'd healed her wounds and licked them free of blood and now a pile of furs had materialized from nowhere!

"Ok"

Lowering themselves to the furs, Cassie placed her arms upon the fur at her sides as Hircine parted her perched legs a little wider to accommodate his body. He sat back on his legs looking down upon her as his fingers brushed up and under her large baggy t-shirt to treat her next wound. Cassie could see the thin line his lips displayed from under his mask as he looked upon the area. She held in a strained breath as Hircine's fingers touched the area for any breakages, happy to discover none.

Leaning forward Hircine braced one arm beside Cassie's hip as his other rubbed up and down the side of her thigh. Feathery kisses hit her tender skin in slow motions before his lips set on a different path. Cassie's eyes widened, her fingers gripping the furs under her as Hircine's lips traced from her side down her tummy over her pelvic bone to head down the inside of her thigh. The bulging arm at her side slid over her taut tummy before teasingly running over the tendon on her under leg before it pushed against her thigh, opening her wider to him.

His palm came to rest wrapped around her leg, brushing over a skin colored patch. She obviously took precautions against pregnancy with her lovers. Peering up she watched Hircine as he licked the trails of blood back up from each puncture wound being very naughty at leaving the one that had run more towards her underwear. His tongue peeked before being coated in blood and then disappearing and then repeated and as he reached the puncture wounds he kissed and sucked the skin. Cassie felt herself flush. It was so wrong for him to do this but at the same time it looked severely erotic. It's not like an occasion like this happened all the time. To have a Daedric Prince between you, cleaning and healing your body felt amazing.

Just as Hircine were to move to the last but certainly not least naughty streak of blood, Cassie heard a groan slip past his bloodied lips. Peering down to him, she felt her heart skip a beat before trying to burst out of her chest. He watched her as his lips descended to her skin, sucking lightly before his tongue darted out to lick away the sticky sweet treat of her blood.

Not once pulling his gaze from hers he followed the course of the blood that stopped just were her underwear rested against her legs. Hircine could smell her arousal and the heat coming from her body calling to his senses. As he lapped up that last of the blood he sat back with a satisfied look on his lips.

Cassie feeling flustered and embarrassed, dared to look at Hircine. His fingers hooked around her underwear and pulled at them.

"Lift up"

She heard the deep rumble of his voice as she raised her hips and her underwear slipped down her legs and off. Something glinted in the light that drew Cassie's attention. Hircine had drew a dagger from his side placing the item at the bottom of her t-shirt, he grasped the material and ripped it slightly at the bottom. Placing the dagger to one side, Hircine proceeded to tear the rest with his hands.

Cassie was in shock as the material gave way, splitting in half and falling to her sides. She pulled her arms through the sleeves of the t-shirt before the dagger came back into view. It inched closer to her chest as it slipped just under the middle section and straps of her bra, cutting away and allowing the material to slide off her body.

Sitting back Hircine placed his dagger back into its holder. A husky moan escaped as he took in the view of her. Cassie's hair was flared out underneath her. Her skin a lovely creamy white with a cast of sunlight rays. Face flushed, her breast not to big but not to small beckoned him. The curves of her sides and hips dying to have hands clamped on them. Her parted legs that showed her sex swelled with blood and practically begging him to take her. And those well looked after legs that he wanted wrapped around him as he thrust in her.

"You're beautiful you know."

Cassie looked towards Hircine as he spoke to her his eyes tracing her body up to her eyes. She shuck her head slightly, licking her dry lips as she answered her voice barely above a whisper.

"There's nothing much to look at."

Hircine tilted his head letting her know he was listening.

"How so? What I see is perfect. Beautiful."

"I have no cleavage or very little of it. I have stretch marks on my hips and inner thighs because I'm getting fat. My legs are like tree trunks and that down there just looks horrible."

A light laugh sounded above her as she looked at Hircine. His hands runner up and down the tops of her legs in comfort before he suddenly became serious. His mouth set in a firm line, jaw tensed and the cords in his neck sticking out slightly. Bracing his arms beside her head his body hovered above hers. Taking one hand he cupped her breast, squeezing and massaging it.

"These are perfect. They are not wasted but fit into my hands."

Next his fingers grazed over her nipple before heading down to her side's stroking the sensitized area.

"These marks are not from you getting fat. This is from training and exerting yourself to far and too fast. Your skin has not had the time to accommodate and therefore scarred instead."

His fingers ventured further passed her sex to touch her thigh, feeling the little ridges of the stretch marks. His thumb grazed it repeatedly loving the reaction he got from Cassie as he did so. Her back arching slightly with each swipe of his thumb.

"These are the same, you've trained and pushed yourself resulting in this however, what man would not love having these wrapped around their waist?"

Cassie could have sworn that Hircine cracked a smile as her face flushed a deep red and she closed her eyes in a squeak of protest. Last but certainly not least Hircine's fingers drew up patterns from her thigh to her sex, running two fingers in her slick folds before rubbing over her clit. Her body tensed at the feeling as his fingers circled over it lightly. Enticing it with playful swipes.

"This is something every women should be happy with no matter what. It gives a man the greatest gift of all."

Cassie cracked her eyes open, focusing on the blue above her in question. She saw how Hircine licked his dry lips in a pant as he answered her.

"Children."

Her eyes darted all over his masked face trying to get a read on his expression but the forsworn mask prevented her from seeing. As Hircine continued to play with her clit he lent down to whisper to her.

"As my huntress I would like some day for you to stand by my side. Give yourself to me heart, soul and body. Become my lover, my bride, my wife and one day swell with the evidence of our coupling. To bear my children."

Cassie felt her heart escalate and stutter in her chest. Her breathing became ragged as she processed what Hircine had just said. He wanted her for his own? But why? Why her? Someone else would be better for him. To be married to A Daedric Prince what would it be like? And to also bear a Daedra's child. Would it hurt? Could she do it? All these question swirled around in her mind.

"You're thinking to hard huntress."

Hircine continued to play with her as he lent down sealing their lips together, teasing and coaxing her tongue to play with his. Cassie could feel her body tighten as the onslaught of his teasing carried on. Her stomach muscles clenching try to subdue the warm pooling feeling in her stomach. Her inner walls pulsing as the pressure began to build below. The coiling spring was becoming more and more coiled as she neared her peak but just as she was beginning to pant and groan Hircine pulled his hand and lips away to grin at her.

Cassie growled at him lightly in displeasure. A heat burst through her thighs as Hircine's pushed his lower half into her. His thick pulsing cock rubbing against her wet heat. Divines he felt hot and heavy under his clothing. His skin felt boiling on hers as he rubbed himself against her.

"I want to feel you around me, pulsing and clenching."

Pulling away Hircine sat back on his legs pulling his forsworn garb loose from his hips along with his underclothes. Next came the boots and as Cassie took in the plains of his body she didn't expect him to pull his mask free. Time slowed as his muscled arm reached up. Thumb pushing up on the bottom of the mask as it slid up his face revealing it inch by inch to her gaze.

Her lips parted and a small gasp escaped her lips. He very handsome. Long raven hair that flowed down to the mid of his back, two braided at the front coming over his shoulders. Beautiful piercing blue eyes. Slightly high cheek bones. A sharp nose, with full set lips she could bite that smirk from right now. Strong corded neck that met broad set shoulder. Arms that bulged and flexed when he moved threaded with veins that protruded. Wide chest set over thick muscle again that slowly narrowed down at his side showing a hint of rib. Coming down to his abs again well looked after that traveled down to a tantalizing V.

Cassie looked further down to his length to mutter under her breath and begin biting at her lip. He was thick and long, blood surging through the veins to the head. Would he even fit? She had lovers before but never as large as he. Cassie heard a tsk tsk above her as her eyes back up the length of his taut slightly tanned skin to reach those eyes that hovered right in her line of vision.

"You're thinking to hard again."

Hircine smiled slightly at her as Cassie released her lip and scrunched her face up like a child would.

"How am I thinking to hard?"

Hircine smile cracked further as he lent in towards her taking her lower lip in his teeth, nipping at it gently before letting it go.

"You're chewing your lip."

Damn! Busted! Cassie shrugged a little swiping her tongue over her lip as she looked away in defeat. Taking one arm then the other Hircine pulled them up above her head pinning them to the floor with his own. He looked towards her silently asking if she was alright with it and although she had an unsure look upon her face she seemed content. With a nibble at her lip Hircine grasped his length giving it a few strokes above placing it at her entrance.

(cut me deeper tonight, baby  
let me see the blood on your knife  
scratch, lick, restrain and bite  
maybe, you will be the death in my life  
I'll build a mausoleum to hide  
our bodies, and talk about the love you denied  
I'll kiss away the tears you have cried  
feel me, now you will be the mortified bride)

She jumped a little at the heat of it as he pushed in to the slick warmth. Cassie peeked up to Hircine as he focused on the bottom half of them. Watching as his brow creased slightly, lips parting as a groan passed through. Once he was fully enclosed he propped himself back onto his forearm, locking his eyes with Cassie chestnut one's. First few thrusts in he went in with slow easy strokes until he saw the pulse in Cassie's neck pick up, her fingers started to clamp around his larger hand and her lips parted.

Upon the next thrust he went in a little harder hearing a small moan pass her lips and then another and another. He set his pace with hard slow thrusts in and out of her heat marveling at her actions. Her head tipped back against the furs, eyes closed off from the world, lips parted and those sweet little noises she was trying to keep quiet amused him.

With her chin raised Hircine placed ghost like kisses across her neck, his lips barely touching her skin as he went down to her collar bone, lightly scrapping his canine's over the bone before heading towards her begging nipples. He circled his tongue around it before flicking over it with teasing licks then taking it between his lips.

He felt Cassie clamp down at the action and her back arched up slightly. One last lick and he placed kisses over to the other repeating the treatment before heading back up her neck to hover over her pulse. She rolled her head slightly to one side bearing it to his desires as he kissed, licked and bit at it. His beastly instincts were pushing up to the surface as the vein throbbed with blood against his lips.

Hircine growled demoniacally at the sudden urge to claim her to make her his as all his control snapped as he tried to hold back but she drove him insane. Almost Sheogorath insane.

"Please."

He heard her whisper to him but wanted her to talk louder, tell him her desires. He pulled back to an upright position releasing Cassie's arms, picking his thrusts up a little but not much to give her what she wanted.

"Tell me Cassie what you want."

"Harder, more please my lord."

(love is the devil like the crack in your heart  
you should let your soul decide  
love is the devil like the black in your heart  
do you lie to control what's inside?)

Gently he brushed his fingers over her face, clearing of her bangs. He want to see her, all of her as he took her, placed his scent on her. Her eyes cracked open half lidded with small little gasps as Hircine sat into an upright position placing one hand upon her hip and the other coming down to play with her neglected clit.

She felt his grip on her hip tighten before the sudden pounding started, hard and fast. Her breath stolen from her lungs. He surged in and out of her with powerful thrusts. His palm rested on her tummy and his thumb rubbed over her little bundle of nerves setting her insides alight.

She tried to hold in the gasps and moans but couldn't as each thrust and rub pushed up higher to her demise. Each push in pulled a louder moan from her and the hot heavy growling noises coming from Hircine only made her feel hotter as he fucked her. She wanted more, needed him deeper inside her.

Cassie could no longer ignore that building pressure of release starting as Hircine pounded into her. She couldn't think straight as he pounded into her with growls. His fingers tightening on her hip for more leverage. He could feel her tightening with every thrust, one of her hands coming down to grip his forearm that held her hip, nails biting and digging into the skin.

She was getting close he could feel it, her breathing becoming heavy and labored, her face flushed, eyes closed, lips parted. She truly was a vision, a feast for his eyes only. As Hircine lent forward back over her, Cassie ran her hand around the underside before they came to rest on his rib cage, digging deep.

He let out a hoarse grunt as Cassie arched her back, pushing her lower half down, squeezing his cock tightly. She felt in heaven having a gorgeous man fuck her senseless, her lower half clamping down on his length that hit that spot that sent fireworks off behind her eye lids. Just a few more thrusts and strokes and she would be there.

Warm breath hit her exposed neck before a littering of kisses hit her skin, right over that sensitive spot just behind her ear. He drove her insane, her skin breaking out in goose bumps, her moans more erratic, nails biting into his side pleading. She was almost there she just needed that little push that little something extra. A wet tongue traced her throbbing vein before hot breath hit her wet skin in labored pants and just before Cassie reached her climax Hircine bit down harshly upon her neck.

(I am your nightmare from hell  
baby, be careful what you offer to sell  
from the very first day that you fell  
maybe, you had me under your dark spell  
but one day I opened my eyes  
and realized, you constantly wore a disguise  
way before we said our goodbyes  
you lied, go be with the one I despise)

Cassie's eyes flew open to a white haze over her vision, her breathing cut off as she screamed her release. Her walls contracting over and over around the thick cock inside. She felt the blood run down her neck and drip down from Hircine's mouth as he threw his head back letting his own release take over, crashing into him. He grunted and groaned as his climax tore through him before coming to little spasms.

They stayed joined as they both came back to earth and their nerves had settled, leaving them in a sated after glow. Cassie silently watched Hircine as he visibly recovered. His muscles became lax, his head falling forward as his eyes opened to greet hers, that small smile in place. Slowly he pulled out of her before settling on his side, puling Cassie flush against his warm body.

She sighed with a smile on her face, lazily throwing an arm over his waist and cuddling up into his chest. Hircine ran his fingers through her tangled hair pulling it away from her neck as he licked at her neck, soothing the wound he caused before whispering in her ear.

"Sleep now my Huntress. You've had a long day.

Cassie sleepily nodded as she silently pondered on how she would return home but right now that was not something she should be concerned about. However what did worry her was after all this would their lives just resume as if they had never met? Would he forget her? Would he find another to have his way with? That she could not tell but for now she was happy to have had his attention even if it were just for a few mere hours but only time would tell what would happen…..

* * *

Done! Or am I? Hmmm kinda left this on a cliffy mainly because I don't know if I would like to carry this on further. If I did I wouldn't know where to go from here. Have a few ideas but still thinking about it.

I would like to thank all the readers for taking their time and hope you all enjoyed it. Thank you very much to the reviewers. You are what made me write each chapter even if there or only a few it means a lot so thank you. Depending on how many other people review I will debate on whether to continue with this. Thank you all.

I would also like to apologize for the constant changing from Cassie's view to Hircine's view to every other view I did. It's just the way my mind works and I write the way I picture it in my head so sorry! Also sorry for bag grammar, spelling errors etc. etc.

P.S- Lyrics are from a song called Love is the devil by Third Realm. The lyrics just kinda reminded me of Hircine so i thought it fitting to put them in. All credit to Third Realm awesome band!


	4. Dreams, Illusions or Reality?

Title:- Dreams, Illusions or reality?

Rating:- M

Summary:- Cassie awakens to a world of confusion. Did she dream about the events of the case? Did she just stumble upon a Daedra who wanted to mess around and laugh at her expense? Who knows? As Cassie finds out the truth to the troubling doubt of the truth of what transpired.

She jerked to an upright position with a pant, hand clutching her black t shirt, willing her heart to calm from its pounding race inside her chest. Blinking a few, Cassie pushed a hand through her hair, pulling it from her face. Looking around she was within the confines of her room, bedsheets twisted, pillows askew. Everything seemed normal, nothing out of place as far as she could tell. With a sigh Cassie pulled herself from the sheets just as Reeko pushed the partially closed door open. Crouching down with a grin on her face she opened her arms to him.

"Hey pumpkin!"

With a wag Reeko sauntered over to her with something lodged in his mouth.

"What do you have?"

With a small whine, Reeko dropped the item upon the floor before flopping down and rolling slightly in a, tickle my belly fashion. Cassie giggled lightly as she scratched at his chest then his ear before patting him.

"Come on silly sausage, get up so I can feed you."

At the mention of food Reeko, scrambled up before turning around to Cassie and barking a few times. Cassie however stared upon the item on the floor. Reaching out her fingertips brushed over pointed tips, following slowly upon the intricately weaved horns before coming to rest upon the headband section. Grasping it Cassie pulled it up, inspecting it more closely.

"No way, its not possible."

She twisted the antlered headband within her fingers as her mind wandered before images came to her but only in small snippets.

One of her holding a carved bow as a well built male placed the headband upon her head. Another image of her running frantically from people. One of her covered in blood and panting as she was encased within a males arms. Of course the last image made Cassie's face burn red as she saw herself pinned to the floor being pounded by this reoccurring male. This male that she instantly knew to be the Daedric prince of the hunt, Hircine.

Shaking her head, Cassie placed the item upon her bed as she shooed Reeko out the door to head down stairs. As she fed Reeko her mind couldn't help going back to Hircine. Was it possible that what she saw was a reality? But then she awoke in her bed the same way she had fallen asleep, nothing looked different or out of place. After finishing eating herself, Cassie collected clothing from up stairs before making her way to the lower level to soak. Stripping Cassie stopped in front of a full length mirror, turning this way and that, scrutinizing her body. No matter how many times she checked there were no bruises, scars or marks upon her body. Humming to herself she sank down onto the small bench within the welcoming warmth of the large pool of water. Stretching her legs out in front she rest her head back, eyes closed, letting the water bathe her before she cleaned up and washed her hair.

Reluctantly she pulled herself out and patted the droplets of water away before dressing in fresh underclothes and a simple long black dress. Sweeping her long hair to one side Cassie French braided it and tied it off before making her way back up stairs.

"Hello my Thane."

Startled, Cassie jumped before giving Lydia a slight wave.

"Hey Lydia. What are you doing back here?"

"Well rumours have been passed from city to city and I wanted to ensure you were alright."

"Rumours?"

"Yes from what I have heard the guards say that Forsworn have been sighted on the boarders in the wooded areas. He wears the Forsworn garb, really tall and muscular with antlers. Not only that though but one has been spotted loitering around this city as well."

Cassie felt her face flush at the words Tall, Muscular and antlers.

"Right as long as they ain't looking to stir up the pot then everything is fine I guess?"

Lydia peered towards Cassie with a raised eyebrow before clearing her throat and looking away.

"The other thing is one has been sighted in this city but not just wandering around the city like a traveller but like someone looking for someone else."

Cassie drew blank look before shrugging.

"Right and?"

"This particular male happened to be loitering around your home my Thane."

"So let me get this straight you travelled all the way back here to make sure I was alright because some crazy stalker wants in the house? Another thing no more Thane please just Cassie will do."

"I am sorry...Cassie I just wanted to ensure you were well."

"Well I'm fine. Anyway I need to head out for few supplies. So in the mean time while I get some footwear if I find you standing here still then I will have to get myself another housecarl."

Lydia opened her mouth to speak but then closed it with a smile when Cassie raised her finger to her lips.

"I don't want to see you back here again till Tuesday. Since you wasted a day coming here spending the Monday in Whiterun with family understand?"

"Yes Cassie I understand."

With a small smile Cassie found some footwear before calling Reeko and heading out the door to find Lydia waiting. All three set off towards the docks bidding their goodbyes. Cassie and Reeko wasted the day away with purchasing and a wander to finish off with day before going home.

Once they were both happily full with food they got themselves settled into bed and drifted off into a restful sleep. No sooner had Cassie closed her eyes had see opened them to find day light leaking through the window. She felt rested but at the same time very tired. Begrudgingly Cassie pulled herself from bed and proceeded to change into her Ebony armour.

She didn't have any quests to tend to and on these special occasions she liked to go meat hunting for Reeko. Pulling on the last of her armour, Cassie scanned her weaponry for her bow only to find both slots for her Nightingale and Auriels bow missing! After scanning over everything and even down the back of stuff she came up at a loss.

Huffing her gaze fell around the rest of the room before landing upon a chest. Pacing over she pulled the lid up to find an item laid in the bottom. Gently leaning over her fingers brushed over deep red wood with carved antlers at the top and bottom, holing in the bowstring and dangling from the bottom were charms of sorts.

Slowly Cassie grasped the familiar looking bow and arrows. Closing the chest lid she slumped back onto it as she looked stunned upon the hunting bow and quiver of arrows. This certainly was not her bow by any stretch of the imagination. Wait a minute Antlers?

"No way."

Images came rushing back to her as she traced the carved antlers. Images of Hircine giving her his hunting bow before tying a quiver of arrows on her back flashed in her minds eyes before disappearing. Well looks like she had no choice but to use it for now. As Cassie left the house she petted Reeko stating she wouldn't be gone too long before making her to the stables for a horse. Time seemed to drift by unnoticed by Cassie as she travelled from one location to another. However every time she stopped and found a prey they always scampered before she had a chance to draw or they would be nothing but rabbits. Silently she let the horse wander of its own accord before it came to a stop in a snowy area. Peering up Cassie pushed her hair from her face to look around. Where was she? The place felt familiar but also not. Jumping down Cassie took the reins and pulled the horse up a small embankment and trailed into a wooded area before stopping dead. There in her line of sight was a large Stag, grazing at the small amount of grass it could get to for the snow.

Silently tying the horse to a tree, Cassie pulled an arrow and placed it into the bow. Crouching to quietened her foot falls she approached the stag before kneeing, straightening her back and drawing in a sharp breath as she pulled the arrow taught. Letting out the held in breath, Cassie let the tension go on the arrow, focusing on it sailing through the air, nearing its target. Last few seconds before the arrow were to enter toughened flesh the stag looked her way before darting away and making a run for it.

Disappointedly Cassie watched her arrow embed into the snow pathetically. Pushing her fringe and side bangs from her face, Cassie pushed up from the floor darting after the stag.

"No you don't"

She ran and weaved through the tree's, tracking the foot prints of the stag into a large open area of snow. She came to a slow jog before stopping with a pant. Looking around the area she turned in circles.

"Shit"

Crouching over Cassie slowly regulated her heart beat before straightening. Growling lightly she turned around and began heading back into the forest until a conjuration portal sounded behind her. No sooner than the portal started then disappeared had she already pulled an arrow taught facing the source of the sound. Her face began to warm, her skin prickled all over, heart beat escalating as she took in the sight of Hircine.

Slowly she let the tension go on the arrow holding it slack in the bow, lowering her arms in surrender. Her eyes roamed over his form. Oh how could she ever forget a sight like that. Trailing from his boots up his legs, stomach and chest her eyes came to first rest upon the grin that flashed a small hint of canine before locking on the piercing blue that pulled her in.

"My huntress comes back after such a length. Understandable after the battle you fought. Welcome home."

Cassie soaked up the deep voice before blinking rapidly in confusion. Her head shaking slightly from side to side.

"Home? I don't understand."

"Hmm. Did you bang your head my huntress?"

Shaking her head, she is glanced to the floor in thought before peering up again with another shake of her head. Seconds later her eyes widened and she pressed a hand to her mouth.

"It wasn't a dream!"

Hircine inclined head slightly, crossing his arms over his chest as he listened.

"I...I remember now. This is the hunting grounds correct? I remembered having to run, defend against others while avoiding you."

"Is that all you remember? You are missing more."

Cassie didn't miss the note of amusement in Hircine's tone as he spoke. Of course she hadn't forgotten! How could she! That would explain no markings since Hircine and healed her and also not to mention how she had gotten back home.

"N...no I...I umm."

"I claimed you as my bride, my huntress. You are my champion. I placed my seed inside you and yet I feel as though you disagree with the out come."

Chewing her lower lip, Cassie clasped her free arm over to her other arm before tearing her gaze away from Hircine's. It was as though he could read her mind. It all came back to her. Everything that had happened that she thought to be nothing but dreams were actually reality but was it a fair fight? After all she was dragon born and her opponents had been nothing but mages, witches and vampires.

"Do you regret your victory? Do you wish to have failed so you wouldn't suffer a fate with me. A Daedric prince?"

"No I just... I just feel that it was an unfair hunt. I am Dragon born and yet my opponents were tough but not on my level."

Unfolding his arms, Hircine placed a thumb upon the bottom of his mask pulling it up, uncovering his face to his brow.

"Cassie, my huntress look at me?"

Cassie did as she was told looking upon the beauty of this man before her. Watching as his tongue moistened his lips before a small smile played over them.

"Then let me ask you this. A challenge if you will. Would you partake in a fight to the end with my once chosen mate?"

Her lips parted, the answer no playing there but so many questions sprung out instead.

"Why is she not your huntress? What happened to her?"

"Elisa had stumbled upon my hunting grounds on purpose. She worshipped my shrine. However, the night I were to meet with her face to face and claim her she had been seduced by a vampire. All to late she had changed and fell in love. Only recently has she appeared claiming her love and devotion to me. I can ensure you that she will set the bar high for you. Will you accept the challenge my huntress?"

She was up for a hunt but would it be her end?. She still had so much to do. What would be the chances of her winning again? Doubts rolled around in her mind so much so that Hircine had closed the gap between them. Palms placed on either side her cheeks, he drew her face up to his own. His breath mingled with her own he stood that close. The heat came off him in waves making her legs feel like jelly. Was he casting some kind of Daedric spell?

"I see doubt in your eyes. If you truly are to be mine then it will happen and you will be victorious once again. If you do come out of this my champion then ill set you a final test."

Her eyes darted back and forth over his before dropping to his lips and back up again.

"Yes?"

"I'll hunt you myself."

He murmured this over her lips as they brushed over one another. A small moan escaped her lips by accident before she realised it were her.

"If I catch you then your mine to reclaim. If I fail then you may leave and I will hunt another."

The mention of a possible other female becoming his instantly boiled Cassie's blood. She grew a hatred for this unknown person that could take her place and become his bride. Her face must have formed a scowl because Hircine laughed before pressing a kiss to her lips.

"My huntress is surfacing. Will you accept the challenges?"

"Yes...yes I will my Lord."

He smiled that rare smile that flashed both his canines before pressing a kiss to her lips again and again.

"You please me greatly my love. When the time is right you will return upon the next full moon."

She nodded briefly as Hircine pulled away from her taking a stray lock of her long hair with him, letting it run through his fingers to the end before it fell and landed to rest upon her hip.

"Farewell my huntress. I eagerly await our next encounter."

With that Hircine vanished into the blackened portal leaving Cassie bewildered before she pulled herself together and made her way back to her horse. With luck he was still there waiting as she left him. Silently she rode back home and began preparations for her challenge that lurked in the next few days.

Another chapter done. Finally came up with something to lead this story on for a bit longer. Possibly another few chapters to come as I have ideas for them to. Although this was a boring chapter I hope you had some enjoyment reading it and if not I'm sorry! I promise more smut and action in the next few chapters.


	5. Trial: A Daedric Princes Request

Title:- Trial - A Daedric Prince's request

Rating: - M

Summary: - After Cassie came to terms with the dreams being more of a reality the night of the full moon draws closer. Preparing herself Cassie must prove herself the victor to Hircine's hunt. However her opponent is an old flame that may come back and burn Cassie deeply. How far will Cassie push herself to win? Will her nemesis over power her and crush her in an instant? Only the fate of the divines know the outcome...

* * *

It was a warm night with a gentle breeze in the air that drew Cassie to sit from upon her window ledge and ponder her upcoming hunt. She had tried endlessly to distract herself with alchemy or reading but alas she gave up with a sigh and resigned to perching on the window.

Her mind swirled around with many questions. Who would come out victorious? What if it was a trap and Hircine planned to kill her? Wiping her off the face of the earth. What did Elisa look like? Was she beautiful? Why was she putting herself through this?

"Because I crossed his path."

She whispered the answer to her last question with a sigh, lifting her legs up towards her chest and clasping her arms around them. Cassie tried hard to answer these questions but one question pushed through everything to the forefront demanding answer. Was she doing this because she...loved Hircine? Was it possible for him to feel the same?

"Love?"

Cassie had, had lovers in the past but did any of them ever treat her like a goddess like Hircine? He always called her "My Huntress" Did that not place her within the same rank as himself? She shook her head as her face burnt with embarrassment.

"Love him?"

She thought it over and if she where to be completely honest then she could not deny having feelings for the prince. Her body warmed when she saw him. Her lips rising to a smile when she saw a hint of his fanged smile. Her legs weakened when he spoke in that deep luxurious voice of his.

"Jeez Cassie you sound like a love sick girl. Stop it!"

She scalded herself and pushed away the dirty thoughts of what they had done together on the last full moon. Laid upon fur, bared and vulnerable to Hircine to view. Writhing and moaning wantonly as he worked himself in and out her warmth. Circumstances considered Cassie had gotten off lucky. From the text she had read about Hircine in his more younger hunting day.

He caught women that happened across his hunting ground and rutted them hard from start to end. Turned them away with their backs to him. Material wrapped tightly around the hunted wrists to restrain them. His hand would delve into hair and grasp and pull as he pounded into them. Rumour also stated he would bite the women numerous times just to watch the cascade of crimson run over the plains of their body below him.

Regardless of what the books had said, they could not always be trusted or accurate. Just as Cassie were to delve more into questioning her motives, Reeko nosed the door open. He stopped, peering up at Cassie with a waging tail before proceeding to stretch out his front legs and yawn out a whine before turning to jump upon the bed.

"Yea guess your right, should get some rest to."

Sliding off the window ledge, Cassie crawled up the bed, stopping to kiss the top of Reeko's head followed by a scratch to the ear before turning on her side and curling up.

Next morning Cassie rose early to take a run. Freshening up she pulled on a pair of tight three quarter trousers and an equally tight tank top. Calling to Reeko they both made there way out of the house and proceeded down towards the light house to run across the length of the shores. As they came to the entrance back into the city Cassie came to a stop as Reeko drew his attention towards the tree's near the stable.

"Reeko son come on."

Cassie carried on walking before looking behind her expecting to see Reeko but no he still stood gaze fixed on the wooded area. She came back and crouched beside him wrapping an arm around his back before gently rubbing her face on his head.

"What's up?"

He answered with a small growl, peering up at her before looking back to the woods. She tore he gaze away from Reeko to peer into the wood and her blood heated. A wolf of pure white and startling ice blue eyes calmly stared back at her Hircine? What was he doing here?

"Everything alright ma'am?"

Jumping, Cassie pulled her gaze from the wolf's to acknowledge the guard. Pulling herself up into a standing position she nodded.

"Yea just think the dog caught sight of a fox or something."

"Possibly. Have a nice day Ma'am."

Cassie smiled politely, returning the comment to the guard before casting a glance into the woods to be greeted with an empty space.

"Come on silly sausage."

Night came by way to fast considering Cassie had done a spot of cleaning before attempting to give Reeko a bath and failing. She then resorted to some smutty books that had greatly become a favourite of hers to read. Tsk tsk.

As the next day rolled around, Cassie could feel her stomach were in knots. It was the night of the full moon and she had a date with the old flame. She distracted herself with training and walking before gathering Hircine's hunting bow and donning her Ebony armour. With one last glance in the mirror so sighed aloud before petting Reeko on her way past.

"Wish me luck, mammy is gonna need it?"

Tilting his head Reeko watched her go with turn of the key in the lock. Cassie silently made her way over to Angeline shop. She always loved the smell of herbs, spices and aromas from the potions she brewed up. Just as Cassie made it to the counter Angeline came from out back.

"Ohh hello dear how can I help you."

"Hello Angeline. I just wanted to ask if you could do me a favour if it isn't to much to ask."

"Why yes of course!"

"Lovely I need to head out of the city for a few days. Is there any chance you could take care of Reeko while I'm gone?"

"I certainly can! Do you mind him coming over to the shop during the day time?"

"If you don't mind then I am sure he would love it."

"Splendid. Are you leaving tonight? The sun has almost set darling."

"Yea I need to leave tonight. I've umm got a long travel ahead of me."

Pffft yea right you liar! Cassie thought quietly to herself. Well its not like she could spill her guts to Angeline and tell her. Hey! Guess what I am totally going to kick some arse! And possibly see the hottest Daedric Prince strutting his stuff!

"That is no problem. You get yourself ready and I'll go see to Reeko for the night."

With a smile and a small nod, Cassie handed over her house keys before following Angeline out of the shop. With a small wave they parted and went their separate ways. Cassie made her way down to the stables at the bottom of Solitude to pick up the horse she rented before setting off. The sun soon set and everything plummeted into darkness.

Cassie made her way firstly to Whiterun to stop off for a small break before making her way from there down to Falkreath. In her travels she found it easier and a hell of a lot safer to stick to the carriage ways than venture cross country. Too many times had she almost lost possessions and horses from being jumped by bandits or random wandering thieves. Once she got stopped by a bandit claiming she owed him a large amount of money because her and Sanguine had dared him to break into a bandit camp and steal a hat.

Time seemed to pass in a blur as her mind wandered and before she knew it she had reached Falkreath with no bother. Dismounting the horse Cassie walked into Falkreath and waited with baited breath for one of the guards to pipe up.

"Good Evening Ma'am."

Cassie glanced towards the guard that eyed her up and down as she replied with a small smile before heading around to the nearest inn and tying her horse up in one of the stables. She quickly deposited some gold before heading out the other entrance and heading into the woods.

As Cassie came to a small opening a portal appeared just across the lake in front. She came to a stop before entering. Her stomach felt like it were in turmoil. Her hands shook with the adrenaline pumping through her system. Well looks this this was It! One last look around her Cassie heaved a sigh before pressing her palm into the portal watching it pull her into before dark encased her vision.

Groaning slightly, her eyes peeled open before she slammed them shut again, waves of nausea hit her as always when she used portal. Pushing up from the snow covered ground, Cassie peered around her. Total silence...The area was a wide open space save for the large lake that was covered with a sheet of ice and snow. It was something from a fairy tale almost. Trees surrounded the area, blanket of thick snow lay untouched on the ground. A large lake placed in the middle of the area and the rays of the full moon beaming down from a clear nights sky.

"Well, well, didn't you come prepared?"

Turning Cassie's eyes fell onto the most beautiful girl she had ever seen. This girl she could only assume to be Hircine's old flame, Elisa. Her skin as white as the snow on the ground. Eyes that glowed with the brightest red, eyes of blood lust. Nails that were painted with blood red to match the lip stick she had applied. A gorgeous figure with absolutely no faults she could see. Dark obsidian hair that flowed freely down to her backside and the most scantly dress she had ever seen.

To say she looked like a tavern whore was very applicable. The dress had no straps and was held up by the girls quite large bust. It hugged tightly to her shapely figure and the sides had slash marks to show a hint of skin. The length of the dress stopped just shy of the top of her thigh, only just covering her intimate area but luckily the back of the dress flowed down to the back of her knees. Her legs were covered with black stockings that matched her dress and her feet donned a very high set of fuck me heels.

" You must be...what was your name Kelsey, Casey? Anyway who cares. Why don't you just call it quits and just leave while you can. Me and Hircine were lovers a long time ago and well we would be a perfect match."

"That was a long time ago. Things have changed."

"Really? Well no matter since my return about oh couple of days ago, Hircine hasn't been able to stay away. You know keeping himself busy. I would even go so far as to say that you are disposable. Not needed. Ever."

What was with this girls attitude? As she reeled off the bullshit Cassie could feel her blood boiling under her skin. Her hands now formed tightly clamped fists. Was it all true? Had Hircine been tending to Elisa while awaiting the full moon? She wasn't sure but picturing the pair at it was something that made red flash in her vision and her dragon peek to the forefront, begging to be let loose.

"Oh my, angry are we. You aren't a witch that can shape shift are you? I could have sworn just now your eyes changed colour."

"That's enough Elisa. Show my huntress respect and stop with the lies. You always seemed to have problems doing so in your previous life."

Both Cassie and Elisa turned their gazes towards the deep voice that sounded to their lefts. Hircine stood with his arms crossed over his chest. With no mask his eyes pierced their very souls as he looked from one to another. Cassie had to take a small victory lap in her mind as she noted Hircine's gaze linger longer on her than Elisa. This was amusing because Elisa seemed to move from where she was standing to suddenly being flush up against Hircine's side.

Looping her arms around the thick neck Elisa leaned up slightly to lick a path up his neck all the while looking at Cassie as she did it.

"I'm sorry my love. I won't do it again. Maybe you can punish me later."

The last part although whispered managed to reach Cassie's ears thanks to her Dragon born blood. Covering the scowl that dared to cross her features Cassie remained unperturbed by the action. Unfurling his arms Hircine proceeded to peel Elisa away from him before taking a step back.

"I think you both understand why you are here. However, I take great displeasure in having to repeat a hunt. I have granted this request for my huntress."

"My love I thought you didn't like hunting with the same candidates? They usually die before the end of a hunt."

"That is correct Elisa and yet Cassie, my huntress came through my champion in the last hunt. She requested another hunt as she deemed the last unfair."

"Unfair how?"

"The other competitors were not to her level."

"Really? Huh, so what is so special about her? If you excel in magic then that is something you will never beat me at."

"Cassie will not be using magic for this hunt. I believe she is my true huntress and so she will only be allowed to use her hunting bow."

"So she is good at plucking a string and shooting a projectile through the air. So what?! How does that put her on a different level to others?"

Cassie couldn't help but notice the look Hircine threw at Elisa. The saying if looks could kill sprung to mind.

"My huntress is dragon born."

A quietness settled over the plain. Both Hircine and Cassie's eyes locked while Elisa's flittered from one to the other and then back again. Her mouth was slightly agape before she snapped it shut.

"You are both fighting to the death to take full claim of being my bride. Cassie holds the title and unfortunately wants a rematch with someone on the same level. Which is you Elisa. My huntress you are only allowed to use your weapon in any which way you see fit. Elisa you are only to use your magic. If at any stage your adrenaline peeks you may use your gifts to fend for yourself."

Hircine looked from one to the other, ensuring they both followed what he was saying before he continued. Although his speeches were sometimes long winded he never liked to repeat himself.

"Good Luck Elisa."

"Thank you my love."

Cassie couldn't help but roll her eyes at the statement. It seemed like teen play when she rolled my love from her tongue. Hircine paced a few steps towards Cassie drawing her attention to the small grin that played his lips.

"Good luck my huntress. Remember what I said last time."

"Last time?"

"Don't let me down."

"Thank you my Lord."

The grin was replaced by that rare smile as Hircine turned away from the pair to stand on the outer ring of the area to watch. Turning he crossed his bulging arms once again over his chest before nodding them to begin. Looks like this was it. Cassie really had to give it her all.

Pulling her arm back, Cassie went to pull Hircine's hunting bow from her back but as soon as she did a leg was flung out from nowhere to kick it from her hands. It went flying before lodging itself into the snow. With a grunt Cassie fell into a defensive stance.

"To slow!"

From her side Cassie saw Elisa kick out again but luckily her dragon blood was beginning to stir allowing her react faster to her opponents movement. Grabbing a hold of Elisa ankle before impact Cassie managed to grapple her and take her to the floor. They struggled to get the upper hand and sit atop the other. Reaching behind her Cassie pulled an arrow forth and drove it into Elisa's upper arm. Screaming she pulled up and away from Cassie, hissing and sobbing as she clutched the wound.

Scrambling up Cassie took the chance while she could to kick out and land a kick in Elisa's side knocking the wind out of her before trying to follow up with a punch. She wasn't fast enough with it as Elisa caught her wrist and cast an ice spell up the length of her arm. The pain felt like it was freezing everything up her arm. Screaming out herself Cassie kneed Elisa in the stomach before pulling away a few paces.

"You're a dirty fighter! Attacking me while I was vulnerable! How dare you!"

Cassie scowled at Elisa as she brushed off the melting crystals of ice from her armour. Not a second later an ice shard blasted towards her and she stepped back and slipped upon the snow. Although it seemed laughable she felt grateful for it as the ice shard just skimmed over the torso of her armour before shattering upon impact on the frozen lake.

A searing pain burnt through her scalp as Elisa grabbed handfuls of her hair to pull her up before back kicking her with such force she landed upon the frozen lake. She could her it creak and groan underneath her. Gingerly she stood upon it before something shiny caught her attention. Peering off to the side Cassie could see Hircine's bow sticking out the small bank of the lake. Looking up past there Cassie saw Hircine running a finger over his grinning lips as he looked from his bow to Cassie.

"No you don't."

Glancing over to Elisa she broke out into a run towards the bow, snow got kicked up from the ice below and it groaned and creaked in the movement as two sets of feet pounded across it. Reaching out towards the bow Cassie plucked it from the ground before slashing the air behind her using it like a makeshift sword.

A hiss tore from Elisa as the antlered ends of the bow sliced over the top of her chest leaving angry gashes over the once flawless skin. She managed to land a few hits upon her enemy as they skittered upon the lakes surface and she could see that Elisa was becoming more and more agitated as their odd dance went on.

"You will never be his you know. You are nothing but a whore to him. You are no good for him."

Pushing apart from each other they heaved in air as they stared at one another. Pointing the antlered bow towards Elisa, Cassie replied with as much venom.

"And I suppose you are, are you? The one who sought to seek him out but then happened up a vampire, fucked him then ran away. Only now years later you come sulking back because your supposed lover ditched you for a more younger and youthful bride. Ha what a joke."

This enraged Elisa her once pale complexion was flushed with the slightest of red. Her eyes almost dark as blood now. Those of the need for blood. Calming herself Elisa reached up to her chest, dipping her fingers into the gashes to draw streaks of blood onto them she placed it into her mouth before sucking, her eyes closing in ecstasy.

With a small laugh Elisa lunged at Cassie flipping her over to crash into the ice below. It cracked with the impact of Cassie weight then Elisa on top of her. Ripping the bow from Cassie grasp Elisa trapped her left wrist with it somehow not piercing her flesh as the antlers sat either side while she pinned the other just above her head.

Thrashing around Cassie kicked and bucked at Elisa but she couldn't move her. Her strength almost seemed to have doubled as she lent forward to lick up Cassie's mouth and nose before placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Ahh your such a waste. To think we could have pleased each other. I know Hircine can't just stick to one female. We could have made him happy together you know."

"Oh yea and just when I would feel secure you would kill me off. I don't think so."

Elisa mocked Cassie as she raised a hand the her mouth before smirking. She quickly followed up with a slap to the side of the face, cutting Cassie's bottom lip. Grunting, Nausea washed over Cassie as panic crept in. Her blood pounded through her veins, screaming at her to let go and let her dragon side out. She resisted though and instead did the only other thing she could with bound arms. Turning her face, Cassie swiped her tongue over her lip gathering blood in her mouth before spitting it in Elisa's face.

As she reared back slightly in disgust Cassie took the opportunity to head butt her sending a splattering of blood over her face. The hand holding her right wrist giving her another chance to swing and land a hook to Elisa's chin, throwing her off balance and onto the floor. Turning slightly Cassie pulled at the bow releasing her wrist and proceeded to scramble to a standing position, pulling an arrow from her back and taking aim. Only when she pointed to the ground Elisa was gone.

Turning in circles, she took in her surrounding but no sign as to where she had gone. No sooner had she dropped her stance did Elisa clock her around the face with a punch. She followed up by grabbing at her shoulders and swinging a knee up, winding her. Gasping and clutching her abdomen Cassie sliced the end of the bow through the air in hopes of catching Elisa. A cry rose in Elisa throat as the end of the bow dug into her side before an arrow swung down and plunged into the top of her shoulder. Screaming Elisa threw her head back clutching the arrow and snapping it before throwing it aside.

She leered at Cassie with a crazed look in her eyes as her fangs grew in length and her nails seemed to elongate. She salivated at the mouth as she growled before taking of her heeled shoes and flinging them haphazardly at Cassie. Deflecting the objects Cassie stumbled back slightly, almost slipping as she went onto the iced lake. Reaching back in a futile attempt she readied an arrow and let it go just as Elisa dashed towards her. Crashing into her, Cassie lost her grip on the bow, dropping it before slamming into the ice with an alarming crack. Punches were thrown at her face some of which she managed to avoid as they smashed into the ice beside her head.

"Mine! Mine! All mine!"

Elisa screamed as she clawed at Cassie's arms trying to pull them from her face. Nails raked down her cheeks and throat, the burning pain stinging with the cold touch to the air. Catching Elisa's hands and using them as leverage Cassie flipped her over forcing the ice to crack. Fire blazed into the palm of Elisa's hand that pushed against the ice under her causing the ice to melt at a rapid pace. Standing Cassie made a mad dash towards the edge of the bank but didn't make it as she plummeted into the icy depths as it gave way under a fire bolt.

Cold water shocked her system and water filled her mouth and lungs slightly as she tried to cry out. Trying to push to the surface she luckily found the large opening left behind by the fire bolt. Merging up for air she gasped frantically as she clawed her way out of the hole and onto the thick ice. On her hands and knee's she coughed and spewed water up from her lungs, gasping and panting.

Peeking a look over her shoulder Cassie couldn't see any sign of Elisa anywhere and with shaky feet she stood looking around before meeting Hircine's gaze. He graced her with a small smile and she smiled back weakly as she paced over to him but something was wrong as he drew his gaze away.

A cry tore from Cassie as on ice shard slammed through her armour and protruded out the front of her shoulder. Blood ran down in rivers and her vision began to haze over. This was it she could hear the sound of her heart beat. Falling to the ice unceremoniously she panted and gasped as her blood seeped out of her wound and pooled upon the floor, staining the snow red. Black formed around her vision and she could hardly keep her eyes open. Closing them she drew in slow breathes and listened to her surrounding.

"Huh is that it?"

That feeling settled over her again, the loud pounding of blood on her ears. Her breathing escalated and her wound although still bleeding felt like nothing to her, no pain just numbness. Snapping her eyes open, Cassie's eyes zeroed in on Elisa walking stiffly towards Hircine who had come to the edge of the lake near her. His word rang in her head. Don't let me down.

Before her mind could even think she was up on her feet and then suddenly shoving her fist into Elisa's face. The force of the punch pushed her back and made her slide on the snow as she hit it. Coming down onto her Cassie pushed her knee and applied her weight onto her stomach, pushing the wind out of her. Pulling at her gauntlets Cassie flung them to the sides before wrapping his fingers around Elisa's neck, applying pressure.

"You...wi...will never...be good...en...enough...for him!"

She choked out her words as her face swelled, her veins bulging, trying to supply her with oxygen but to no avail. Pressing deeper and hard Cassie squeezed, hearing the sickening creak and crack of bones as blood leaked from Elisa's mouth before her eyes rolled up into her head and her last breath came on as a gurgle.

Letting her grip go, Cassie placed her hands either side of Elisa's head choking back a sob. The pain in her shoulder returned as her blood cooled, her dragon side slipping back into the recesses of her mind. A gentle hand laid upon her head, stroking lightly to soothe her as the other placed itself upon her shoulder. A heat bloomed around her side as Hircine bracketed her side and placed gentle kisses and licks upon her back, sealing of her wound before standing again.

The feel of the corpse beneath her seemed to melt away and the sound of water running and birds singing resonated through the wind. Sniffing Cassie pulled her hand away from her face and peered up. They were on a lush grassy island that had a makeshift bridge leading to a patch of land and around them were weeping willows and cherry blossoms in full bloom. A water fall tipped over a high peek and ran around the island she was upon before dipping down another small fall and carrying on don stream.

As Cassie looked around she missed Hircine crouching down at her side, gently wiping away the tears that stained one of her cheeks. Drawing her attention to him, Hircine gave her a small smile, leant forward and placed a kiss on her lips.

"Well done my Huntress. I knew you wouldn't have failed me."

Sniffing and wiping the back of her hand across her other cheek she turned to sit in front of him.

"What if I had my lord?"

"Then I would have been very unsatisfied. If Elisa has been successful then she would have become my new champion."

"Oh."

Cassie looked away to focus on the engraving upon her ebony amour. She couldn't bare to see the look of disappointment on his face that she would ask such a question. A warm callused hand reached out to push her side bangs away from her face and tuck it behind one ear before pulling a face up to meet his gaze.

"However she didn't come out the victor, you did. You are my fated Huntress. I only hope you see that now and do not request another hunt."

"No my lord. I will not displease you by asking such things. But I have to ask..."

Cassie paused as she ran through the possible answers Hircine could give her. Her gaze flitting from his eyes to his mouth, trying to get a read on his current mood. He smiled, flashing his canines as he clasped his palms to her cheeks. Placing a kiss to her forehead before resting a hand on her thigh and the other upon the floor to steady himself

"What is it mate?"

"What will happen when you tire of me?"

Oh oh Cassie saw all kinds of emotions race over Hircine's face. First surprise as his brows rose slightly. Followed by confusion as his eyes blinked a few times and then a slightly angry expression as he frowned.

"It is true that I have had many women but none that I have wanted to finally settle down to have as a mate. You however sparked my interest when you kept coming back to the outskirts of my hunting ground. I just got lucky that you crossed on my grounds otherwise you were out of my jurisdiction."

Cassie went to speak but Hircine pressed a finger to her lips with a smirk before she proceeded to bite it with a sheepish smile of her own.

"Growing bored or tired as you say is not an option to me. I have been upon this plane for many centuries and never has a mortal stirred my interest or my feeling. As a Daedric Prince I may not seem old but I have been around for centuries and although very little Daedra like to start a family I for one would like offspring."

"But why..."

"Cassie if you are going to ask why you? Don't. Twice you have proven yourself worthy but you don't seem to believe that fate has brought us together. I therefore have a proposition. Until the next full moon I would like for you to be my mate. When the next full moon comes then I will deem a final hunt and chase."

"What will it entail my lord?"

"Upon the final hunt it will only be myself and you. The rules are this. You will run and I will chase you. As a prey you must evade me for a long as possible even if it mean attacking for a chance to escape."

"Will will the game be over?"

"The hunt will end when I can restrain you to the point that you cannot escape or if you make it to the other end of the hunting grounds. Make sure you put up a got fight and evade as much as possible. Even if it means using your surrounding to your advantage."

"I understand. What happens if I make it to the other end?"

Peeling her gaze away from Hircine's blue one's Cassie ran all the information through her head. So either way she looked at it she would become his regardless of whether she put up a good hunt or not.

" If you make it then you have gained your freedom to walk away from me as my huntress but I have to ask. Does it really bother you to be committed to such a disgusting vile creature like myself Cassie?"

Utter shock pulled her eyes wide and her mouth fell open as she snapped her head

back up to Hircine's. A serious look played over his strong features as he patiently awaited her reply.

"No! Not at all. I've just...never been in this situation before. I've never had this much attention."

"Then what is it?"

"Its because your a Daedric Prince. You said yourself that its unheard of for one of your kind to settle and much less with a Human. You could have someone that is so much stronger."

"There is no other. The feeling is mutual. I have never had an interest in mortal relations until you. However you are not quite as human as you think being Dragon born. You know of Sanguine correct?"

"Yes I do."

"He has a mortal lover named Luna. Most people know that Sanguine does like to hop from one bed to the next. But when fate happened across these two, lets just say that Luna changed something in Sanguine. They managed to get a priest to marry them believe it or not."

Cassie brows rose in surprise. Must of had to pay a lot of gold to allow a Daedra to set foot in such a holy place not to mention wedding them!

"If you still feel the need to test yourself then you may. I will hunt you upon the next full moon. If you feel so disheartened about becoming my mate then strive to get to the end."

"Thank you my lord, for understanding."

"The pleasure is all mine."

Leaning forward slightly Hircine clasped a hand behind her head and pulled her in for a kiss. She had forgotten how good it felt to feel his lips on hers and feel the playful swipes of his tongue on hers. Reaching up she cupped his face to deepen this kiss, a little groan rising up his throat before he pulled away. Standing tall he peered down to her and offered his hand to pull her up.

Pulling her towards him, Hircine enveloped her within his arms not giving her a chance to return the embrace before he mumbled in her ear and everything turned dark and blank.

Jolting up, Cassie panted wildly into the silent night. She could hear barking and turning slightly she was outside her back door. It opened suddenly and Reeko came bounding out jumping on her and licking her face.

"Ohh my what are you doing down there dear?"

Angeline stood within the doorway with a hand to her mouth to stifle a laugh as Cassie picked herself up from the floor, petting Reeko as she rose.

"Oh my that isn't your blood is it?"

In an instant Cassie panicked thinking about the gaping wound she had in her shoulder earlier. Raising her arm her touched the spot on to find part of her armour gone but no wound.

"No I um came across a few thieves and bandits on the way back."

"Oh thank the divines! Well come one get yourself inside and get cleaned up. You look tired dear."

With a small smile Cassie nodded in reply and patted Reeko's side before walking into her home and closing the door. Pulling off her armour she set it to the side to repair later tomorrow but for now she sunk low into the warm water and washed away the events of what only seemed like a days work. She tried not to worry about the next full moon but to know that she was now a mate of a Daedra cast a smile on her features and sent butterflies off in her tummy.

* * *

Wowsers thought I would have had this finished within a day! Wasn't I wrong! I just kept writing and writing and thinking no I ant end it there must carry on! I hope you enjoyed it and keep looking back for the next update. And I promise, promise, promise smut soon!


	6. Authors note

Just a quick message when I was going through my fanfics just to pick up from where I left off with the last chapter I realised I made a HUGE mistake! That mistake was the fact that I was using Meeko as both Cassie's dog in this fanfic but he was also Luna's dog and I just couldn't have that since its a contradiction AND...I mentioned Luna and Sanguine in this fanfic. So now Meeko is now known as Reeko in Cassie's world. I am such a poor writer! forgive me! Promise I am on doing the next instalment so stay tuned!


	7. Life on the Demon side

Title:- Life on the Demon side

Rating:- M

Summary:- So upon Hircine's request Cassie leaves her home for a few weeks to live the life the way a Daedric Prince does. Cassie has many things to learn as well as many trails.

* * *

A small whine and a wet nose pushed up against her face. Smiling Cassie turned her face the other way towards to light seeping into the window. Another low whine and half of Reeko's body slumped across her stomach as he nudged her stomach. Giggling Cassie cracked her eyes open and turned to rub his fur.

"Are you hungry son? Is that what your telling mammy? To get her sorry arse out of bed?"

Another whine and Reeko jumped from the bed before running out the door and down stair way. Propping herself up with a grin a bark ran through the house as Reeko insisted she get up. Shaking her head she pulled the sheets back and made her way to the kitchen. Considering the lengthy battle she had the previous night Cassie felt well rested with only a few bruises.

As Cassie tended to both their breakfasts she had so many questions spinning around in her mind. She dared to even consider asking Hircine, not after the serious look he had given her. One question that pestered her mostly was what she was going to do with Reeko for the month? Not only that but what if she didn't make it and Hircine caught her? With a sigh she fed and watered the pair of them before getting cleaned up and taking Reeko out for a well deserved walk. It was some time later when Cassie peered up before stopping in her tracks.

"What? Why am I here?"

Reeko barked and ran around the large open area, kicking up the untouched snow as he went. Gazing around Cassie swept her hair up and brought it over her shoulder, keeping a hold to stop the wind from whipping it around her face. This was most certainly the place she had first met Hircine in all his super hot glory! Reeko came bounding back up to her before stopping to turn in circle's at her feet. Smiling she patted his head before leaning to gather a pile of snow and crushing it down into a snow ball. Hurling it across the snowy canvas, Reeko went running after it barking wildly.

It hit the ground before he got to it. Stopping he looking around the area confused before looking back at Cassie. Shaking her head she gathered more before throwing it towards him. Jumping he caught it in his mouth, crushing it back into powder. Throwing another Reeko ran after it only he slipped upon the snow in a flurry. Curling over Cassie howled in laughter as she watched him clamber back up. Standing, Cassie wiped away the tears before holding her arms out to him. He came bounding up to her in a rush. Slipping again on the snow as he reached her they both hit the deck in heap.

"Reeko! You silly sausage!"

Wrapping her arms around him she giggled wildly as he rubbed his nose over her face. A crunching sounded that pulled Reeko's attention the second he heard it. Pulling his face back from hers he looked around before he dashed off. Propped up on her elbows Cassie watched and gasped in surprise. Only a few feet away from them Hircine stood in his hellish sexiness! No one could forget those eye's the hot toned muscular body or the demonic horned antlers the protruded from his skull. Cassie watched in fascination as Reeko came to a slow walk before Hircine. Crouching down Hircine lifted his hand towards Reeko in a friendly gesture.

She heard him whine, tilting his head before leaning towards Hircine and smelling his scent upon his fingers. Turning Reeko looked back at Cassie as though asking if this human was safe to be around. A small smile danced over Cassie's lips in response. Turning back Reeko licked slightly as Hircine's fingers before nudging his hand with his nose, pushing his skull underneath, requesting a scratch from him. Hircine complied, ruffling Reeko's fur with a small laugh before that rare smile formed upon his lips. That rare smile that showed a hint of his fangs.

Pushing up from the ground, Cassie patted the snow from her clothing before lifting her gaze to find blue one's right in front of her. Gasping in surprise, palm pressed to her chest Cassie took a step back, composing herself. Hircine's arm shot out taken a hold of Cassie's upper arm to steady her as Reeko whined pushing his head to her leg, silently asking if she was well.

"I'm sorry my Huntress. I did not mean to startle you."

Releasing her arm Hircine clasped her hair, pushing it back from her face, tucking it behind her ear before resting his palm against her cold cheek. Peering up into those azure eyes Cassie blew out a sigh of relief before smiling slightly.

"I..I am fine my lord. Your just...very light on your feet."

There it was again that rare smile. It drew her attention to his lips before she moistened her own before locking gazes again. Pulling away from her Hircine crossed his arms, clasping a hold of his bulging biceps as he regarded her.

"What is it that you seek my huntress? You have questions no?"

"Well...I do but...just one that is playing on my mind."

"What is it my love?"

Peering down to Reeko at her side, she reached for him, petting his ear before looking back to the prince.

"Well I was just thinking if you catch me what am I going to do with Reeko? He...He is my everything. My protector, my best friend..."

"I would expect you to bring him with you. I don't expect you to dump everything Cassie and leave it all behind. Why would you think that? Because what...I'm a selfish Daedra that gets a kick from making a mockery of humans?"

Oh boy he sounded serious! His eyes had become a dark shade of blue rather than the almost neon blue. His voice had dipped an octave or two and he only seemed to use her name when he was being very serious. Need to recover and fast!

"No my lord. I do not see you as selfish. I just didn't think you would want a mutt under your feet constantly."

"I have seen how this animal treats you with the up most care and respect. He is very protective of you. He will make a very loyal dog to have with us. The perfect companion for hunting."

"I understand my lord."

With a grin Hircine thumbed up his mask before wrapping an arm around Cassie's back pulling her into him, forcing the breath out of her lungs as she collided with his hard chest. His other came up to slip into her hair, tilting her head back before crushing his lips to hers. The contact lit a fire in her whole body as he slanted his head to deepen the kiss. His tongue traced her lips slightly seeking entrance to her mouth and she willingly obliged his request.

Their tongues twined together and a shiver ran up the length of Cassie's back, causing her body to arch into Hircine's. She groaned slightly as Hircine pulled her even tighter to his body. His heat leaking into her clothing. Placing one hand upon his chest, her other sunk into the sides of his hair. The kiss felt amazing and yet Cassie needed a gulp of air. They both panted wildly as they get their fill of one another before pulling back with small gasps.

"The full moon will rise within the next few weeks. I would like for you to come to me tonight to begin some form of training."

"Yes my lord as you wish."

With one last searing kiss Hircine pulled back slightly with a small smile. Gently pulling his fingers free of Cassie's hair, Hircine reached above their heads chanting something in Daedric tongue before everything around them melted away into darkness. Her head felt fuzzy and no sooner had she cracked her eyes she slammed them shut with a moan.

"Hush my huntress. I have you."

Strong arms encased her, seemingly pulling her up from the ground into a warm solid chest. Lips pressed against her furrowed brows before being carried somewhere. Cassie didn't open her eyes and tried to keep the contents of her stomach down. They came to a stop and she was gently deposited upon a very plush covering.

"Rest my love. I shall wake you in a few."

Groaning her reply she felt Hircine pull away from her to pat the bottom of the bed. Hearing Reeko half yawn half whine he clambered upon the bed and settled. Within a few Cassie slipped into a light slumber.

 _(Dreaming)_

 _She awoke to the smell of fresh crisp air and something digging sharply into her upper arm. Groaning Cassie peered up to see a raven eye balling her. Shrugging it off she pulled herself up from the deep encasing snow and glanced around._

" _What...Where am I?"_

 _Rubbing her arms she turned in a circle. Strange the snow was untouched besides were she had been laying only moments ago. Silently Cassie took a few steps forwards then stopped. Her eyes widened before her eyes rolled up into her head and her body went slack, hitting the floor._

 _Cracking open an eye, Cassie huffed looking around her. This area seemed different than the last, rolling onto hands and knees she pushed up to a stand. There were a lot of hills and very little trees this time not much coverage. Turning Cassie peered up towards a large statue of a deer, wolf and a man with large antlers. Huh must be Hircine's shrine. But wait what was that at the top? Was that the finish line that would grant her freedom?_

" _Ah at last pure beauty fills my vision. Radiant you are my huntress."_

 _Turning Cassie saw Hircine pacing towards her in a leisurely pace. His mask was missing half it side and his face had a gash running from his forehead to brow and another across his lips, blood painted his cheek, chin and neck. His abdomen bore other wounds and bruises but he still remained the Dark Lord of the hunt._

" _What...what hap..."_

 _Cassie's lips clamped shut as her minds eye filled with visions of her fighting and fending off Hircine. The one of her destroying half his mask inflicting the wounds. The other of her fending him off with hand to hand combat. Wait! Looking back to the peek of the hill where the shrine was she realised she had to reach the goal. She had been avoiding Hircine in the full moon hunt. She needed to get there before he could fully restrain her and claim her._

 _Turning she made a mad run for the bottom of the hill. Throwing a glance of her shoulder she could just see Hircine breaking out into a run. His eyes burnt with want, desire, need the pure azure blue of them so piercing with the moon light bouncing from them. Whimpering Cassie forced herself to pick up the pace but her body wouldn't comply with her demands. She felt fatigued and drained but she had to try. No sooner had she started clambering up the snowy hill she felt her foot slip and her mind went blank once more._

 _Gasping Cassie pulled her face free of the snow. Shit! The finish line is there! Looking down the hill Cassie could see Hircine closing the distance between them. The line practically mocked her as the wind swayed it towards her, taunting and goading her. Crawling up the rest of the way to safe her slipping back to the bottom she reached a hand up and tugged on the makeshift ribbon material just as Hircine pulled at her ankle and flipped her onto her back, bracing himself over her._

" _You're mine huntress, I cannot let you go, cannot live my life without you in it."_

 _His voice was a deep rumble, his eyes spoke of urgency and lust. His body felt scalding hot against her body as he leant down between he parted legs and then supported his weight on his forearms. Bracketing Cassie's face with his hands Hircine dipped down for a brutal kiss that took the breath from her lungs, his tongue seeking entrance._

 _He radiated hunger and desire as he pushed their lower bodies flush. A small moan left Cassie's swollen lips as he rubbed against her sex with his cock. His kiss becoming more uncontrolled as he crushed into her further his fangs cutting her tongue and lips. A demonic growl sounded from Hircine as her blood collided inside both their mouths. The bitter sweet coppery taste kissed his tongue causing him to lap at her lip, chin and neck to savour every bit of the sweet nectar. Just as Hircine pulled away to peer down at her, Cassie felt the darkness clawing at the edge of her vision again before once more her mind went dark._

 _Cassie felt conscious as though she were merely resting her eyes only she could feel her heart pounding and small moans and gasps were escaping from her lips. Her legs were propped up and open with two thick arms wrapped around the tops of her thighs. One of her hands gripped and tugged at the covering underneath her while another grasped a hold of long dark locks of hair._

 _Opening her eyes her vision was greeted with a large glass roof over head with medium size glass balls that hung down from the support beams. They held various little trinkets within the centre. They spun gently and the moon would catch the gems and items casting beautiful sprays of colours across the walls. Peering up Cassie could see her legs splayed open and Hircine lapping and sucking eagerly at her clit._

 _Her sex felt hot and swollen with his ministrations. Her clit throbbed with the pleasure as Hircine swirled his tongue over it both gently and almost feather light and then roughly, sucking on it to draw more blood to the surface. A heat pooled in her stomach and she knew she wouldn't last much longer, her climax nearing. The hand within Hircine's hair wandered up to his horned antlers, tracing them from were they protruded from his skull all the way up to the sharp pointed tips._

 _They scratched and bit into her palms but she didn't care it only aided in the pleasure. Just as she were to reach the blinding white vision of her climax she grasped a hold of Hircine's antlers keeping him in place just as her orgasm came washing over her...but the darkness cast over her vision before the euphoria could be permitted._

 _(End dreaming)_

Bolting upright Cassie gasped before running a hand through her hair to push back her bangs. Closing her eyes and tilting her head back she allowed her heart to come back to a more regular pace. Running her hand over her face she opened her eyes only to jump again.

"Sleep well my huntress?"

Hircine sat just off to the side of the large bed arms crossed over his chest and one ankle propped up on his knee. A sly grin graced his lips as though he knew what she had been dreaming. Swallowing Cassie nodded her head, locking eyes with him, only she wish she hadn't. That smile that made her weak was plastered over his lips as he tilted his head to the side.

"Care to tell? You seemed to thrash about a lot."

"I'm sure you can piece together what I was dreaming."

She gave him a slightly pissed off look as she knew he knew what she had dreamt off. Hircine chuckled lightly, his grin morphing into a full smile that flashed his fangs in a tantalising taunt. She wondered if they would hurt if he bit her?

"I have an idea however I think if you explained I would have a far better picture."

Sighing Cassie worried her fingers together in her lap before glancing at Hircine and then away. Taking in a deep breath she looked back towards his grinning face.

"I was in a snow filled area and I was on the floor when I stood and took a few steps I just seemed to black out. When I came to the next time I was somewhere else. Less tress but loads of hills and right at the top of one was what I can only assume to be your shrine."

She paused slightly letting Hircine take in the information. He nodded, asking her to continue.

"Only at the top of the where this shrine was there was a make shift finish line. Then you turned up out of the blue. But...you were injured, covered with gashes and bruises. Half of your mask was missing as well. I went to ask you what had happened but then images came rushing back to me and I realised I had to get to the top of the hill. I made a run for it but just as I went to clamber up it I slipped and blacked out again."

Tearing her gaze away she worried at her interlocked fingers again before looking back it him.

"Go on."

"Next second I was within a couple of paces of the finish line. To save me slipping back to the bottom I crawled the rest of the way. I made it and tugged on the ribbon but you grabbed my ankle and tugged me back down then flipped me over to face you."

There was no way she could explain the next part while looking into his gaze. She could already feel her face flushing with embarrassment. Even remembering the kiss she felt her heart pound and she self consciously swiped her tongue over her bottom lip.

"What happened when I flipped you over my huntress? Tell me."

"You...you just kissed me hard. Hard enough to cut my tongue and my lip."

"Then what?"

"You...you cleaned it up."

"Was there anything else?"

"N...no no there wasn't after that I just blacked out again before coming to."

Ops she just landed herself in embarrassment city. There was no way she could get away without explaining the best part.

"Where were you when you came around?"

Cassie picked up on the slight amusement in Hircine's voice as well as the slight deep in his tone. She looked towards him and opened her mouth only to clamp it shut and look away. Blowing out a short breath she looked back at him.

"I...I was...no I cant."

Tearing her gaze from his she let her hair fall forward to cover her blushing face from his view but that didn't deter him. Uncrossing his limbs, Hircine leant forward to push back Cassie's hair and tucked it behind her ear before resting his forearms on his knees with eager anticipation.

"Tell me huntress what happened."

Cassie peeked towards him worrying at her bottom lip debating whether she should. Its not like he wouldn't have any idea what she had been dreaming about for crying out loud! But the way he was leant forward like a child absorbed by a fairy tale. His face was set in a relaxed sexy half smile as his eyes ate up her face and body before settling upon her lips that she still worried.

"Do I have to?"

"You do not have to my huntress. However I would love to hear the details from your mouth."

"I...I was conscious as though I were resting my eyes and...my heart was pounding and when I opened them I could see...see...you down...down there."

She had to tear her gaze form his. He was reading her every thought and emotion through her eyes. She worried her lips again before licking at it.

"Down there where Cassie?"

His voice had taken on a husky tone and when she looked back at him his eyes were half lidded and his mouth slightly parted as he panted quietly.

"Um between...my legs. You were uh..."

"Was I tasting your nectar from your pussy? Lapping at your clit while you grasped my hair and tugged at it? Writhing around as I bathed your clit with my tongue. First slowly then roughly, sucking on it. Tell me Cassie please."

If her face wasn't on fire earlier it certainly was now. How could he explain something without breaking a sweat?! She felt hot all over as the images came back to her. He was right as well, right down to a tee.

"Yes uh that's uh what...what you were...doing. Then I...I woke up."

She looked over towards him, a small sheepish grin forming over her lips.

"Well this is no good."

That grin was wiped from her face the instant he stated that. Pulling himself up Hircine towered over her before pacing to the bottom of the bed. Looking her squarely in the face he grasped a hold of her ankles and tugged her down the bed before looming over the top of her. She lay there as solid as a rock as Hircine proceeded to place a kiss on her brow then her nose and finally her lips. They wandered up her jaw line before nipping at her ear sending waves of heat and shivers up her back.

" This problem needs to be rectified. Yours stocking stress and this is no good to take into training with you. Let me heal you."

"But I...I'm not hurt my lord."

Pulling away from her ear Hircine grinned down at her pushing his aching cock to her heated sex.

"I meant to rid the stress of an unfulfilled desire. To sexually heal you my huntress."

Cassie blinked a few times up at him as it sank in. Her mouth slightly agape and her eyes partially wide.

"What?"

"Let me show you."

She felt uncertain it had been along time since any man had been between her legs in more than one way. Either way she looked at it Hircine had the upper hand on this and if she told him no she would be lying to herself and surely he would be able to tell. Her mind wandered back to her dream, remembering the exquisite feel of his tongue on her and the way his thick set arms wrapped around her legs, splaying her open to his lashing.

Cassie came back from her small fantasy to the sound of Hircine groaning above her. To his delight Cassie had been rubbing his cock with her heated sex, sending waves of electric sparks up his shaft.

"Sorry...I"

"I'm certainly not. However we should wash away the days stresses. Come my huntress. Let us bathe."

Pulling away from her Hircine gathered her into his arm and carried her from the sleeping quarters. She hadn't had time to take in the view but she did a quick sweep. The bed was large and covered with plush quilts surrounded with pillows. The headboard rest against the wall had carvings etched into it. On either side the bed were nightstand's with scented candles.

To the left of the bed against the wall sat a long desk filled with various wooden figures and what appeared to be arrows that were being made. Next to that were a few book cases filled to the brim and on the opposite side of the room was a large arched windows. It looked like something from a Gothic cathedral. Around the window were suspended woven egg chairs also filled with cushions and pillows and outside the window was a view that simply had her eyes glued to it.

Coming out of the room Hircine followed the hall lit with candles and went into a door at the bottom. The room was huge with pots of various flowers stood in the corners and another large window. At either end of the window stood large sconces to better help fill the room with light. Within the centre of the room were what looked like waist height walls built into the shape of an "n" one section missing to allow a person to submerge into the deep pool of water. Cassie had to admit it looked inviting.

Coming to a stop Hircine gently placed Cassie upon her feet before proceeding to take off his mask. Cassie froze as she watched him strip away his clothing, baring his god like body to her. She watched his muscles flex as he pulled and the blood pump through his veins causing them to stick out and cord around and down towards his hands. He bent forward to tug off his boots and Cassie couldn't resist but take a sneak peak at that tight arse!

Eyes travelling up from his behind to the sharp hips and over the expanse of his toned back Cassie couldn't help gasp lowly to herself. He truly was a god! Her eyes rove back down just in time to see the garb around Hircine's waist come away along with his underclothing. He turned slowly bringing everything in show. Cassie felt her face heat and instantly her eyes diverted to look off to the side, making it appear she was taking in the room when she wasn't. Ha-ha yea right you were checking out his butt!. She heard and saw him from her peripheral vision coming towards her. He smelt like cinnamon and spice along with that dark musk male scent. It was heady to take it in but she remained frozen as he clasped her wrist bringing it to his lips and kissing her pulse point.

This pulled her attention as she watched his lips connect with her creamy skin.

"May I?"

Cassie drew her eyes up to those gorgeous light blue one's with a confused expression.

"My lord?"

"May I bare you to me? Strip you of your clothing and bare your body to me inch by inch? To savour the sight and burn the image into my mind?"

Cassie felt a little panicked just like every other girl in the world she had body issues. If she could see them she certainly did not want a sinfully gorgeous looking man that probably had to do very little to keep his body in shape seeing them. Either way he was set on having her naked and in the pool by the end of the night. She didn't have much of a choice. She peeked up locking gazes and nodded slightly as she whispered.

"Okay."

Keeping her gaze on his Hircine drew his finger tips up her inner arms, causing the small hairs to stand up. Cupping her cheeks he leant down slightly and placed a delicate kiss upon her forehead before whispering.

"Raise your arms."

Pulling away slightly Cassie obliged his command and brought her arms up towards the roof. With a small smile Hircine clasped his hands around Cassie's wrists and flushed their bodies together. Dipping down again Hircine silently pushed his head through the small gap between her raised arm and neck. Breathing in her scent deeply he drew his fingertips once again down the soft insides of her arms and over the ticklish spot of her armpit before running them down her sides. He used the lightest touch on her sides hearing her gasp slightly and arch her back into his heated body.

Taking light purchase on her hips Hircine remained still, breathing her in deeply and exhaling with a ruffle of her locks. He groaned into her neck and squeezed her hips before grasping the bottom of her black top and pulling it up and over her head. Dropping it Hircine hummed in appreciation before encircling her in his arms crushing them together again. He felt Cassie bring her arms down and wrap them around his neck as she buried her face into his neck, panting slightly. He could still feel tension in her body but she was beginning to unwind.

Trailing one hand down to Cassie's side Hircine made quick work of the zip at the side of her dovetail style skirt and it slipped free of her hips and pooled around her ankles. Murmuring to her to step out Hircine gathered the clothing up and placed it upon a small table to save wrinkles before pulling back from her to take her in.

He could see she looked self conscious but he couldn't help but let his gaze fall over her face with her beautiful dark hair loose over her shoulder. Following the sleek creamy neck he so longed to pierce again with his fangs down to that inviting collar bone. She had on a simple padded style bra in sinful red that pushed her small bust up. From there his view was obscured by Cassie's arms wrapped over her tummy. He clicked his tongue a few times getting her attention as he shook his head at her. Leaning forward he pulled her arms free to rest them at her sides.

He couldn't see a single fault on her yet she seemed to think she had loads. How foolish of her. Her tummy was flat but when tensed formed the slightly muscular build she had. She wasn't quite an hourglass shape but a sleek pear shape. Her body ran down and then in at her waist and then back out to her full hips. Her legs were full of power from the thick band of muscle in her upper thighs and her calves that stood to attention when she tensed to keep from wobbling everywhere. He'd soon have those wrapped around his waist.

Stepping forward Hircine gathered her hair and pushed it back over her shoulder. Reaching round he unclasped her bra before reaching up to pull the straps down from her shoulders. Slowly he pulled away the material and a small thrill ran through him to see her nipples already hard. Dropping the item upon her other clothing Hircine placed his hands on her hips before trailing kisses from her collar bone down the centre of her chest, rubbing his cheek against her breast before coming to rest just above her panty line.

Looking up from his crouched position he could see her face was flushed and her lips parted as she gazed back at him in wonder. Placing another small kiss on her lower abdomen he hooked his fingers in her underwear and tugged them down her legs not once breaking eyes contact. Planting a kiss on her pelvic bone he allowed her to Step free of them before he popped them upon the table then proceeded to walk over to the pool. Taking a small glass bottle he tipped a small amount of liquid into it.

Waiting a few for the substance to mix in Hircine submerged himself into the water before turning to Cassie who stood silently watching him. Grinning he beckoned her over purposely leaving her alone so he could watch her walk over to him.

"Come."

How could he do this to her?! She felt embarrassed to hell being stood naked as though she were just born. Gathering what little courage she had left she wandered over to the steps leading into the pool. Dipping in one foot then the other she submerged into taking purchase of Hircine's offered hand.

The water was just the right temperate and the heavenly scent that rose in the air had her humming in delight. Wrapping an arm around Cassie's waist Hircine drew his other through her hair and pulled her head back slightly pressing his lips to hers. It started out gentle but escalated into a deep passionate kiss. Pulling back Cassie's gasped looking to the dark prince as he grinned and ducked his head to her neck. She canted it slightly to allow more access and he growled his thanks as he nipped and sucked at her pulse point following it to the hollow part were her collar bone was.

From there he bit from one end to the other before seeking out those tight nipple's. Untangling his hand from Cassie's hair he cupped her breast before kissing directly over her nipple then ran his tongue over it. He teased it lightly with just the tip before surrounding it in his mouth. Cassie moaned at the feel as little sparks ran from her nipple to her sex. The tugging and pulling felt thrilling as he moved over to repeat the same treatment to the other then stepped back.

Reaching out Hircine pulled another bottle from a small alcove built into the pools walls. Squirting a small amount his palm he smoothed it over Cassie's upper body, rubbing soothingly over her shoulder, sides, tummy and saving her breasts for last, making sure to thumb her nipples before tending to her back.

Cupping water into his hands Hircine told Cassie to close her eyes as he soaked her hair in prep for washing. Again he liberally squirted shampoo into his palm before massaging it in to create a lather before rinsing it back out. Her hair hung in a straight dark length pooling around her like ink in the water. Cassie felt like she should offer to tend to him however it seemed he had other ideas.

Pulling her back against him Cassie's backside bumped against Hircine's thick length. He groaned and ground himself back against her as he secured an arm around her waist. His other trailing down her side and around the front of her tummy before hovering just over her pussy.

"Are you wet my huntress? May I find out?"

Heat rushed to her face as Hircine's fingertips brushed back and forth on the top of her pubic bone. She could feel the smile on his face and those fangs peeking from his top lip to press against his bottom one.

"I...I think so my lord."

Taking this as a yes Hircine dipped his fingers under the water before pressing them up against her pussy lips and pulling them up and around. Parting them at her opening to gather her juices before rubbing it over her clit. Gasping in surprise Cassie clasped her hands upon Hircine's forearm as he gently assaulted her clit.

"Ah yes you are wet my huntress. Your body is ready for me. However I will not take you tonight. This is about you."

She felt on fire as he alternated between rubbing her clit and penetrating her with his fingers. Each caress pushed her closer to the edge and they hadn't even gotten started in her opinion. Stopping his taunting Hircine wrapped his other arm around her in a tight embrace kissing at her neck before nicking her skin, drawing a small amount of blood to the surface. He lapped it up groaning as the burst of sweet flavour hit his tongue. He couldn't deny he wanted to lodge his fangs deep in her neck but he had to wait and bide his time.

"Go sit on the edge of the steps."

Cassie could feel that Hircine reluctantly let her go to the steps with a small slap to the arse as she went. She looked over her shoulder with a small pout as she nursed her cheek with a rub. Turning she placed herself on the highest step so she was out of the water, peering over to Hircine who stood arms crossed, head tilted while rubbing the tip of his tongue over one of his fangs.

"Spread your legs for me. I want to see all of you."

She sat still for a moment letting the dirty command run through her head before she slowly parted them until he was satisfied. Making his way over to her Hircine came to rest upon the steps a few below her. Taking her leg he lifted it and placed kisses up its length. It tickled but felt erotic and hot as well. Cassie couldn't help but giggle and tried to pull her leg free but he held tight.

Once he had reach her upper thigh he pushed her legs slightly further open before propping one upon his shoulder. This automatically forced Cassie to lay propped up on her elbows and therefore opened her just a little more.

"Gods your a sight to behold my huntress."

She looked from her lower half to Hircine to catch his eyes as though she were questioning why he would say such a thing. His tongue was once again rubbing at his fangs and she couldn't help but look from his eyes to them. They had becoming slightly longer and sharper by the looks of it. But watching his tongue flick over the tip make her feel hot.

"Thank you."

" Just having you near me makes my fangs ache."

"Why do the ache?"

"They ache because my body feels the need to claim you. However I won't not until the full moon."

Shit she had forgotten all about that, to wrapped up in the lust he was radiating. Bowing his head back to her pussy he kissed her directly on her clit and then her opening drawing a shudder down her spine. His tongue ran up either side of her lips before teasing her opening. He lingered there for a while growling at her taste before wrapping an arm around her legs to keep her in place. Delving his tongue into her he thrust in and out.

Cassie couldn't ignore what he was doing for all it felt weird but a very good weird. His growls only indicated that he were thoroughly enjoying his "Feast". It made her clit throb with need as tightened his fingers around her legs and pushed his face further into her heat. Once Hircine had stated his need of her juices did he begin lashing her clit with his tongue and god did it feel heavenly.

Throwing her head back Cassie exhaled a gasp but then the next one came out a bit louder when he sucked on her clit before returning to the thorough licking. Somewhere down the line Cassie had leant to one side and her seeking fingers ran through Hircine's hair, grasping, pulling and scratching at his scalp. Each time Cassie scratched at his scalp the small parts of his horns would dig into her skin, biting and peeling away a few thin layers of skin, all adding to her pleasure.

Cassie could feel her climax coming close and Hircine must have sensed it as well from her body language. Her thighs began to tighten and she could feel her juices covering her pussy lips and her inner thighs. Her fingers had come away from Hircine's head to grasp at his forearm, fingernails biting crescent shapes into his skin.

"Hircine...I...I'm"

"Come for me my huntress."

She didn't need telling again as he continued but this time used the flat of his tongue for more friction. Peering down to watch his actions, her heart stuttered as her gaze locked with his own before her orgasm tore through her. Her cries echoed slightly and her back arched into him as her fingers dug harshly into his arm. Finally as the last of her climax ebbed away she closed her eyes panting lightly.

A few seconds and her heart had calmed from its rapid beating. Blinking a few she looked to Hircine who currently inspected the damage upon his forearm.

"Oh god...I...I...did not mean to harm you."

Sitting up Cassie looked upon the wound before expecting to see an angry looking prince glaring at her however he casually brought the wound to his lips and licked away the small droplets of blood.

"If anything my love I am partial to rough play. It was but a light scratch."

"But I...I drew blood."

Looking from his arm to his face he held a small smile as he reached for her face, placing his palms onto her cheeks. Pulling her forwards slightly he met her half way, placing a lingering kiss on her lips.

"Come we shall retire for the night. It will be a long day tomorrow."

"But...my lord...what about you?"

"What about me?"

"Well..."

Her eyes flicked down to his still hard length that stood proud from the water before looking back at him. Looking down himself he shook his head before coming out of the water, pulling Cassie up along with him.

"This is not about me but you. Do not worry it will go."

(Next morning)

Morning came fast and Cassie awoke to the sound of birds singing. Cracking her eyes she slammed them shut as the sun dazzled her vision. Squinting them open everything came into clear sight. Sighing lightly she sat up in bed pushing her hair back from her face before rubbing over her eyes. Turning she glanced at the other side of the bed only to find it empty.

Hmm maybe it was all just a dream. If it were then why was she still naked under the sheets and in a different bed. Just at that the door opened and in came Reeko and Hircine. Pulling the covers up, Cassie patted the bed signalling for Reeko to jump up. Bounding over he dove on and assaulted her with nose rubs. Giggling she ruffled his head as he slumped over her legs.

"Good morning huntress."

"Good morning Hircine."

She looked to him with a small smile before glancing away as the memories of last night came rushing back. Silently Hircine placed a small tray down with various fruits and treats. Pulling up a chair he sat back and eyed her. Taking in the tray of food her stomach growled and she clasped the sheets tighter around herself to quieten the noise. Plucking at the food she thanked the prince before picking an apple up and taking a bite from it.

"The pleasure is mine."

His voice sounded husky as he spoke and from the corner of her eye she could see his own taking in her covered form. Cassie ate as much as she could handle before settling the tray onto the bedside cabinet.

"So what are we covering today?"

"I thought we would start with stealth. You make yourself a liability if you are not silent enough to get the drop on an opponent."

"When do we start?"

"Straight away. I have selected some clothing for you. I hope it is to your liking."

Pointing to the desk Hircine pulled himself before taking his leave, Reeko following him out as he went. The door clicked into place and Cassie pulled the sheets back and wandered over to the clothing. She was surprised to find it was not Hides of animals but flexible material and in black as well. Lifting one item at a time she inspected them. The top was of the shoulder style top, black and tight fitting. The next item was another style of skirt that came to the knee but one side was longer than the other and the final item were a pair of knee length trousers.

It could have been worse but she would have to make do with the item she had. Lucky her she had a fresh pair of panties and bra to accommodate her clothing. Changing and freshening up Cassie Dutch braided her hair and draped it over her shoulder.

Silently she made her way out of the bedroom and followed the source of Reeko's barks. Pushing the door to she looked around to find this room was the image of the one in her dream! The large glass roof overhead let day light leak into the room. The rays of the sun caught the gems that perched inside the glass orbs that hung from the support beams and in the centre of the room was a large seat that are arched up and over at the back rest.

"Its suites you well."

Tearing her eyes from the glass window Cassie looked to Hircine who was crouched with Reeko sat patiently beside him. Standing Hircine pointed towards a pair of black boots before reaching for his mask and securing over his face. Tugging them on Cassie was pleasantly surprised to find they fit and the felt super comfortable.

"I am ready when you are."

With a small nod Hircine made his way out of the room and towards a large door. She followed silently behind him, keeping her eyes trained on his back. Watching with his movement how his muscles moved and flexed along with him. Pushing the door open the sun streaked the floor and birds sang. Stepping passed the door Hircine turned to regard Cassie, holding a hand out. Looking from the outside to Hircine's offered palm she grasped it before stepping out into sunlight.

Squinting her eyes Cassie rose an arm to block out the light before lightly squeezing Hircine's hand and letting go. Taking a few paces she took in her surroundings. They were within a wood, trees hung here and a small pond sat just to the right. Turning Cassie took in the building they just left. It was a large wooden style cabin of sorts. Its shape looked to be running in an L.

"Did you build this my lord?"

She pointed while looking to Hircine as he paced over to her coming to stand behind her placing a hand upon her hip.

"It is what I and most of my worshippers had built many centuries ago. I have altered most places like the bathing pool and the glass roof within the relaxation chamber. Otherwise it remains the same. There is a room below for my followers should they wish to seek the way of hunting."

"You have people living with you?"

"No most of my followers choose to live within their own abode. Come we shall start your training."

Leading her away from the wooden house, Hircine took her into the woods. They went down an embankment before coming to a stop just above a river. Below there was a Doe quenching its thirst. Hircine crouched patting the floor beside him signalling for her to come down as well. Pushing his shoulder slightly to Cassie's he whispered in a low tone.

"I would like for you to try and sneak up on the Doe."

"I think I could handle that."

"Without alerting it. I shall track your movement."

Cassie nodded before making her way down a small dirt path that lead towards the river bank, crouching she hid herself behind a row of shrubbery. As she made it a few paces away from the watchful gaze of the Doe Cassie needed to cross the river via the makeshift stepping stones. Nimbly she managed to cross with slipping and landing on her fat arse or getting any water on her however she just made it to the other side and ducked down near a bush as the Doe pulled its head up looking more in the direction of Hircine.

Peering up to where he was she couldn't even see him. Was he even still there? Pulling her attention back to the Doe Cassie made her way around the back of the Doe. As she got closer she took her steps more slowly. Placing her palm on trees and brushing against them she was ensuring the Doe was distracted. Its ears where twitching her way but it didn't look up at any point. Almost there she thought as he foot falls became a little eager to reach her target. SNAP! She froze before whipping around a tree, pushing her back up against it.

A few seconds passed before she peeked around the tree to find the Doe gone.

"What?"

Stepping out from the tree Cassie wandered over the spot it had been stood in, looking around it was no where in sight.

"You were not careful enough my huntress."

Cassie turned to see Hircine stood a little ways to her right arms crossed over his chest.

"You were doing quite well until you crossed over the river. Your feet chipped off the smallest of stones that would hit the water. Then you used trees as cover however your clothing and skin brushing against it alerted the creature. The smallest of sounds it will hear. Lastly the stick."

Bending he picked a stray one up, holding it before throwing it to the rivers current.

"You need to be wary of where your standing and what is upon the floor. You also need to control your breathing and try to minimize it and lastly use your surroundings to your advantage."

"But I tried with the trees and it clearly didn't work."

"Come I shall show you."

Taking them to another area that was filled with greenery, trees and grass a large Deer lazily grazed upon the lush green grass. Silently Hircine pointed to his eyes and then to the Deer. Cassie nodded before watching the prince of the hunt do what he does best. Heading away from Cassie he disappeared from sight. Looking around she couldn't see him anywhere. A sharp noise cut through the air that sounded to the left of the Deer. It pulled its head up and looked over to the area. It was then she saw Hircine looking from behind a tree something was held within his palm.

Crouching slightly Hircine made his way closer to the distracted Deer and just before the Deer went to return to eating Hircine flung whatever item he had up and into the tree branches allowing it to bounce of a few branches. This time the Deer lifted its head and turned its back to Hircine and with swift silent movement Hircine lunged and caught it around its neck. It whined and pulled before Hircine brushed his fingertips up the length of its nose. It seemed to calm the creature before he let it go stepping back. Shaking its head the Deer trotted away and out of sight.

A small smile formed on Cassie's lips as she came out of her cover and jogged up to Hircine.

"That was amazing."

"Did you see what I did? Tell me what advantages I took to allow me to gain the upper hand?"

"Well you headed back a little ways from where we came I guess to allow you to clamber up the tree and use it as cover. You then readied an arrow to distract the Deer to allow you time to clamber back down. Using the tree as cover you threw something to allow you to draw the distance and then you were on top of it in an instant."

"Very good observations. Remember them."

The day went by and Cassie tried and better yet tried. Each time she would fail right at the last second. One last attempt before the sun set, Cassie was so close she had nothing around her to use to draw the attention of the lone Deer. It was sat amongst the grass taking in the area. Looking around there were branches laying around but to see that sailing through the air would certainly scare it off hmm what could see do?

Barely in a whisper Cassie mumbled Zul Mey Gut (Throw voice) before turning to throw her voice behind the Deer. It stood to attention turning its back to Cassie and this was her chance, picking up a small branch Cassie crept her way towards the Deer before using the branch and flinging it up to the left side of the trees. Just as it turned its head in that direction Cassie in a desperate attempt ran the last small gap between them before crashing into the Deer's side.

They hit the ground with a hard thud and she clamped desperately to the creature as it bucked and pulled trying to get away. She couldn't keep her grip and decided it best to let it go. It dashed off leaving her in a panting heap sprawled across the ground. Groaning she kicked her legs against the floor before looking at Hircine who loomed over her with a fanged grin on his face.

"Well done my huntress. A bit wobbly at the end but you used both your surroundings and your gift as Dragon born to distract the Deer. Well done."

They made their way back to the cabin and proceeded to get cleaned up and rest up for the night. As Cassie came out of the bathing pool she noticed a large long black t shirt waiting for her. She smiled at the small effort as she pulled it over her head and towel dried her hair before braiding it. Heading into the sleeping quarters she found Hircine leaning against the headboard carving away at something.

"What's that?"

Clambering upon the bed Cassie sat with her legs tucked underneath her as she observed.

"A gift if you will."

He stopped carving and looked to Cassie as she peered up to him. A small smile formed on her lips.

"Thank you but...what is it?"

"It will become your bow. Made from the same wood as my own. I would have liked to have given you mine but I thought you would like a new one."

"That is very thoughtful but...well...I like your bow my lord. It...seems to bring me luck in the most odd of ways. It's saved my life on many occasions."

"That it has but it is not the bow that saved your life but the wielder. I shall make this one but you may choose. I will give you time to decide if you like."

Cassie nodded her head before she resumed watching him carve away at the wood. Looking back up to his strong features she watched the concentration on his face as he worked.

"I have made my mind up."

"Oh?"

"Yes. I would like to have your bow Hircine. If its not too much trouble."

Placing the knife and wood down Hircine stand up slightly clasping Cassie's face between his palms.

"Anything for my huntress. I will gift you with my bow if that will make you happy."

With that said Hircine pulled Cassie forward slightly and placed a passionate kiss upon her lips, lingering there before pulling away to lock gazes.

"It would my lord."

"Very well. Go on get some rest you have another day of training tomorrow."

With another kiss and a flash of that leg shaking smile he set his tools upon the bedside cabinet and blew out the candles, delving them into darkness. Cassie turned onto her side with her back to Hircine and she felt him shuffle about before his big hot body pressed right up against hers. His heat filled her and his arms banded around her making her feel safe and secure. One last kiss and a hint of his extended fangs pushed against her neck before he bid her good night.

The next morning Cassie awoke once again to an empty bed however a tray of food awaited her on the bedside cabinet. Fulling her hunger she quickly got washed up and changed before heading towards the relaxation room. Just as she pushed the door too she could her a voice. A female voice...

Gently pushing her palm to the door she peeked into the room. There sat at a table were Hircine and a girl. But who was she? What was she doing her? Jealousy filled Cassie but for all she knew she could have been his distant relative. Glancing from one to the other Cassie saw Hircine listening and yet not looking at the girl, he was content on scratching Reeko's ear. However the girl in question was stunning with a shapely body, shiny hair and quite the bust she liked to put on display as she leant forward slightly. With a roll of her eyes and a huff Cassie pushed the door open drawing both their attentions.

Reeko came bounding up to her barking and wagging his tail. Crouching she opened her arms out to him with a small smile as he proceeded to rub his nose over her. With a light scratch he returned to Hircine who was making his way over to her. Standing Cassie looked from his azure eyes to the girl who was still sat and then back. Coming to a stop Hircine tipped her head back to place a feather light kiss upon her lips before settling behind her. Banding his arms around her he pulled her flush to his body, resting his chin upon her shoulder with a slant to avoid his antlered horns digging into her head.

"Nayra this is Cassie my huntress. Cassie this is Nayra she wishes to seek the way of a hunter. She will be staying within the lower wing."

Great competition Cassie thought quietly to herself as she forced a smile and a slight nod of her head. Nayra also smiled before standing to greet her with an extended hand.

"Its a pleasure to meet you. It will be fun sparing you. I haven't trained for a while I'm a little rusty"

"Nayra has offered to help me with your hand to hand combat. I don't doubt that it is impeccable however I would not feel very comfortable if you were to face me. I hope you do not mind?"

Turning to regard Hircine she meekly nodding with another fake smile before they made their way out of the wooden cabin. Great this just gets better and better Cassie thought. What's gonna be next I thought I would bring her along for a bang fest! Suddenly she collided into a hard body and arms shot out to clasp her arms to steady her. Looking up Hircine peered back to her with what looked like a concerned look.

"What is it my huntress? Is something bothering you?"

Cassie opened her mouth but then closed it. Smiling she shook her head.

"No I'm fine."

He looked at her a while longer and the worst part was she knew that just from looking into her eyes that he knew she was telling a little white lie. He kept it to himself and didn't saying anything before placing a kiss to her forehead and carried on walking. Going over the rules for their sparing he decided that light contact should be okay for both girls and no contact to the head should be dealt.

This is just peachy! Why do I have to spar with her?! Cassie was boiling inside not that she let it show on the outside she just nodded to Nayra before falling into a defensive stance. As the sparing went on Cassie couldn't help but notice that Nayra's hits were becoming more forceful not that it bothered her since being dragon born would help to absorb the damage left.

Throwing a punch, uppercut and hook one after the other Cassie managed to put Nayra off slight allowing her to follow up with a back kick which just tapped her abdomen. The surprise across Nayra's face was truly a picture but just as Cassie went to throw another punch Nayra blocked it and grappled her arms before turning around and flipping Cassie over her shoulder. She wouldn't have been so bothered about it however Nayra also came down with her. The impacted from the floor coupled with taking Nayra's travelling weight as well knocked the wind from Cassie.

"Break."

Cassie heard as Hircine came over. She waved him off while rolling to the side into a ball to ease the pain in her gut, her eyes watered slightly. After a few seconds Cassie stood rubbing her tummy before looking from Nayra to Hircine.

"I thought it was light contact?"

"It is."

"Ops sorry I guess I just don't know my own strength sometimes."

Nayra smiled tilting her head in a I'm so clumsy manner towards Cassie before turning to Hircine.

"I am sorry my lord I will try to watch what I'm doing next time."

"Please see to it that you do"

With that said they both took up their stances and the sparing fell into a pattern of attack defend. Cassie fended off a few punches and then a low sweep to her legs and just caught a glimpse of Nayra's foot coming round to her head but it was too late to duck or block with her arms before her head snapped to the side and her lip burst with a small splatter of blood.

Hitting the floor Cassie fell to her hands and knee's, blood ran down her chin and dripped upon the floor. That was it! She had had enough of this shit for one day. Sitting back upon her legs she spat to the side before hearing Hircine make his way from one direction and then Nayra coming from behind her.

"Cassie? Huntress?"

Just then when Nayra came into sight and her hand reached out to touch her shoulder Cassie felt a shout forcing its way up her throat. Fus! Stumbling back Nayra gasped in surprise, hand clutching her chest.

"What the..."

With that done Cassie stood wiping at the blood running down her chin.

"Oh I'm...I'm sorry I didn't mean to catch you.

"I specifically said no contact to the head. I think this is enough for one day."

"You're damn right it is. I've had enough!"

With that Cassie turned on her heels and made her way back to the cabin. Once she got back she headed straight to the bathing pool, peering into the mirror. Just a small cut but damn was it bleeding. Cassie was sure Nayra had it out for her but why? What had she done to upset her? She shook her head before applying an antiseptic liquid upon the wound with a hiss. It should be healed by the morning she thought.

Scrubbing away the blood Cassie decided to take a bath. She felt a lot of tension built up in the shoulders and neck. A nice soak should help ease it a little if not a lot. Stripping off Cassie turned and locked the door to the bathing room before plucking up the scented bottle and adding a few drops to the water. She could hear the wooden door opening and closing before their voices sounded throughout the house.

Being Dragon born allowed her hearing to be just a little bit more sensitive than a human which was sometimes great and other times not but right now it was great. Delving into the water Cassie closed her eyes and focused on the two voices.

"I am sorry my lord please forgive me. Punish me if you must."

"What? What are you talking about?"

Hircine sounded very displeased, his voice a low growl as he spoke.

"I know how the Daedric Princes like dishing out punishment but I should have listened however it slipped my mind. But that girl attacked me too. I mean what was that force she used on me."

"That girl is my Huntress, do not talk ill of her. As for the force she is Dragon born. She has to keep it in control and when she feels she is being threatened or her body is being put under stress it snaps. Just be lucky she warned you off with a shout. You have not seen the things my huntress has done to her opponents."

Cassie heard as Nayra went to talk however Hircine must've raised a hand to quieten her.

"Just call it a night for now I must go and tend to my huntress. The lower quarters are down the hall and to the left."

A good few seconds elapsed before the door knob turned but it didn't budge. A light rapping sounded before Hircine spoke through the door.

"Cassie its me, may I come in?"

Popping her eyes open Cassie left the warmth of the pool before grabbing a towel and securing it around herself but going to the door. Unlocking it Cassie pulled it open allowing him to pass through before shutting it again. Turning she regarded Hircine as he thumbed up his mask and placed it upon one of the tables.

Grasping her chin he tilted and moved her head up so he could better look at the damage.

"Its just a small gash. I've treated with antiseptic. It should be fine."

He looked very unhappy as he looked at the wound, his brow creased with a frown. Leaning forward he ran his tongue over the wound making it sting but no sooner had it started it stopped and tingled instead.

"That should heal it faster. Are you alright my huntress?"

He looked to her, his face smoothing out into a more concerned look. Nodding he released her face before taking in her appearance. Were his fangs growing? Cassie blinked a few and when she tried to get a better look without being obvious Hircine raised his arm to pinch the bridge of his nose.

"I shall let you bathe in silence."

With that he opened and closed the door with a click. Shaking her head Cassie pulled off the towel and headed back to the invitingly warm water before cleaning up and getting back out. Heading into the room Hircine sat with Reeko upon the bed. Whining Reeko gingerly made his way over the bed to her at the end and sniffed her, sensing her wound.

"I'm alright son."

She smiled as she ruffled his fur before grabbing a folded dark blue t shirt. Turning her back to Hircine she dropped the towel and quickly shoved the t shirt over her head. Turning Hircine had already gotten into the sheets before beckoning Cassie into them. Blowing out the candles she dipped under the covers before being pulled into Hircine's arms. She sighed in contentment as his scent invaded her nose and his warmth made her feel super toasty and warm sending off into a deep sleep.

Shooting up with a small cry, Cassie gasped and panted from a bad dream. She tried to recall it but all she could think was nothing.

"Bad dream my love?"

Running a hand through her hair Cassie looked to her side only to jump slightly at the blue glow of Hircine's eyes.

"Y-Yes I'm fine. Sorry I woke you."

"Not at all. Come lay back."

Pulling her down with him he turned her to face him, pulling her leg up and over his hip before resting his hand against her upper thigh. Kissing her slightly damp forehead before trailing his lips down her nose and then placing them upon her lips. Humming Cassie reached up to awkwardly wrap her arms around his neck, carding her fingers through his hair. He growled as his hand slipped up and under her t shirt, grasping her backside to pull her up against his hardened length.

"What are you doing?"

"I am going to relax you to help clear your mind. You've had a long few weeks. Will you let me Cassie?"

Gods! The way he said her name in that deep hoarse rumble sent blood rushing to her sex. Just having her leg wrapped around him was beginning to heat her blood and make her feel hot and bothered. Hircine helped with Cassie's decision by reaching under her to run his fingertips just over her clit, sending jolts of pleasure through her body.

"Would you like me to touch you?"

Her reply was a hum with an arch of her body and her head tilting back slightly. Grinning Hircine's seeking fingers dipped slightly into Cassie's opening, gathering her wetness on his fingers before circling over her engorged clit. Moaning she ground her hips against his fingers seeking more the delicious friction. He alternated his strokes from circling movements to bracketing her clit between his fingers and trapping it between them.

"Please."

"Please what huntress?"

"I...I need more."

With a groan Hircine drew his fingers away from her clit to run along her swollen opening. He teased her with caresses before gently and teasingly running two fingers over her, opening her more and more, wetting his fingers with her heat. Finally when she felt she couldn't handle any more taunting, Hircine pushed his fingers into her. Hissing at the feel of her spasming around his fingers he clutched her tighter to him. Setting a rhythm he thrust in and out of her heat, ensuring with each stroke to brush over her that spot that drove her crazy.

It felt amazing but it felt like a more heady experience to have a Daedric Prince do it. Gods! Everything he did to her set her whole body a light. Cassie could feel his fingers curling inside her, stroking her inner walls, feeling them slip deep into her with the aid of her wetness.

" Your truly a vision Cassie. To see you like this is very pleasing. I relish they I take you as mine. My Huntress."

Cassie moaned as he whispered to her before she looked towards him before pressing her lips to his. She felt the tell tale sign of his fangs poking out and resting just upon his bottom lip, digging slightly into hers, cutting them with a trickle of blood. It sent tingles over her form and her body began to tighten as Hircine lapped her lip apologetically before pressing her for another kiss. A few more strokes and Cassie tipped over the edge and there was no coming back from it. Her arms tightened around Hircine's neck, pushing her face into his neck with a small cry. Her legs tightened around him, pulling his body closer to hers to brand his hot thick length to her tummy.

Growling Hircine pulled out of her warmth, making a point to clean his fingers free of her juices while she watched.

"You seem content my huntress."

"I...I am my lord thank you."

"Good. Sleep now your last days training is tomorrow before the rise of the full moon."

With a small nod, Hircine pulled her face to his to place a kiss on her healed lip before turning on his back, dragging Cassie with him so she rest half over him. With a content sigh Cassie closed her eyes only to pop them open at the feel of Hircine's stiffness pressing against her thigh.

"Do not worry about me. It will pass. Sleep now huntress."

Closing her eyes she let darkness sweep her away, bringing her closer to her last day of training. Rousing from her sleep Cassie sat up with a groan as Reeko nudged her before jumping off the bed. Rising she took a quick dip in the bathing pool before heading back to the bed chamber to change and then made her way to the relax room. Once again Nayra was there however she hovered very closely to Hircine and Cassie didn't like this one bit. Just as she were to make her presence known she stopped eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Dear My Lord you seem very...tense."

"I am well, nothing to be concerned about."

Silently Nayra slunk over to Hircine to stand behind him, grasping a hold of his shoulders and began messaging them. Her hands began to wander slightly from his neck and shoulders down over his front to his pectorals.

"My you are tense!"

Coming around to his front she crouched down slightly between his parted legs rubbing over his chest with a grin plastered on her face. Leaning forward her cleavage was on show and if she come forward a little more Cassie was sure her nipple would have peeped out to say hello. Cassie growled to herself as she watched the display but it hurt even more to see Hircine just sit there and take it. He remained calm, sat watching her impassively as she rubbed him down. His breathing didn't seem irregular and there wasn't a sheen of sweat over his body. Did she not effect him? And if not why didn't she? Nayra was gorgeous after all with all the right curves and an amazing bust Cassie would kill for. What did she have to offer him?

Looking down at her self she wasn't very tall standing at five foot four inches, barley coming up to his chin and her breasts were small nothing to look at. Peeking back in the room Nayra was now rubbing his calves before coming to his knee and then slipping her hands just under his garb. It disappointed her that Hircine didn't seem bothered as though he wanted it but then his body did tense up and his arms sot out to grip around her wrists.

"What do you like your doing? Why are you touching me so?"

"Well to ease your...ache and discomfort of course."

Nayra stood then smiling down at Hircine as she looked from his eyes to his crotch. Was he really hard for her? Cassie couldn't see as his back was to the door. Slowly almost erotically Nayra straddled Hircine, looping her arms around his neck as she grated her hips into him. Cassie could feel her blood heating and her instincts pushing to the surface, her dragon snarling and twisting to get out. Just as Cassie were to push the door open, Hircine grasped Nayra under her arms lifting her from his lap and dropping her onto his chair.

His eyes were a deep dark blue, his lips a thin line and his face set in a hard look. Bending forward Hircine gripped the side of the chair, pulling his face close to Nayra's.

"Don't ever touch me like that again. My body is not your to worship. It is no one's. You hear me?"

"What about Cassie? She touches you does she not my Lord?"

"Cassie is my huntress, my Queen and I allow her do as she pleases. Although she is not fully mine she is still MINE."

The venom dripped from his voice as he growled in a low rumble to her. Nayra sat quietly for a second her body stiff and tense as she nodded slightly.

"I must seek my huntress and get her ready for her last day of training."

With this Hircine pushed away from her with a harsh thrust that the chair scrapped against the floor slightly. Bounding towards the door Cassie had a few seconds to move to the side and hide in a small alcove as Hircine made his way in the opposite direction. With a small sigh Cassie waited a few before letting a false face fall into place before entering the room.

Pushing the door open Cassie looked over to Nayra who glanced up at her. Her face white and her body was held in that tense position still.

"Everything alright? You don't look so good?"

"Yes...I...I am fine just uh feel a little dizzy."

Leaning back against a table Cassie raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Really? Well maybe you should get some more rest. It may help."

With a nod Nayra pulled herself up slowly from the chair before leaving Cassie alone. Shaking her head Cassie wandered over to the window peering out into the lush greenery.

"Ah there you are huntress. I've been looking for you."

Turning Cassie regarded Hircine as he came to her reaching out to take her hands into his own. Looking down she looked at their joined hands before smiling and looking up to his now clear icy blue orbs. He grinned back at her placing a chaste kiss on her lips before pulling away.

"What's happening for today?"

"Today is your last day of training. We will take the bows and do some hunting. You need to take everything you have learnt and use it to your advantage."

They get ready and made their way out of the cabin and into the woods. Coming to a crowded area full of trees and plantation, Hircine stopped and turned to Cassie.

"Your main objective is to hunt and take down your prey. It can be mammoth, wolf, deer or stag anything relatively big. No Rabbits or foxes."

He looked pointed at her as she shook her fist mumbling a damn with a small smile.

"I will seek you out at sun down to see your progress."

"What if I don't have anything my Lord?"

"I don't doubt you Cassie. Your an excellent hunter and even greater with the bow. Trust yourself."

Handing over what was his bow to Cassie and a set of arrows he turned and left her alone. Arms at her side she looked around not knowing were to begin. Popping the quiver on her back and securing it Cassie set off to find herself a prey. She wandered aimlessly for what seemed like hours coming across no wildlife just more trees and a light fog. Great.

Wandering a little while longer she became bored of her search and decided to clamber up a tree to scope out the area a little better. Being out of the light mist helped and see was able to see quite the distance ahead. To her right was the peek of the wooden house and to her left more trees. Perching upon a thick branch she closed her eyes and listened to everything around her.

She could hear in the far distance the sound of a waterfall. The rustle of leaves as the wind filtered through them. Birds as they sang and fluttered by and then it happened. SNAP! Her eyes shot open and down towards her right. There in a shimmer of sun was a wolf. It sniffed the floor in search for food, pawing at it before raising its head to smell the air.

Slowly and quietly Cassie reached back to grasp an arrow from its quiver before placing it in her bow. Raising it she felt the charms that hung on the bottom move but no sounds came from them. Everything around her seemed to come to a slow as she pulled back the string, making it taut, drawing her breath in slowly as she did. When the string was at its tightest she held her position eyeing the wolf before letting the arrow go along with her held in breath.

It flew through the air with a little whistle and lodged into the ground just beside the wolf. It jumped and scampered up looking around alertly before smelling around the arrow and then dashing off.

"No you don't"

Jumping down from the tree Cassie broke out into a sprint after the prey, following it by its scent. Running passed her arrow she plucked it from the ground and placed it loosely in her bow ready for another shot. Coming to a slow creep she neared a small ledge, peering over it sure enough the wolf was there looking around, ears pricked up. Pulling the arrow tight again she let it go but at the last second the wolf moved running before stopping to look at the arrow lodged once again in the floor.

It howled into the air, signalling its brothers for help and Cassie would not be able to fend off a pack of wolves without being mauled. Sliding down the ledge she tracked it once again coming to pause at a river. It drank in laps but its eyes never stopped moving around. Damn! It were facing her from over the bank she had to get behind it some how or...

Pulling two arrows forth Cassie clasped one in between her teeth and pulled the other taut pointing it up towards small snappable branches in a tree just off to the side of the wolf. Letting the arrow go Cassie allowed the arrow to snap some twigs and branches serving as a distraction before mumbled under her breath Tiid Klo Ul. Pulling the spare arrow free from her teeth Cassie placed it in the bow, pulling it taut and let it move slowly through time, watching as it passed over the gap through some branches and lodged itself into the dark fur of the wolf's chest.

As time caught up with itself. The wolf cried as the arrow pierced through its chest cavity and a hand wrapped itself into its fur from behind and a pointed object sunk deep into its underneath. It's body struggled and fought but Cassie held tight, feeling the warm blood oze out and onto her hand. With harsh ragged breathes Cassie let the wolf fall to the ground before falling back onto her beside.

"Well done my huntress. I'm am very pleased."

Hircine loomed over the back of her, peering down with a smile before offering her hand. Reaching up with her clean one he pulled her up and into a tight searing kiss that stole her breath. She groaned as his fangs once again dug into her lip and his heated shaft felt hot and heavy pressing against her tummy.

"Coming you must rest before the full moon in the next few days. I eagerly await having you as my prey huntress."

With that they both set off towards the Cabin as they neared Reeko came bounding out barking at them before crashing at their feet and rolling over. Reaching down Hircine petted him before Cassie giggled and scratched behind his ear. A sense of security and relief came over Cassie. She had happiness here and calmness but could she handle the dark lord of the hunt? Who knows? Only the divines would know as they set out the path to either success or what?...passion, lust...love?

* * *

Yay! Done! Thanks for the support and encouragement. Also sorry if there are loads of spelling errors etc I just wanted to get this finished and posted up for you all. Hope you enjoy and hopefully I'll make head way with the next instalment!


	8. The Hunter and the Prey

Title: The hunter and the prey

Rating: M

Summary: The hunt is finally upon Cassie as she is faced with the chase that will seal her fate. Will she run and make it to the end? Will she give up at the first hurdle? Regardless of the out come Cassie must ensure she gives Hircine what he wants. What he wants...is a good chase!

The pale moon flooded through the window onto Cassie's pale features. She twined her fingers restlessly as she chewed her lower lip. Tonight was the night she would be hunted down. Tonight her fate hung in the balance. Should she have stuck around? She could have just left, her and Reeko could have left homeward bound and never looked back. However she had dealt with Daedric Princes before and if anything they were very persistent on their dealings especially with mortals such as herself.

Sighing loudly Cassie looked to Reeko who rest his head upon her knee with a whine. She smiled slightly, patting his head before standing. Brushing her fringe and side bangs she rid her hair of the tangles before sweeping it up into a high pony tail. Turning she donned her Nightingale Armour instead of her Ebony. She needed to be light and quick on her feet tonight and having her Ebony amour on would only make her slow and cumbersome.

Heading towards the door Cassie picked her bow up and her arrows before taking one last look at Reeko.

"Wish me luck son."

With a small smile she heard as Reeko barked as the door closed before heading towards the front of the house. As she tied the quiver to her back Cassie missed Nayra perched on a table eyeing her. Peering up Cassie locked gazes with her. That ignorant look on Nayra face irritated Cassie to no end and the dirty look she was receiving forced her to bite her tongue.

"My Lord has already set out. I guess I should wish you luck..."

Coming to a stop Cassie waited for it but it never came. So instead with a cock of her head and a grin Cassie let her Dragon blood flare to the surface, changing her eyes slightly before they changed back to their original color. It had gotten to Nayra as her eyes widened slightly and she lent back in alarm.

"That's fine, I don't need any luck. I plan to give myself to him."

Turning to face Nayra she lent forward placing her hands on either side of her before leaning closer.

"Willingly."

Pulling back Cassie pulled the door open before slamming it with the biggest grin ever. Ha choke on that Nayra! With her small victory over Cassie made her way to what she could only presume to be the hunting grounds she had seen in her dreams. As she came to the wide open snow area a purple and black portal spawned open. With a quick glance around Cassie placed her arm into before stepping the rest of the way through.

As always she landed on the floor, nausea washing over her as her head spun. Uhh every time she passed through them it made her feel like hurling. Turning onto her back Cassie placed an arm over her eyes and listened to her surroundings. The wind blew slightly, rustling the leaves on the trees. A harsh howl sang through the air and seemed to repeat itself as the wind carried it along. Snapping her eyes open Cassie sat up looking around vigorously. Her heart started pounding in her ears and her palms became so clammy she almost dropped her bow.

Another echoed through the air this time a lot closer than the last. Scrambling to her feet Cassie broke out into a sprint. She had never ran so fast in her life, lungs burning she made her way into a wooded area. Dodging and jumping over downed logs Cassie kept her pace up, delving deeper into the wooded area. She couldn't get caught at least not so soon after getting here.

Her gaze darted around the area trying to piece together the images she had gotten from her dream to what she was seeing around her but alas nothing matched up. She would be highly surprised if she ever made or even found the safe zone that would stop Hircine from claiming her. Panic gripped her gut at the sound of snapping twigs and leaves being kicked up behind her. Picking her pace back up Cassie pounded the ground harder to gain more distance.

This morning flashed in Cassie mind. As she had gone to clean up before getting ready she had passed Hircine in the hallway. Her gaze had locked onto his light Azure one's. The look was intimidating, smoldering with lust, want, need, desire...love? She wasn't sure but she hadn't been able to tear her gaze from his as they passed. Divines! Just thinking back to that, what kind of advantage did she have against Hircine? Nothing much, he was so much taller than her and a body corded with power and skill.

The only advantage she had would be her small size and speed. Slowing down Cassie came to a stop to catch her breath. Ears on high alert she couldn't hear any leaves rustling or branches snapping. After a few seconds passed she peered over her shoulder and locked gazes with Hircine's azure one's. He flashed a grin before sprinting toward her. Stomach lurching Cassie panicked and broke out into a run scanning the area for somewhere to hide but all around there were nothing but tree's. Even if she clambered one she was sure Hircine would follow her up.

The hairs on the back of her neck and arms stood on end. Gritting her teeth Cassie began to panic as her adrenaline set in and her dragon blood started to pound to the surface begging to be out. Pushing it down she tried to get a grip repeatedly telling herself she had to get away. She just had -

"Oof!"

Two thick set arms banded around her waist lifting her from the ground. Screaming and kicking she refused to give up this early. Thrashing around seemed to pay off as Hircine's grip loosened enough for her to kick and squirm out of his hold but then he started to fall forwards. She felt herself tense, fearing she would be crushed between the floor and his bulky body but at the last second Hircine had turned and took most of the impact into himself.

Kicking and scrambling up and on top of Hircine he grasped a hold of her forearm. With a harsh punch she slammed her fist into the top right side of his mask. The force of the punch caused the mask to snap off and cut into his eyebrow and forehead. Grunting Hircine pulled his arm away to grasp the snapped part of the mask to pull it away. He's down! What are you waiting for?! Her mind screamed at her, alerting her to the advantage she had. She was on top, he was distracted she had to set some distance now.

Lifting up Cassie kicked him in the side for good measure. Hearing the harsh grunt and curse that seeped from Hircine made her heart ache but she had to get away. She barely evaded his arm that shot out to grab at her ankle as she turned to run. Gaining a few steps ahead Cassie looked back and instantly the prince was on her tail again. Jumping over a few broken tree logs she opted for a zigzag pattern to try and confuse Hircine.

Looking ahead there were a small stream up ahead that filled her with dread. It was just deep enough to slow her down if she went into it and swam, but it wasn't very wide. Spotting an old looking tree she took her chances and jumped upon a large rock and grappled at the branch that hung low. Swinging up and over Cassie was able to land awkwardly on the bank in mud. Stumbling she regained her balance and broke out in a run.

The sound of a branch snapping seized her attention forcing her to look over her shoulder just in time to see Hircine falling into the water with a snapped branch in his hands. Cassie would have turned, pointed and laughed at Hircine but now wasn't the time. Darting down a small bank she crouched low behind some rocks taking in slow deep breathes. Eyes widening she quietened her breathing as Hircine dropped down in front of the rocks she hid behind. She winced as she caught a glimpse of the side of his face she's punched. Blood had seeped into his hair and down his face to come to a stop on his collar bone.

His side was heavily bruised as well and yet he still moved like it didn't faze him one bit. Cassie watched as Hircine glanced around, his fists clenching and his veins bulging slightly. A demonic growl rose from his chest.

"You've gotten good my Huntress."

A few seconds passed before Hircine paced away from the area. With a sigh of relief Cassie proceeded to head in the opposite direction and came to the lake she had fought Elisa on. Trudging over to the waters edge she looked upon her reflection.

Memories came flooding back of her feeling like she were at deaths door. How on many occasions she had been very luck to get out of sticky situations and yet if she were not dragon born she surely would have died. Wouldn't exist...wouldn't be running from a Daedric Lord that treated her like a delicate doll.

A warmth spread up Cassie's spine as fingers feathered down her covered arms. One palm came to rest upon her waist while the others took hold of her hair, pulling it over her shoulder to bare her neck. A delicate kiss landed just behind her ear sending her heart racing before teeth began nibbling at her ear. She sighed lightly and closed her eyes for a second.

"You've let your guard down My Huntress."

Cassie felt a smile press to her lips as she turned to Hircine. Peering up to his now mask-less bloody features, she pressed her palms to his pecs tracing the outline of the bulging muscle as she spoke.

"No I haven't.."

Looking up from her busy hands to Hircine Cassie smiled a sweet smile as the lord cast her a slightly amused and curious look. Harshly shoving Hircine back into a stumble she whispered quietly and quickly _Tiid Klo Ul_ forcing everything to slow around her. Setting a defense stance Cassie executed a 360 turning kick to Hircine's upper bicep before turning and making a dash away from the large pond.

As Cassie neared the outer edge of the clearing she turned just in time to see her shout wear off. Hircine's body went from a slightly forward posture from the shove to a as her kick traveled through him. His body slammed into the floor with a harsh thud and then his body seemed to go limp.

Panic flooded Cassie's system. Oh divines had she killed him? No way he's a Daedra. She went to take a step but her mind screamed at her that it was just a trick. A coy plot to tempt her back to his side so he could grab her and secure her. She needed to set some distance and try to find the finish line.

As soon as she turned to leave Hircine stood in front of her like a solid brick wall. She stumbled back a few paces eyes wide with shock before reaching back for her arrows. Ducking away from his grasp she shot off an arrow that lodged itself within a tree behind Hircine. Taking another arrow she aimed for his upper thigh hoping to slow his movement. It hit its target but the lord didn't so much as flinch just kept pacing towards her as he snapped it off.

Reaching back for another arrow her fingers were greeted with air.

"They are over there. I took the liberty of distracting you to remove most of them."

Cassie's gaze followed the finger that pointed towards the lake before cursing and glaring at the him. The low dark laugh rose from between his lips as he advanced upon her reaching out to her. Grasping hold of her bow Cassie swung it towards his torso before aiming towards his face but her attempts were in vein. Taking purchase of the bow Hircine plucked it from her fingers and flung it in the air.

Hircine had obviously counted on this serving as a distraction because Cassie was more focused on her bow than him leaving her wide open. Swiping her legs from underneath her Cassie went down knocking the wind from her lungs. She gasped as the shock ran through her body and although Hircine kept his weight off her she still felt it hard to breath as he came down on top her.

She couldn't get caught like this she had to make some kind of effort. Just at the last minute Cassie was able to bring her knees up and wedge her feet between herself and Hircine. Grabbing a hold of his upper arms Cassie pushed up against his chest flipping him over onto his back and used his weight to carry her over as well to sit atop him. Standing Cassie started to make an exit but Hircine grasped a hold of her ankle and pulled her back down.

Looking back she kicked out and aimed for his face but he was wise enough to put his face to the ground. Her kicks instead landed upon his antlered horns instead and with each kick jolted his head around. His grip loosened enough to allow Cassie to kick out harshly enough to catch the tip of his antler and snap it off.

She stopped her actions her eyes going wide and a gasp seeped from her lips. It seemed to have shocked the pair of them for Hircine pulled his fingers from her leg to reach up to the damaged horn. Standing Cassie shouted _WULD NAH KEST_ spraying Hircine in dirt to disorientate him before sprinting towards the wooded area.

After a short while Cassie took to the tree tops to try and find the shrine she had seen in her dreams. There! Just a little ways ahead she could see Hircine's shrine. With a thudding heart Cassie came back down and set off towards the shrine with eagerness. She started off with a fast paced walk but as she got closer she could see the make shift ribbon taunting her as it swayed in the wind. As she neared she came to a slow walk as a figure came out from round the back of the figure.

Nayra...Great

"My it looks like you will get away from my lord. What happened to giving yourself willingly to him?"

There was a brief pause as Nayra awaited Cassie's response but nothing came to her. No witty remark or excuse...nothing. Somewhere in the background Cassie could hear Nayra rattling off some crap but her mind was focused on Hircine.

She felt complete being here. Being beside the Dark lord of the hunt on a night when he would wrap her in a protective embrace. The way he would kiss her gently but eagerly or the look in his eyes when he would look upon her. Sometimes just studying her with a fanged grin on his face. Did she fit in his world? Reeko certainly did! Hircine treated him like spoilt child! But seriously what reason did she have to stay and live a life with a Daedric lord?

"Besides its not like you love him or anything. All he is after is someone to release his needs and wants in. Haha! That's where I could step in."

Cassie pulled her trance like gaze from the ground to look at Nayra.

"It's not like my lord has feeling for you anyway. A Daedra in love with a mortal!"

That word...Love it forced her mind to remember their first encounter together. How he had been gentle with her and patient in preparing her body to receive him. How he listened to all her wants and needs and ignored his own.

"Love...that's it"

"What are you..."

Cassie shot a brow up waiting for Nayra to finish but instead turned her gaze to look behind her to see Hircine walking calmly towards them. Divines he was a small mess! His face where she had punched the side of his mask had cut him badly. Most of the blood had covered his cheek and neck. His side was dark with a large bruise but hopefully no breaks and his bicep was also a dark blackish blue color with a gash across it.

"You're not running Cassie."

Turning to give him her whole attention she shook her head her arms raising to then fall to her sides in a mini shrug.

"I give up my lord."

"You surrender to me my huntress?"

"Yes my Lord."

"Why? I thought you wanted to achieve your freedom."

"I did but I..."

There was a pregnant pause that hung in the air. All eyes were upon Cassie awaiting her answer. Could she seriously tell him, a Daedric prince how she felt about him.

"Say it Cassie."

For reasons she couldn't explain her eyes filled slightly with tears and although they didn't run down her cheeks they glazed her eyes over.

"I've fallen for you my lord."

She whispered it so quietly she was sure only her ears could have picked it up but she saw the tug at the corner of Hircine's lips as he tilted his head. Feeling embarrassed she dropped her gaze from his causing the tears in her eyes to streak her cheeks. He came to her circling her within the warmth of his arms, crushing her to his chest and breathing her in. Kissing the top of her head he placed his mouth beside her ear, kissing it as he whispered to her.

"You are my huntress now. I shall love and protect you."

Pulling back with a fanged smile she gave him a small smile in return and although Cassie didn't tell him the words out loud he knew she felt the same way. Arm still wrapped around Cassie Hircine rose an arm to the air and summoned a portal back to the house.

Groaning Cassie rolled to her back and cracked her eyes open. She were within the sleeping quarters laid upon the bed with a baggy black t shirt on and candles lit all around. Just as she sat up Hircine entered the room...naked! She felt her eyes go from his own to his groan then her mouth drop open slightly. Clearing her throat slightly she dropped her head and proceed to scratch her head as a distraction.

"It's nothing you haven't seen before my huntress."

Coming to the bed Hircine pulled the sheets back and clambered in beside her.

"I know but I...well wasn't able to take it all in...like that."

Hircine laughed lightly as he fluffed his cushion up to lean back on. Turning to face the prince Cassie took in the damage she'd caused. Wincing she felt terrible for what she had done.

"Do you hurt?"

"Yes Cassie I do."

"I'm sorry my lord! I didn't intend for you to let the blows hit."

"I didn't mean these minor injuries. They will not hinder me."

She turned to look at him with a puzzled look on her features. The penny dropped as she realised what he was talking about and clicked her tongue at him with a smirk. He grinned back at her before taking a look at the injuries.

"My horn may or may not come back. The cut to my forehead and brow will be healed by tomorrow and the bruising will also pass by sunrise tomorrow. I told you to use any means necessary to get away and you did for a while. What changed?"

"It changed when Nayra came about. I saw her tempt you in the kitchen. I didn't like it. Yet she made me realise just how much I feel...at home, like I belong here. I have nothing at home. No friends or family to call my own. Just Reeko."

She glanced at him to ensure he was still following and hadn't fallen asleep to her rambling but he watched her tentatively with those deep blue eyes.

"She mentioned love and it was then I stopped and realised that is how I feel. That I knew I had fallen for you. I...I didn't think it possible for a Daedra to feel that way. Especially for a mortal as your kind put it."

Smiling Hircine reached out to take a hold of her hand, bringing it to his lips for a gentle kiss.

"I told you of Sanguine. You of course know he is the prince of hedonism and debauchery. Yet he happened across a mortal and she got tangled in his affairs and owed him a debt. His answer to repay this debt was sex of course. However this mortal had snared him and he couldn't help being away. They managed to pay a priest to marry them and keep it hush from others."

She nodded slightly mumbling that she remembered him briefly mentioning it before.

"It's not impossible for a Daedric prince to fall for a mortal. As proven twice now."

Trailing his fingers up her arm and into her hair, Hircine pulled her face towards his, kissing her gently at first then more hungrily. Groaning Cassie turned onto her side to face him better before sinking her fingers into his hair. At some point during their passionate kissing Hircine had managed to get Cassie on her back with him between her parted legs. Gods he felt amazing pressing against her. His body a hard wall of muscle and heat.

Breaking the kiss off Hircine trailed kisses down her neck, nipping at her collar bone before tugging at the hem of the large t shirt. Pulling it over her head Hircine proceeded to kiss her nipples. Circling it with his tongue, he teased and flicked the nub with the tip of his tongue before drawing it between his lips. He repeated the same process to her other nipple and once satisfied slipped further down her body with licks and kisses.

Coming to rest between her parted legs Hircine glanced to towards Cassie as he wrapped his arms around her legs to pulled them father apart. Heat rushed to Cassie's cheeks as she felt how wet she was If she could feel it god only knew what Hircine saw and thought! Gazing down and then back at her he seemed very pleased at her wetness as he threw her that rare smile. Gently and tauntingly Hircine ran his tongue up her inner thigh in a way that made her heart pound.

He reached the crease of her thigh before moving to repeat the same action to the other leg only this time his tongue stopped just short of her outer pussy lips. Grinning up at her Hircine kept his eyes locked with hers as he caressed the right side of her pussy lips with his tongue before kissing it. He did the same to her left pussy lip ensuring she saw all of it as he did it. The teasing was making her wetter by the second. Pulling back slightly Hircine placed his thumbs on her outer lips and spread her wide.

"Gods your beautiful. So wet and soon to be mine."

Cassie only just caught what he said as he whispered it while taking in her lower half. A small smile reached her lips as he rubbed his cheek to her thigh peering to her with a smile of his own. Just then his words came back to her, _so wet_ and she instantly tried to close her legs.

"Oh god!"

She tried in vein to shut her legs but Hircine held her fast and open, looking up at her.

"What's wrong?"

"I...I'm really sorry. I didn't realise I was getting so...so"

"So wet my huntress?"

There was a ring of lust in his deep voice as he spoke to her that made her stop struggling to shut her legs.

"Yes, I mean, I didn't realise I get so wet. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Its rare for a mortal to become this wet especially when fornicating with a Daedra. We are not small in size by any means. Most mortals cannot take us because their body does not produce enough self lubrication. This is why we fit together perfectly."

Looking from Hircine to her parted pussy she could see how swollen and wet she was. How could he find it hot and attractive?

"Your thinking to much huntress. Let me care for you."

"Ok my lord."

"Good. May I taste you my huntress?"

God his deep voice sent shivers up her spine as he spoke to her.

"You...You really want to do...do that?"

"You have no idea how much."

Ducking his head, he placed the very tip of his tongue at the bottom of her slit. Catching her gaze Hircine flattened his tongue and lapped upwards gathering her juices on his tongue with a groan. Cassie felt her hips buck upwards as his tongue passed over her clit and she moaned quietly at the sight. He repeated his taunting a little while longer bringing her closer to the brink. Her legs and lower abdomen had already began to tense up with tension and her breathing were coming in short.

"Hircine."

Moaning his name she heard him growl in pleasure, his arms tensing more around her thighs.

"Hircine please...I can't...can't take much more."

"You need to come, Cassie. I will do that but try to hold out a little longer for me."

Cassie didn't get chance to reply as Hircine pressed his mouth at her entrance, plunging his tongue within her heat. It felt odd but erotic and hot as she felt his tongue press into her deeper while his lips pressed instantly upon her clit, causing her to gasp and writhe under him.

"Gods Cassie I want you to come all over my face."

Whoa he sounded like he was getting seriously excited over his actions but his dirty words only made her want to push harder to please him. Pressing his mouth to her clit Hircine sucked her clit between his lips and flicked his tongue relentlessly over it. Soon Cassie felt her body begin to tense, one hand clenched in the sheets while the other rose to sink into Hircine's hair. Hitting her strong and fast her back arched and her eyes squeezed close.

"Oh god...Hircine please."

Hircine could feel Cassie trying to push him back but he wouldn't have any of it. He wanted her to squirm, wanted to feel her inner walls clamp around his tongue, wanted to taste her juices. With a low growl, he clamped one arm around her thigh and the other he placed upon her hip to hold her down. Lapping and sucking he drove his tongue into her tasting before lashing her clit again until she couldn't take it no more.

Pulling back he regarded her with a fanged grin. Her hair was slightly mused from writhing around. Her body held a slight seen of sweat on it and her face and chest were red from the pleasure. Kissing her pelvic bone he crept up to rest on top her, holding his weight on his forearms. Her eyes popped open to gaze up at him with a small happy smile before she giggled as he kissed her face and tried to get at her neck.

"I believe it is time. I wish to claim you, bond you to me Cassie."

Pulling up slightly Hircine tugged at the t shirt she still wore signalling for her to remove it. Silently Cassie sat up to tug the top over her head and no sooner had she done that, Hircine were on her in an instant. Clasping her wrists within one hand he placed them above her head. Diving straight to her neck he began licking and biting at her jugular with a hoarse growl. Going lower he grazed his fang across her collar bone before latching his lips around the small wound to suck on it fervently, leaving behind an angry love bite.

"I've waited so long to have you Cassie. It's drove me insane."

He murmured lightly to her before kissing her again, taking her mouth deeply. When he pulled away, she realized her right arm had been fastened above her head.

"Hey."

Lifting her other arm he secured that giving the binds a tug to ensure there security. Cassie looked up at the binds and tugged harshly at them. A little thrill and panic coursed through her veins at the thought of being helpless. Hircine watched her a while as she tugged and pulled before leaning forwards taking her face between his palms. She stilled at the contact, eyes locking with his deep blue one's. His voice as he spoke was a deep hoarse rumble that whispered over her face.

"Are you in pain Cassie?"

"No, but..."

"No, what?"

Cassie paused as she took in his features that looked serious and taunting at the same time. Oh god what did he want her to say?

"No, what?"

"No my lord."

With a smile Hircine gently pushed Cassie's hair from her face and then came to rest upon his elbows, holding his weight up.

"Bring your legs up."

Before she could nod or answer, Hircine took her mouth, plunging his tongue in. Slowly bringing her legs up she pressed them against his body, brushing against him as they came to settle beside his hips. Just at the Hircine pushed into the wetness of her folds, sending tremors up her spine.

"Hmm."

"Does my huntress like that feeling? Being filled by her lover, her mate."

She felt incredible around his shaft as he sunk into the hilt, groaning at the feeling. She would be liable to kill him if she didn't stop squeezing his shaft with her inner muscles.

Hircine waited a few patient seconds for her body to adjust to him. Although he had taken her once before he still believed in allowing her body to relax enough for her to enjoy it. Silently Cassie seemed to beg him to move with the press of her hips. He grinned and slid out before pressing back in, rewarded with a small gasp. Gradually he increased his speed, surging deeper as her pussy began contracting around him. With every hard thrust, his balls slapped against her soft arse, sending waves of vibration through him.

Reaching up to set her hands free, he couldn't stand to not have her touching him.

Her arms instantly wrapped around him, tugging him closer to her, their foreheads pressing together. Gripping her hip, he yanked her up against him with each stroke and then rubbed his pelvic bone against her clit. Her moans transformed into hard panting, and her fingers began clenching upon his shoulders. Her nails dug into his skin, nipping and sending shivers down his spine and straight to his cock.

Hircine growled lowly at the rush of pleasure, pounding harder into her body. His fangs began to ache with the need to sink deep into her neck just as his cock were in her pussy. Tilting his weight slightly to one side, Hircine clasped one of her hands, pulling it from his back.

He kissed and sucked at her wrist, encouraging the blood to come to the surface before he locked his wild gaze with hers. Gently lapping at the area he opened his mouth slightly, baring his fangs before biting down. The blood burst into his mouth, splatting across the back of his throat and with a groan he sucked lightly at the wounds.

The tugging of her blood leaving her veins felt heady. Closing her eyes she tilted her head back arching up and pushing her pelvis down, making for a more snugger fit between them. She groaned at the feel of Hircine's tongue running over her wrist as he sucked, the feel of him pounding in and out of her. She could feel her stomach begin to tense in tension as she neared her climax.

Cracking her eyes Cassie watched Hircine pull his mouth from her wrist and as he did blood seeped up from the punctures and ran down the length of her arm. It wasn't wasted, Hircine being too eager instantly lapped the blood back up to the wounds before sealing them. With his mouth covered in blood he leant down, pressing his lips to hers harshly. The tangy taste of her blood hit her tongue but she ignored the need to recoil and pull away as Hircine plunged his tongue into her mouth.

"Hircine, please, give me more. Take me harder."

"I'm not looking to hurt you my huntress."

"You...you won't please."

With a low growl he redoubled his efforts to give her what she wanted.

"Is this what you want?

Thrusting harder he ground into her once again, rolling his hips to press the head of his cock against the end of her channel.

"You want to feel me inside you, making you mine, fucking you?"

"Divines...yes."

The tension racked up tenfold she was so close but something was missing something she needed to start the process. Hircine could feel this tension being carried within her body, how her thighs tensed and pressed into his sides. Her finger nails dig harshly into his biceps and the trickle of blood than ran from her lip from her insistent biting. Reaching between them to where they were joined, Hircine rubbed his thumb over her throbbing clit. It was just what she needed to push her over the brink and into complete bliss, with a small whine she felt herself coming.

"Hircine...oh god I'm clo.."

She couldn't finish, couldn't seem to get the words out but he understood what she tried to say. His hands clenched tight on her, holding her close as his fangs ached full force and elongated slightly to push against his lower lip. Cassie saw the tell tale sign of his fangs lengthening and the want and need burning deep in his eyes but he seemed to pause at the action.

"Please Hircine do it."

She felt in need, her release hanging right on the cusp but it still wasn't enough for her. Her body had all the tell tales to indicate release but something was still missing and she knew what it was. Leaning up she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him to her, sinking her teeth into the juncture of his neck were neck met shoulder.

This seemed to trigger something in the lord because his cock jumped inside her, his back tensed and thighs clenched. Fingers pulled away the hair clung to her neck before she felt Hircine's hot breath fall onto her skin as he parted his jaw. The sharp points pressed against her neck and before she knew it they pierced her flesh, hot pain seared her neck but as soon as it had started it vanished and a warmth spread through her, forcing her orgasm to burst into fireworks.

"Ahh."

Screaming she felt herself tighten around his shaft forcing him to let go and come. There was a rush of heat inside her as Hircine came, growling possessively her let go of her neck only to puncture her again on her shoulder. The pain erupted again but washed away with pleasure that pushed her into another orgasm. She hardly had time to recover from the last before it happened again.

Crying out she arched her back, clawing at Hircine's arms as he pulled away from her neck to watch her come. Her head threw back made him gaze at the bites that were bleeding and trickling down her neck in a tempting dance, twining together. As Cassie came down gently from her climax, Hircine set to lapping up the small rivers of blood and sealed her wounds. He pulled back to peer into her eyes that were a brilliant amber color.

He grinned at her and she returned the smile with a lazy one, gently running her fingers through his hair. His antlered horns brushed against her wrist before her seeking fingers went to the snapped part of his horns. Tracing the jagged edge, her heart pounded hard in her chest as she whispered an apology. Pursing his lips he asked for a kiss and Cassie turned her head away with a mock scowl.

"I don't think so, your mouth and jaw are covered in blood."

"Come now Cassie my huntress. Or would you rather endure another round."

He rocked slightly back and forth within her. The gentle rocking rubbed right over her G spot, sending sparks through her body. Moaning she shook her head, for all she would want more she couldn't take another round or orgasm for that matter.

"No my lord. I don't think I could even if I wanted to."

Grinning down at her, Hircine pointed to his blood smeared lips before leaning down to meet her half way sealing his lips over hers. Giggling Cassie broke the kiss turning her face to the side while Hircine busied himself with kisses over her cheek and neck.

However, unknown to both of them the door...was slightly ajar and standing within the darkness of the hallway were a set of eyes watching, taking everything in. Nayra stood, hands clenched at her side's and a snarl graced her lips.

"He will be mine, after all old love dies hard...I will be back...even if its not my original body..."

With a grin Nayra turned to head back to her room only to hear a low growl within the darkness. Reeko eyed her, baring his teeth at her in warning. Gasping in fright, Nayra slunk her way around Reeko as to not set him off and dashed down the hallway. All the while her mind ticked away with idea to break the two apart...by all means necessary...

Wooooooooo another done. Greatly considering creating a few more chapters for this. I'm really enjoying the pairing as well as the way the story has gone along. Anyway thanks to those who have supported me from the start. You know who you are! Hope you enjoyed the read and thank you for taking the time to do so. Keep checking for more updates!


	9. Tested Bonds

Title: - Tested Bonds

Summary: - Hircine has now accomplished the task of claiming his rightful Huntress Cassie. Among other things Cassie has to deal with slight changes to her appearance and to add insult to injury keeping a very close eye on Nayra. What troubles and dilemma awaits?!

Rating:- M

* * *

A crisp wind blew into the room and the air filled with the beautiful melodies of birds. Upon the bed a lump wrapped in crumpled sheets turned with a groan. Pulling at the sheets Cassie squinted through one eye around the room. The window had been opened and birds sat upon the ledge eating up seeds that had been left. The sun bounced off the snowy terrain casting the room in a brilliant glittering white.

Pushing up to a sitting position Cassie pushed her hair from her face with a sigh. By the divines did she ache today! Laughter and barking drew her attention to the window, gripping the covers she made her way over to peer out. The birds scattered as she neared and leant out slightly. There just down the ledge were Reeko running circles around Hircine before sprinting after a thrown snow ball. A smile spread over her features only to be quickly wiped away. There hanging from Hircine's arm were Nayra, giggling, and laughing on.

Cassie watched on as Nayra bent to fold up some snow and proceeded to throw it for Reeko. The snow ball sailed threw the air but Reeko did not pursue it and instead chose to rub against Hircine's leg before barking at him to throw another.

"What is up with you? I threw one you silly mutt!"

Leaning back down again Nayra gathered more snow and shoved it under Reeko's nose. In reply Reeko growled at her before snacking at her in warning.

"Huh swear this dog hates me just like his owner. I wonder why? Maybe they see me as a threat. What is her problem anyway? She is all doom and gloom! Not your type of girl my lord."

Once again Nayra attempted to drape herself over Hircine but it quickly backfired as he grasped her wrists and pushed her back.

"Do not, Nayra talk ill of my Huntress. I've told you this before."

Hircine growled in a deep rumble before pushing Nayra back and calling to Reeko as they make their way into the house. Pulling back from the window Cassie got cleaned up and dressed before going towards the kitchen for food. There sat upon the table were fresh blueberry muffins and a glass of water. She picked up a muffin with a smile breathing in the sweet flavors before taking a bite with a groan as it melted in her mouth.

Just at that the kitchen door opened and two paws landed upon Cassie's lower back. Squeaking at the cold wet feeling seeping through her top Cassie turned to Reeko.

"Reeko you silly sausage your paws are cold and wet!"

She knelt down and pulled Reeko into her face to nuzzle his cheek with her own with a giggle. Pulling back she patted his head before standing to finish her muffin.

"Did you rest well my Huntress?"

Clearing the crumbs from her fingers Cassie peered over her shoulder. She tried to smother the smile that formed on her lips as she looked at Hircine. He stood in the door way with his arms crossed and a grin on his handsome features. His eyes a brilliant blue almost glowing as he took her in.

"I feel like I competed in a brawl and then got dragged home by a leg."

"I can assure you that did not happen. I must leave for a few hours as Sanguine has requested my presence. Will you be alright here?"

"Of course."

Hircine paced over to her with a smile, wrapping his arms around her waist to pull her into a heated kiss. Turning he left her in silence with a click of the door. Cassie retired back her the bedroom for a few hours of reading before heading down to the bathing pool. Recently she started to suffer with pounding migraines and her front teeth ached at times as well.

Stripping down she approached the steps and slipped into the water making sure to grab the bottle of lavender. Popping off the lid she allowed a few drops to land upon the waters surface before brushing her fingers through the water.

With the heat and the lavender rising in the air Cassie instantly felt better than she quickly rinsed her hair and newly acquired dreads that Hircine had done for her. She sighed contently and took in a few deeps breathes through her nose before exhaling through her lips. Sinking back in the water Cassie closed her eyes and cleared her thoughts. The feeling of a creeping head ache was beginning to form creating a pressure over her head. Pulling herself up Cassie pinched the bridge of her nose with a groan.

A loud bang rang out through the wide area making her head ache ten times worse. In stormed Nayra with a face full of thunder and an attitude to boot.

"Where has my Lord done? He did not tell me!"

"Maybe because it has nothing to do with you."

Huffing Nayra came to stand by the stairs with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Well it does he be training me so I should be by his side."

Cassie threw her a scowl before closing her eye and proceeding to draining as much water from her hair as possible.

"You know I really don't see what my Lord sees in you. I mean look at you! Your tiny, no chest at all! I think they only thing you have going for yourself is the fact your are dragon born."

The headache seemed to intensify with every word Nayra spoke she needed to get out of here. Standing unashamed of her body she gave her hair one last squeeze.

"It isn't always about the skinny body, pretty face, long legs and tits big enough to cause a hindrance."

Coming from the pool Cassie reached for a towel and wrapped herself up.

"You know he is just using you. I can tell from the bite."

Sniggering she pointed to her neck where two pierced holes were. Cassie felt her heart stutter and then pound hard against her chest. Shaking her head she looked away and headed towards the door.

"It true he has to get his fill to satisfy his wilder nature. I hate to say darling but you mustn't satiate his hunger which is why he feels the need to come to others."

"Enough. I don't need this right now my head feels like lead."

It was more of a warning than anything else. Cassie could feel her dragon blood starting to boil up and she felt worried about the consequences if Nayra didn't quiet with her badgering.

"I'm just trying to say that he isn't interested."

"I said enough!"

Her voice took on a deep growl and she felt her eyes blaze with the heat of the dragon. She needed to leave and now it was so close to the surface and her head felt like it was splitting in two. With one last look Cassie turned and left the room and jogged down the corridor to their sleeping quarters. Once inside she dried the rest of her body and towel dried her hair before pulling on a pair of underwear and a long t-shirt.

Wandering over to the window she pulled over the black out sheets before walking blindly towards the bed. Once in she grabbed Hircine's pillow and cuddled into it before pulling the covers up and over her head.

(Hircine's Perspective)

The trip back from Sanguine's seemed longer than it had when he had set off earlier that day. It wasn't far now and being in his wolf form helped keep the chill from his skin. Hircine came to a stop just on top of a small cliff that overlooked his home. Most of the lights were out but he didn't expect to see the sleeping quarters out.

Bounding down the slippery snowy cliff he hit the bottom and quickly covered ground to the front door. Glancing around he changed back to his human form before pushing the door open and closing and bolting it behind him.

"Ah my Lord you are back. Where did you sneak off to?"

Hircine mentally groaned to himself as Nayra regarded him. He turned to face her with a perplexed look.

"I had business to see to. Nothing that concerns you. Where is Cassie?"

Nayra's face crumpled at the name before folding her arms and pouting.

"She is throwing a fit and went to bed in a sulk."

Hircine new that to be a lie. Nayra didn't lock eyes as she spoke, couldn't bring herself to look in his general direction.

" Why pray-tell did she throw a fit and go to bed? Did you say something to upset her?"

In mock gesture Nayra unfolded her arms and placed one to her chest with her mouth gaped open.

"My Lord! I have said nothing to her. I checked up on her when she was bathing. She said she had a bad head and then before I knew it she let that thing inside her flare up."

So Nayra had said something that had upset Cassie. She would have had no reason to let her blood boil enough to let the dragon seep close to the surface.

"Very well. I will see to My Huntress."

Slipping passed, Hircine made his way down the hall. Seemed strange for Cassie to go to bed and this early to. Had the changes already began to take effect? It could be possible as she wasn't quite human. Pushing upon the door Hircine was greeted with pure darkness. Closing the door he reached towards the candle holder and lit it. The light cast a soft glow over the room but not enough. Lighting a few he set them down safely and perched himself upon the edge of the bed.

Pulling his mask free he turned to the large lump of covers and gently reached out to clasp the top and pull it down. Mused hair spilt across a pale clammy face that hugged tightly into his pillow. Maybe she did just have migraine and needed to recover nevertheless he did not wish to disturb her. Stripping down and pulling on a pair of plain sweat pants, Hircine clambered in behind Cassie pulling her small frame close. Folding his arm under his head Hircine settled into a restless sleep.

(Hircine's perspective end)

Cassie awoke early that morning and although she still felt pressure on her head the headache itself had subsided. Gently Cassie managed to untangle her limbs from Hircine's and pull on a pair of black sweats before heading towards the kitchen. Once there she saw to Reeko before making herself a warm drink and heading back to the sleeping quarters.

Grabbing a book Cassie padded over to the blackout sheets over the window Cassie gingerly pulled them back. The sun casting rays over the snow bounced from the ground and smacked her in the face. She squinted a few as her eyes got used to the light before she pushed open a window and settled herself upon one of the suspended egg chairs.

The breeze filtered in and the sweet songs of birds swept in and helped her to relax. Sitting back she sipped at her drink and indulged in some reading. It was a few hours after Cassie had awoken that her Lord also roused from slumber. Cassie hadn't heard him rising from the bed until his head popped over the side of the egg chair and scared her half to death.

"Gods you idiot! You scared me!"

She giggled and smacked him on the arm with the book as Hircine picked her up and took her seat and placed her upon his lap. Taking the book from her fingers he pulled her head down and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Are you well my Huntress?"

"Yea I... Just haven't been feeling great since yesterday. Really bad headaches and sometimes I get toothache. Its probably just the recent stresses over the last few weeks."

Hircine studied her for a while, tempting her gaze to his and when they did lock he could see the slight discomforts she had to deal with. Her beautiful pale face was an offish whitey grey colour rather than the porcelain white. Her skin seemed to have a shine to it as though her temperature was up and her cheeks held the slightest hint of red to them. Something was definitely up but until a few more days passed Hircine couldn't really say for sure if it was the changes happening.

Hircine played on the idea of telling her what may be happening but then he decided against it. He didn't know how she would react and with her body being weaker than usual her dragon would be more protective in the manner of keeping her body safe and trying to fight off any intrusion. For all he was a Daedric Lord and a strong and powerful one at that he did not know the full extent of Cassie power when she let her dragon out.

"You're thinking something. What's wrong?"

Hircine grinned at her shaking his head in refusal. He had to laugh at her feeble but cute attempts to get it from him. She clasped his face in her palms and rubbed her cheeks to his, brushed their noses over one another and even went as far as to try the puppy dog eyes.

"It's nothing you should worry over Cassie. If it was a serious issue then I would have said. On a different note I am to go out hunting would you like to join me?"

Cassie felt her heart leap in excitement but she had to sort through other stuff and also trick Reeko into getting a good wash. She put on her sad face and shook her head as she fumbled with one of Hircine's braids.

"I wish I could but I have a date with Reeko. He is in need of a good wash but shh don't tell him otherwise he will hide and I won't find him."

Grinning Hircine gave his word not to say anything. Standing Cassie walked Hircine towards the front door but just as she went to close the door Reeko crept his way passed to go with Hircine.

"I don't think so buster back in the house."

Hircine laughed bending to pet Reeko on the head. He was he at Hircine and then turned to look back at Cassie with a pleading look on his face. Shaking her head she grinned and pointed to her side.

"Go on son look after your mam."

With another growling whine Reeko hung his head and trudged back to Cassie making sure to bop his head against her leg as he passed. Giving a final wave to Hircine she shut the door and made her way to the kitchen. Peering over her shoulder Reeko tilted his head in question. Quickly pulling open a jar Cassie took out a few treats before making her way to the back porch of the house.

There she cast a fire bolt and boiled up some water. Picking up the bottle of dog shampoo she whistled for Reeko. A few seconds later he came out the door looking around for her. With one hand behind her back she held the other out with a treat on it. He eagerly ate it up and sat down for another as Cassie went to the now warm water and dunked a bucket into it.

Turning she paced to Reeko who to her surprise didn't make a run for it. Slowly she tipped the bucket and let the water run over his head. Next she popped the cap off the shampoo and rubbed some over his coat. He held still but whined immensely as she worked the liquid into lathery bubbles. After scoping up a few buckets full of water he was final clean.

"There we go all do..."

Just as Cassie went to turn Reeko thought it a great idea to stand beside her and begin shaking off the water droplets. They went all over but mostly gave her a shower of her own. Squealing she covered her face as he finished before coming to rub against her leg. With a mock glare Cassie gave him another treat which he took and headed back inside.

Looking down at herself she was soaked and even though she had washed Reeko he would always smell distinctly like dog. Grabbing a towel she wandered inside to find Reeko and try to dry him off. She spotted him in the relaxation room and thankfully not a the chairs but rolling around on the floor. Creeping up behind him she flung the towel over him and patted his fur down.

When he had enough he ran and dove onto the plush seats and buried his face into the cushions. Smiling she lifted his brush to which he whined at in dislike before dashing off the seat and out the room. As she reached for the damp towel a searing pain tore through her head her hands instantly gripping at the sides of her head. Clamping her eyes shut she groaned before the pain subsided to a dull ache.

"Guess I better hit the pool now."

Standing on uncertain legs she made it to the pool. Crap she had forgotten to drain it from last night. Pulling at the plug it drained pretty fast before she pushed it back in and turned the taps to fill it back up. Stripping down she came to rest on the stairs, reclining back and letting her legs float up. Over a short space of time her head went from pounding to a dull ache and back again. Moaning she decided to pull herself from the water ensuring to drain it before drying off and getting changed in the quarters.

Crossing over into the bathing room Cassie popped clothing into a basket before hearing murmuring coming from one of the room down the hallways. Turning she went to the source of the sound which led her to the kitchen. The door was slightly a jar to see Hircine sat upon a stool and Nayra with a worried look on her face. There was a gouge on Hircine's side that wept trails of blood down his side. It also covered his face but he had no visible marks on his face. He must have been pushing back to lose bangs that hung in his eyes. Just as Cassie went to enter the room she heard Nayra speak.

"Do you wish me to tend to your wounds or would you like me to get Cassie."

As Nayra went to pull away from Hircine his arm shot out and grasped hold of her wrist. Nayra's eyes cast down to his fingers and back to his face.

"No do not wake Cassie. She is not well at the minute. Please leave her be."

With a nod of her head Nayra cleaned and sterilized the area before wrapping a bandage around the area and cleaning up the rest of the blood on his torso. Cassie couldn't help but notice how Hircine's eyes followed Nayra around the room as she cleared up the bloody rags and cleaned around. What hurt the most was how he caught her hand and clasped it between both his.

"Why can you not be like this? Helpful and caring for those around you?"

Nayra hand reached up to clasp over Hircine's as she leant a little towards him.

"I do My Lord."

She heard a small chuckle as Hircine shook his head.

"You constantly taunt and cause trouble when Cassie is around. What is the matter with you both?"

"Well I... I think she is jealous...because I have feelings for you my Lord. I think she sees me as a threat."

Cassie heard Nayra's voice break and she dropped her head as tears ran down her cheeks.

"I truly love you my Lord can't you see that?"

Hircine pulled a hand free from hers to cup her cheek and pulled her face up. This was it he was going to kiss her and do only gods knew what next. Her own face began to feel wet and she had to cover her mouth to stifle the sobs rising in her throat.

Leaning forward he placed his lips upon Nayra's forehead and that was it Cassie couldn't stand to watch anymore. Bolting from the door she got back to the sleeping quarters and just in time to bury her face into her pillow and cry out in anguish.

However back with Nayra and Hircine she missed the most important part. As Hircine pulled away from Nayra's forehead his voice dipped and became a low growl.

"Cassie has been my only interest since she set foot on my hunting grounds. Not because she is dragon born but because she is strong enough to with stand anything thrown at her but right now you seem to push her to her limits."

Reaching up he clasped her chin and turned her head to the side examining the bite marks. Clicking his tongue in irritation he pulled his arms free and turned his back to Nayra.

" I guess you have told her lies about the bite on your neck as well. One of these days you will push her too far and even I doubt I could stop her if she changed. Even worse still she had not completed her physical change."

"Her physical change my Lord."

Hircine turned his eyes a blaze with a brilliant blue and his fangs elongated.

"You will see in time. Now I must see to my Huntress. I thank you for your assistance."

Cassie heard the faint sound of the door creaking open before the bed dipped beside her and fingers brushed away the strands of hair that cascaded over her face. She was half asleep but she could feel and hear Hircine. His lips brushed over her neck then up her tear streaked cheek over her temple and then lastly across the top of her head where the pain and pressure always was.

"I know it pains you Cassie but it won't be long now. I promise you."

Turning her body to his Hircine folded an arm under her and around her back while his other ran through her hair soothing the dull ache. A small moan escaped her lips before darkness took her mind. It only seemed like a few hours had passed and she was waking. It felt incredible cosy and warm but also lonely as she turned to find the other side of the bed empty.

This soured her mood but she wouldn't let it get to her. Every morning she had awoken to an empty bed and then later found Hircine with Reeko and no other than Nayra hanging off his side. Getting cleaned up Cassie pulled on a tight black t-shirt and bottoms followed by a plain pair of boots. Heading over to a weapons rack Cassie plucked up Hircine bow that he had gifted to her when they were dealing with the chases. She couldn't help but smile as she ran her fingertips over the carvings and the antlered ends that held the string taught.

Silently she left the sleeping quarters and made her way to a coat stand taking a black thick hooded cloak before sticking her head through the relaxation room. Cassie glared at Nayra who had been leaning onto Hircine's shoulder and in response Nayra took a step back but flung out her own glare. This drew Hircine's gaze and he instantly smiled at her presents.

Just a Hircine spoke Cassie spoke over him.

"I'm heading out. I won't be long."

Not giving him chance to reply Cassie turned and made her way towards the door. She could hear Hircine stand and call her name over Reeko's barking but she didn't stop. As she pulled the door open Reeko bounded up to her and circled her legs before dashing outside waiting for her.

"Cassie wait."

A hand clapped down on her shoulder pulling her round slightly. Looking up calmly she could see the worry and concern reflected in his eyes.

"Is something wrong my Huntress? You seem out of sorts."

"I'm fine I just need some time to myself that's all."

She faked a smile and she hated doing it but she needed to get away. Hircine didn't believe a word she said nor the smile she gave him as he frowned but he didn't pursue the issue and just nodded at her before placing a kiss on her forehead.

Taking her leave her and Reeko left for the woods ahead. Rumor had it that there had been Falmer lurking around near a cave entrance just down from their location. It was once home to Spriggans but unfortunately the Falmer had killed them and turned it into their own dark dismal living space.

Both Cassie and Reeko had their work cut out when they entered the cave. Falmer were crawling everywhere and traps had been set up as well. Cassie first decided to deactivate the traps before going to work on casting fire bolts spells to set the Falmer huts alight. This didn't go down well with the Falmer but it was good to encourage those that were in hiding to come out.

Between the pair of them Reeko took down some while Cassie picked them off with Bow and arrow and the rest with shouts. After they had cleared out the cave they took their leave to be welcomed by a light flurry of snow and the dark canvas of night.

"Wow we must've been in there a while huh Reeko."

Reeko barked lightly before nudging Cassie in the back of legs urging her to walk on. Laughing lightly Cassie slung her bow over her arm and proceeded to throw snowballs ahead for Reeko to catch. As they neared the house Cassie could see Reeko sniffing and circling the floor before moving a little closer to the house.

"Reeko?"

She called him but he carried on sniffing.

"What's going on?"

As she neared the house Cassie noticed small splatters of blood upon the floor. Panic rose and her heart pounded viciously in her chest. Had something happened while they had been gone? Was Hircine alright? Jogging up to the house Cassie remained vigilant as she pushed the door open a peeked inside. Reeko on the other hand went bolting in and followed the trail of blood. Shaking her head she harshly whispered his name but he was already gone.

Nothing seemed out of place around her as she looked and there appeared to be no signs of struggle. Looking down the hall Cassie saw Reeko jumping to push open their sleeping quarters door. Following suit Cassie walked to the door and pushed it the rest of the way open. There laid upon the bed was Nayra naked.

Cassie felt a rush of hot and then felt cold and then a sick feeling over came her. To anybody it would look like Hircine had been dishonest but to Cassie something bad had happened. Upon the table was a wash basin and towels with splotches of blood on them. Pacing over Cassie ushered Reeko away to look down at Nayra. She looked pale and clammy as she lay there. Gently pulling the sheets down Cassie could see she still had her underwear and bra still on but around her mid was a bandage wrapped tightly around her.

Upon inspection there was no blood on the bandage which was a good sign but still what had gone on.

"We had gone out looking for you. We were caught out in the snow storm and we ended up splitting off."

Turning Cassie regarded Hircine who leant against the door frame with his arms crossed. He also had a few deep scratches over his chest that looked angry to the touch but they were knitting up nicely.

"What happened?"

"When we got lost in the storm I could hear something growling and huffing yet I just thought it a wolf. When I heard Nayra crying out I made my way to her. She was laid on the floor with a frost troll hanging over her. I managed to distract it and pull Nayra away. Once I got back here I had to stop the bleeding with some potions and magic. Now its just a game of waiting."

"Well you have your hands full so I'll go get sorted and then get some food on the go. Should be ready within the hour."

Nodding Hircine continued to watch Nayra's form as Cassie left the room. As she reached the kitchen she prepared some veg and meat ready to stew before seeing to Reeko who ate and then went to the relaxation room. Cassie sat a while waiting on Hircine but that while turned into a good few minutes and then a hours. Sighing she felt a head ache coming on and decided to leave the food and go in the relax room with Reeko.

Whining he turned his head to see who had come in before rolling around a little on the plush cushions.

"Come on fatty budge over, give me some room."

Snuggling up into Reeko's back Cassie fell into a restless sleep. She tossed and turned through the night thanks to her head continuously thudding. Tirelessly she rose from the cushions ans went to check up on Nayra. The door was slightly ajar and Nayra was still laid on the bed soundly asleep. Peeping around the door Cassie saw Hircine had fallen asleep in one of the egg chairs. Taking a spare blanket she went over and covered him before leaving the room and heading back to the relax room.

Day light began to flood the room and the gentle warmth from the suns rays made Cassie's head ache seem like she'd had a punching contest with a giant. Her top row teeth felt like she had drank acid and they felt incredibly sensitive. Groaning Cassie turned over and cracked an eye before slamming it shut again.

"Ah your awake!"

Oh divines no! Cassie knew that voice anywhere. Peeling a her eyes open Cassie spotted Nayra sat upon a table swinging her legs back and forth with a grin on her face. Coming to a sitting position Cassie rubbed at her temples before covering her mouth to stifle a yawn only to jerk her hand away and hiss.

"Wow do you look like shit! Well ten times worse than normal I suppose."

"If you had no sleep and a load of crap to deal with then I don't suppose you would look like a goddess."

Coming to a stand Cassie had to brace herself against the small nest of tables as her head thudded harshly and the room span. Gasping she slammed her eyes shut willing herself to calm down.

"I guess you heard what happened last night. I risked my arse trying to come find you. Hircine insisted on it."

"Yea well nobody asked you to tag along anyway."

Cassie said it harsher than she intended but her head and teeth were beginning to make her increasingly agitated and irritable.

"I was doing as my Lord asked me! Besides like I said I risked my life and ended up with scars on me."

There was a pause in the air while Nayra awaited Cassie response but instead she remained silent. Cracking her eyes the spinning had stopped but her vision had become blurred and her mouth now tasted like copper.

"We all bare scars whether visible or not."

"HA! Mine are there on my body nobody is going to want me. The only good side was the healing."

Cassie caught the sound of her laughter at the end of her sentence but chose not to bite and tried to encourage her legs to move to the door. Her legs did move but then everything coiled into a ball of pain and instead made her legs give way as she sobbed lightly and crashed to the floor on her hands and knees.

"What the hell is your problem?!"

Cassie clenched her fists as the pain rolled through her. Small blood splats landed on the floor below her and her head was practically splitting into two. Looking at the floor the blood splats continued and her eyes became fuzzy as Nayra came to stand in front of her. Crouched a deep burn ripped through her scalp as Nayra grabbed handfuls of her hair and jerked it back.

"What have you been doing? Snorting moon sugar up your nose?"

Cassie felt like a wreck and yet she couldn't explain these things that were happening to her.

"I just thought you should know that Hircine and I did things while you were out doing divines only knows what. He healed me with his tongue as it has healing agents in it but that's not the only thing he licked."

Cassie didn't want to believe it but how else would it explain the fast healing on her side. The potions alone wouldn't have been quick enough. Not only had they been alone together since yesterday morning Hircine had also stayed in the room with her all night and nowhere to be seen this morning.

"He doesn't love you. You know that right? Of course not your head is in la land. You think he does but seriously when was the last time you both had sex? I can tell you a long time ago because he came to me asking for it."

Something inside Cassie snapped and before she knew it her dragon pushed up to the surface. Her eyes felt like lava and her hand shot up to grip at Nayra's wrist.

"Get away from me now."

"Or what? Your a mess! Look at you! Gods if Hircine could see you now."

 _Fus Ro Dah!_

The shout forced Nayra over the other side of the room and crashing into the wall before to crumpled into a heap on the floor. A deep low growl sounded from Cassie and she realized she had given part control to her dragon blood.

"I have had enough of you getting in my way. You are not meant for my Lord! Why wont you just disappear? He doesn't want you, need you or love you!"

Those words circled repeatedly around in her mind and it made the pain peak and force Cassie to the ground curled into a tight ball.

"What is going?"

"My Lord she has gone crazy. She attacked me for no reason!"

Cassie felt someone crouch beside her and their fingers brushed back her hair but her body didn't relax but tense and her eyes snap open. They locked with those azure one's that widened slightly.

"Get back!"

Cassie spat in warning before another course of pain tore through her.

"What's wrong with her?"

"Never mind we must leave."

Cassie caught sight of Hircine gripping Nayra's upper arm and drag her from the room. This was it she was dying and they were going to run off together and forget about her. Closing her eyes she wept as the door clicked into place and she was left along with nothing but the sounds of her sobs.

(Hircine & Nayra)

Shoving Nayra into a room he closed the door and began to pace. So it was the change that was going through her system. He could have sworn that when he pushed her hair away from her face he felt the hard press of sharp stubby horns. Not to mention the blood slipping down her chin and dripping on the floor from her new canines.

"What's going on with her? Is she on something?"

Hircine stopped pacing and turned sharply towards Nayra.

"No she is not on something. She is going through a serious change! You should have called me."

"My Lord she flung me across the room! I was trying to calm her down."

"Calm her down! You were too busy filling her head with lies yet again! One of these days your are going to push her too far. I've told you this and I will not be the one to stop her. She will make that decision herself."

There was an awkward silence in the room but down the hall they could both hear Cassie screaming in a hoarse voice. Hircine wanted nothing more than to go to her and fold her up in his arms but with her dragon in semi control he didn't know how she would react.

"Will you please explain what is happening."

Sighing Hircine turned to regard her as he leant back and folded his arms.

" Her body is going through a slight change. When a Daedric prince copulates with a mortal his or her body take on our DNA and binds. After a few days have passed they experience migraine's and tooth ache."

"Cassie isn't a mortal though she is dragon born isn't she? Besides why is her body changing for what reason?"

"Yes she is Dragon born but she is still a mortal that is able to call upon her other half. These changes happen to show her statues and to which Daedric prince she belongs. Centuries ago the lower Daedra were mating with the higher Daedra ranks women. These changes were happening and fights were breaking out. Among Daedra it can become a war zone."

"Oh I see."

"I am warning you now Nayra once Cassie has gone through her change there is no telling how her temper will be. Be very careful of what you say to her do you understand?"

Hircine locked gazes with hers. The deep blue almost glowing in the room and setting her on edge. She glanced at him briefly but could not hold his stare. He called her name in a deep growl that made her jump and she nodded for loss of words.

It wasn't long after he had warned her that Nayra has fallen asleep giving Hircine a chance to slip away and check on Cassie. Quietly he slipped in the door his eyes never leaving Cassie's form curled upon the floor. Pacing over to her he crouched down and smiled widely. Even with blood smeared over her face and arms and her hair looking wild she still looked like a goddess from the heavens above.

Effortlessly Hircine gathered her into his arms and took her down to their sleeping quarters. Pulling back the sheets he placed her there before gathering some lukewarm water and a fresh towel to clear the blood away. Once finished he discarded the items and changed her into her favorite long black t-shirt being careful not to touch her head. Pulling the covers over her he settled in beside her kissing her forehead, nose and mouth before letting sleep consume him.

(Back with Cassie)

With a content sigh Cassie awoke to the sun rays shining through the window. Peering over she could see small snowflakes floating within the air. She loved watching the snow and better yet being all snuggled up in bed...alone. Hircine was yet again not there when she awoke however to say the least her head didn't her nor her mouth.

Stretching she pulled herself from the bed and went over to the window to look out. Pushing open a window she leant out with a smile reaching to catch the flakes as they fell. Giggling she ran her hands threw her hair only to catch her fingers in something. Her hands travelled up the base and then some curves and then stopped at pointed tips. Gasping she pulled away from the window and looked at herself in the mirror.

"Holy shit!"

Leaning forward she felt the antlered horns again travelling from base to tip not believing her eyes. Her eyes darted all over her face and body trying to decipher what else had changed. Chewing at her lip her eyes were drawn up to her face and zeroed in on her teeth or more that the vampire teeth she had!

"No way!"

Pulling at her upper lip sure as hell itself there were long pointy fangs where her canines should have been.

"Having fun are we?"

Spinning around with a finger jabbed inside her mouth she gaped at Hircine as he looked her up and down with a gleam in his eyes.

"What on earth are these?!"

Pointing from antlers to teeth repeatedly she looked at him wide eyed. Wandering over to her he turned her to face the mirror again before wrapping her up in his arms.

"I believe that they are antlers and fangs. What do you think my Huntress?"

He raised an eyebrow and grinned at her threw the mirror.

"I know what they are but why?"

"It shows your statues among us Daedra. To show who you are bonded with. You will become accustomed to it. Does it trouble you?"

Cassie didn't want to upset him in any way but how would the Jarls and guard take it? Would they become hostile and attack?

"Its just that when I need to return to Solitude to replenish stock how am I to explain to the Jarl or the guards? They may become hostile."

"I'm sure they would understand. Maybe if you go with a cloak and speak with the Jarl first they could inform guards. Do not worry about that right now. We have better things to tend to."

His voice dipped to an erotic growl as he spoke. Spinning her round he caught her mouth with his and swept his tongue inside her mouth, teasing over her new teeth. They stumbled their way to the bed with giggles and spent the majority of the day in bed.

* * *

Soooooo sorry for the looong update but with Christmas and other things I needed to do I didn't have the time. Anyway hope you enjoyed the read and thanks for the continuous support from my regular readers ^_^


	10. Dark side inside

Title: Dark side inside

Summary: Cassie take a trip back home to clear a few issues and is attacked! Upon arriving home she encounters more problems and begins to feel the urge to clear the threat.

Rating: M (For Sex and a very dark nature)

* * *

Within the sky hung the beautiful jewels of the stars that shone and twinkled brightly. The moon cast a soft glow upon the land Cassie's horse tread upon. She had decided to make her way to Solitude to cover up some issues that had popped up. Firstly she needed to see Lydia about her home and then she needed to go and see the Jarl. With her hood pulled up she came to a stop and dismounted as one of the guards approached her.

"State your business traveller."

Gently canting her head Cassie only had to look at the guard before he noticed her.

"Oh I'm sorry Ma'am I did not realise it was you. Are you her to see Jarl Elisif?"

"Yes I am but I have other matters to see to beforehand."

"Very well. May I?"

The guard silently pointed at her horse and with a closed lipped smile Cassie placed the reins into his palm before heading into the main gates. She kept her head down as best she could as she brisk walked towards her home. Not many paid her much attention as she hurried past her. She only hoped no one recognised her face. Although it was hidden beneath the hood of her cloak the moon bounced off her skin allowing others to peek.

With a light sigh, Cassie jogged around the back of her home and up the steps. Testing the door to find it locked. Turning she placed her foot upon a planter and reached upon the door frame to pull her spare key down with a grin. Unlocking the door she was greeted with a soft glow of the fire and a loving warmth.

"Don't move one step or I'll cut you down!"

Cassie couldn't help a smile as Lydia came into view with a dagger in hand.

"Lydia it's been a while."

Confusion ran over Lydia's features her posture still tense. Silently Cassie reached up to pull back the hood of her cloak.

"Hey."

Lydia's eye's bulged out of their sockets as she scanned Cassie's form. Her body relaxed before slotting her dagger back into its holder.

"My Thane, is that you?"

Cassie nodded with a smile.

"I don't look that bad do I, Lydia? Listen I have something I need to talk to you about."

Pulling her cloak free of her shoulders she placed it upon a table before making her way to a seat motioning Lydia to follow.

"I know you're wondering about the horns and the fangs. I'm going to be blunt and tell you that I'm mated to a Daedric Lord. I wasn't..."

"Woah wait for a second Cassie! You're mated to a Daedric Lord! But when? How? Which one? Where was my invite to the wedding?!"

Eyes wide and leant back slightly Cassie couldn't help bark out a laugh.

"Well let's just say that I got settled and it feels right. As to your questions, it happened a few month back and it all started because I crossed onto a Daedra's ground. The Daedra in question is Hircine and I don't think his style of a wedding was suitable for an audience."

"Holy...Divines! You're married to Hircine! The Lord Of The Hunt I guess that explains the uh horns and fangs then."

Subconsciously Cassie tongued her new fangs before grinning.

" Anyway, I've come to see you because I would like to sign my home over to you Lydia. Since I won't really be spending a lot of time if any here I see no need for it any longer."

Lydia gaped at Cassie her mouth opening and shutting but no words came out.

"Cassie...My Thane you cannot. I cannot accept!"

Cassie held her hand up silencing Lydia before she ranted off a five-page essay.

"Please, Lydia you have been nothing but loyal to me since we met. In all the years we did quests you would not accept any payment so for everything you've done I think you deserve this."

"What about when the Jarl needs you here in Solitude? You would need a place to stay."

"Exactly and I know just the place I would hopefully be welcome."

Cassie beamed with a tilt of her head and her hand clasped together in hope as Lydia fumbled over her words.

"Cassie I just...I don't know. I'm flattered but..."

"Listen, Lydia, if giving you the whole house is too much then how about I sign half over to you then? Maybe turn one-half of the top floor into your quarters or doing out the whole basement?" Just please accept this I really don't want to get on the floor and beg you."

"Now that would be a sight."

Cassie noted Lydia's smirk forming on her lips as she tapped a finger to the corner of her mouth in contemplation.

"What are you thinking?"

Cassie threw Lydia a mock glare as she laughed.

"It would be a sight to practically see a Daedra bowing down to a mortal. Wait? Does this mean that your Dragon born powers are stronger then?"

"That's something I haven't had a chance to test however I think I have the perfect candidate for it."

"Oh you have enemies already? Do tell!"

Cassie felt her face crunch up and a bitter taste entered her mouth at the mention of Nayra.

"Well there are people wanting to worship Hircine and I don't have a problem with it but when one person, in particular, keeps trying to push a wedge between me and my Lord I just feel my blood start to boil and the dragon raging inside."

Lydia who was now leant towards Cassie with her mouth and eyes wide nodded her head slowly.

"Wow you're even calling him My Lord. So what's this person problem?"

"Sorry, it kind of stuck. Well if I'm honest I get this odd feeling that she isn't who she claims to be. It's as though her body is hosting another. Does that make sense?"

"Hmm, you mean like a resurrection of kinds? As though you've met this person before and then they have come back in another body."

"Yes! Her whole attitude towards me and the way she is with Hircine it just looks familiar somehow."

"Its certainly a possibility have you told Hircine?"

No he has enough to deal with and with me a Nayra coming to clashes all the time he has to keep a constant eye on us both."

"Sounds like the perfect life for you!"

"Yea I guess so. Anyway I need to head up to the Blue Palace do you accept my offer?"

"If it would please you My Thane then I would like to accept your offer."

Beaming with a smile Lydia stood holding out her hand for Cassie who inside brushed her hand aside and hugged her instead.

"Thank you Lydia for everything, you deserve this."

Pulling away Cassie bid her farewell and headed up towards the palace. The small travel up there was tense as the guards would stop and gawk but as Cassie caught their eyes they would nod her way and carry on. As she neared the palace doors a guard stepped out stopping her before she went inside.

"You're the Dragon Born right? Should I let Jarl Elisif know of your arrival?"

Cassie noticed the guard seemed off put slightly as his eyes wandered from her eyes to her small antlered horns and then to her fangs that peeked out as she smiled pleasantly.

"Yes please that would be nice."

With a curt nod the guard proceeded to push the door open and held it as Cassie entered. Swiftly the guard made his way up the stairs stating her arrival. Cassie heard a brief exchange of words before the guard signalled her up and made his leave. As Cassie reached the top of the stairs there were hushed whispers among the few guards and the stewards.

Dropping to one knee Cassie cast her gaze to the floor as she spoke.

"My Jarl may I approach?"

"Why yes you may."

Drawing closer Cassie stood a few steps from the Jarl as she gazed upon her. She could she Elisif's eyes darting around her features but she didn't seem on edge like the rest of the group. A small smile tugged at her lips as she gestured for Cassie to speak.

"I beg your pardon My Jarl. I wanted to explain myself for my appearance and I wish to sort out the deeds to my home if possible."

"How dare you! You are a vampire! You should have been shot before getting in

the gates!"

"Sybille please let Cassie speak. Continue."

"She is no mere vampire. I'd say she is Daedra."

Cassie turned her attention to Bolgeir who gestured towards her horns and fangs.

"A Daedra? Is this true Cassie?"

"Yes, My Jarl it is. I have come here to say that I still pledge my servitude to you and that in my current state it changes nothing. I will understand if you wish to strip me of my title."

"Yes, she can't be trusted at all! To think you would go so low and with a Daedra! Does this mean you are no longer a Dragon Born? No, I think she should be stripped Jarl Elisif of her title. The Daedra are nothing but evil spawns of hell."

Cassie couldn't help the grin that spread over her lips as she cast her glance towards Sybille who promptly closed her mouth and cast her gaze down.

"I still remain a Dragon Born also not all Daedra are evil. Yes, I will take into account that some are. Mehrunes Dagon, Molag Bal and Mephala. The likes of Azura, Meridia, Sanguine and Hircine have not raised "Hell" among people. Do these fall into the bad books too?"

Murmuring ensued across the hall as people pointed out good and bad things the Daedra had done. The sound of a throat clearing drew everyone's attention to Bolgeir who scratched at his chin in contemplation before scanning the room.

"Hmm you have a valid point while some are extremely hell bent on destruction others are going about a natural life away from civilisation. Jarl Elisif if I may I believe Cassie should remain as Thane."

"I don't think she should. She could lead the Daedra to us."

"I agree anyone who sides with Daedra can't be trusted."

A lot of mixed comments flitted about the room as people argued about her status and at this Cassie began to grow tiresome of it.

"Quiet! I believe we shall cast this to a vote."

Elisif asked each person on their opinion and why they felt it good or bad to have Cassie keep her status. Although many were against she felt surprised that others were on her side.

"Jarl Elisif It does not matter what the vote is amongst ourselves the decision rests upon you."

Cassie could see the Jarl having an internal struggle with all the mixed comments but she looked upon her housecarl Bolgeir as to what he thought would be best.

"I believe...that Cassie should remain as Thane. If the people of solitude thought her evil then my guards are not doing their jobs correctly. However here she stands before us bearing no threat. If my guards let her in the gates they must trust her as much as I do."

Cassie couldn't help cast a smile towards Elisif and mouthed a thank you.

"Well, now that is out of the way what is it you need sorting with your home?"

"I wish to sign half over to Lydia my housecarl. I offered the whole estate but she kindly rejected."

"I see very well. Guard please go and acquire the deeds to the Home Breeze Estate and place them within my study area."

"Yes, Ma'am right away."

As the guard took his leave Elisif stood and motioned Cassie to follow her. They made their way down one of the halls and into the end room. Just as they entered the guard who had retrieved the deeds was just leaving. Pacing over towards the documents Elisif gasped them before plunking herself upon a seat with a sigh.

"I must thank you for your kindness, My Lady. I thought you would have kicked me from the palace."

"Nonsense! I will say it took me by surprise but the look suits you well. If it makes you happy and does not cloud your judgement then I have no problems."

Taking the seat next to Elisif they proceeded to go over the documents ensuring all details were correct before Elisif had Cassie write out a letter of consent. Signing and dating the document she handed it over to Elisif who checked it over.

"So then, you (Cassie) do hear by sign over half of your estate (Home Breeze) within Solitude to Lydia (Housecarl) of Whiterun. In the event of your (Cassie) death, you declare that all assets and belongings including owned land and homes will go to Lydia (Housecarl) of Whiterun. From this day ( 01st of Loredas in the month of Sun's Dusk) I hereby state that this contract is in effect."

Looking over to Cassie for confirmation Elisif proceeded to sign and date the document as a witness before taking a copy of the letter and placing it into an envelope with Lydia's name upon it.

"Is that everything you needed?"

"Yes, My Lady thank you for your assistance. I shall take my leave I have a long

travel ahead of me."

"I can imagine. Well, congratulations and don't let what others say keep you from your home here in Solitude. The doors are always open to you and your uh husband should he wish to visit."

"Thank you for the kind gesture but I don't think people would take kindly to a Daedric Prince walking among them."

"I understand just...don't be a stranger because things have changed. I hold you in high regard, Cassie. You have done so much for us and yet we have done nothing but shun you for your choice in life."

With a bow, Cassie exited the room and made her way to the palace doors. Murmurs still carried on as she walked past but soon stopped as Elisif fell into step beside her with a smile. Taking her to the doors Cassie turned with one last bow.

"Remember what I said, Cassie."

"Yes My Lady I shall keep it in mind."

Calling back into the house Cassie silently left the letter upon the front door table before going back to the main gate to collect her horse. As she neared one of the guards rushed out of view before bringing her horse round. Thanking the guard she took hold of the reins before walking down to the stables. Mounting the horse she tugged up her hood as snow gently began to flutter in the air and with a small smile she patted her horse.

Almost home Cassie sighed contently it was rare she ever had any time to herself let alone out in the open away from home. She was happy to be making her way there but recently a few other worshippers had come to the door and it didn't so much bother Cassie but each and every single one of them were women. She kept mostly out of their way and especially out of Nayra since she now had a new tag along stuck to her side. The girl was just as much a problem as Nayra but when they were together they seemed to run amuck.

"Excuse me."

Cassie came out of her daze and looked around her. Just to the side of her horse, a man stood peering up at her.

"Could I ask your assistance my college is injured and we have no magicka to spare. Do you know of any healing spells that could help."

"Yea sure."

Dismounting her horse Cassie peered around to find the man in question upon the floor clutching his side. This was great these men who had stopped her were no ordinary men. They were vigilant of Stendarr haters of vampires and Daedra's.

Silently they paced towards the occupant upon the floor but something seemed off there was no blood on him nor the floor around him. Arms came around her from behind pressing her arms to her sides while the guy on the floor stood with a grin. Reaching towards her he tugged her hood down and gasped.

"Divines it's true this one is a Daedra. You can't mistake the horns or fangs. Dirty whore."

The vigilant behind her tightened his arms around her forcing her oxygen from her lungs. She feigned a small gasp of worry and struggled a little to mislead them.

"We can't let her live she will most likely be with child. We cannot let that disease spread."

Without thinking, Cassie shouted FUS RO DAH sending the guy in front of her sailing into the air. Leaning over slightly Cassie hauled the guy behind her over her shoulder and went with him to the ground forcing the air from his lungs. His grip on her loosened enough for her to stand and gain a few paces away from them.

Turning around her horse had decided to do a runner at some point so escape by horse was out of the question. Looked like she had to take care of these guys.

"We are sorry but we cannot allow you to live."

"What?! Like hell we are sorry!"

They both worked as a team and it made it difficult to track both of them let alone one. They always attacked her in a pair. One swung at her with daggers but as she blocked and attacked the other would slice through her cloak and into her skin. Cassie could feel her blood starting to boil her Dragon wanted to come out and play but there was also a dark twisted need in her begging to be let loose.

Panting Cassie pulled herself free of the cloak and flung it to one side. She stretched out her arms out in front of her, palms facing the vigilant before a small smile formed on her lips.

"Hm, I'll give you Daedra whore."

Muttering a few words a flurry of ice shards shot from Cassie's palm hurtling straight towards her enemy in a shower. Casting the ward spell, Cassie felt disappointed as her ice shards shattered and bounced off it. No sooner had she dropped her arms did one of the vigilant cast another spell and disappear.

His college laughed at her as he crossed his arms over his chest. Pain burst across Cassie's scalp as fingers gripped at her hair before a leg kicked at the backs of her knees, forcing her to the ground. The other vigilant made his way over to her with a cocky swagger before slapping her repeatedly across the face.

"Stomach."

Upon hearing this murmur she was then pulled to a standing position by her hair. If Hircine could see her now he would think her pathetic not even worthy to be by his side let alone bear his children. Wait they said something about the stomach. If she was with child then they wanted to try and destroy it while it were still weak and developing. Her first instinct was to try and cover her stomach but it was too late.

A fist connected with her abdomen and forced the air to rush out of her lungs. A burst of pain and a small cry escaped her lips but rather than cutting itself short it intensified louder and louder. Suddenly her vision became a blur and her skin felt like it was on fire.

Balling her hands together Cassie flung a frost rune to the floor and instantly it exploded. The grip in her hair loosened and fell away as blood splattered over her features. Circling around her were rugged ice spears that impaled both vigilant as well as ice shards sticking from chests and legs. A gurgling and gasping sounded from behind her and silently she peered over her shoulder.

Turning she took in the vigilant and had to applaud him on his survival.

"You...yo..you monster. What have...you done?"

"I haven't even started."

With a fanged grinned Cassie's spell broke and the ice spears broke apart. The body behind her fell forward allowing her to grasp a hold of the guy's collar to keep him somewhat suspended. Keeping her eyes on the other vigilant she proceeded to pull a dagger free and run it slowly over the guy's neck. The blood ran like a liquid fountain onto his robes and upon the floor. Letting go of the guy she waited for the right moment to kick his head in a sickening crunch and snap of bones with another splatter of blood.

"You...you are tainted!"

Pacing towards the still living vigilant she swiftly swung her dagger up and under his chin. As she felt the dagger push and burst through his under chin she smacked the heel of her palm against the butt of the dagger forcing it up into his mouth. Pulling away she watched as he pathetically reached for the dagger while grasping out towards her. His fingers wrapped around her neck partially before she pressed her palm to his chest and sent an ice bolt through his pounding heart.

Coughing and wheezing the vigilant stumbled forwards blood spewing from his mouth as his eyes rolled up into his head before he fell haphazardly to the floor. With a small sigh, Cassie reached down to pulled her dagger free and cleaned it off on the robes of the deceased. Turning quietly she proceeded to pick up her cloak folding it over her arm before continuing home.

Just a little ways down from her battle zone her horse was stood waiting patiently. Meeting her half way the horse grumbled lightly before pushing his face up to meet hers. Sighing out loudly she rubbed over the side of his face.  
"Good boy. Let go home."

Turning she took light purchase of his reins and continued onwards. After another ten minutes or so of travelling she finally saw the house coming into view. As she reached it she took her horse to his stable setting his bed and feeding him before making her way into the front door.

A squawking of noise came from the kitchen which meant both Nayra and Tarsha were in there which meant Cassie had to skip on food for the night. Her efforts to try and get passed without being sighted was short lived as they stopped their squealing and murmured among themselves.

"Oh look it's back."

Turning and pushing the door open Cassie stood and stared at them not saying a word. Tarsha took in her appearance before snorting and looking to Nayra.

"What's with the wannabe Forsworn look? You get your arse kicked?"

They both grinned at her before sniggering among themselves.

"Actually I slaughtered two vigilant of Stendarr."

Again they both looked at each other both before bursting into a fit of laughter.

"You can't be serious?!"

Canting her head she silently pushed her tongue against one of her fangs as she shook her head. Cassie felt her eyes burn for a second as her Dragon checked in to help silence the girls.

"What's wrong with her? Does she think Hircine would pick her because she roasted a few guys?"

This girl clearly did not know who she was and she could see as Nayra murmured under hushed breath to be quiet and also noted that Cassie was Hircine's Huntress.

"What you say? She thinks she is Hircine's Hun..."

"Ahh, My Huntress there you are."

Not even turning to regard Hircine Cassie stood idly as Hircine pulled her hair to one said and proceeded to make a show in front of the girls by biting lightly into her neck before lapping at it. Banding his arms around her he pulled her body back into his. Evidence of his arousal branded her back side.

"Go bathe and relax my Huntress."

"Yes My Lord."

With a satisfied little victory within her mind, Cassie turned from Hircine and wandered down the hall to their bathing area.

Hircine, however, did not pursue Cassie as she left oh no he stood tall and broad within the doorway with his arms folded, back straight and a stern look over his handsome features.

"There seems to be a continuing problem with you and Cassie Nayra. The fact that a new worshipper is following in your footsteps is going to land you both in trouble."

"My Lord we meant nothing by it, we were just having girl talk with Cassie she knows we were only joking."

"All the more reason not to push her."

There was a laboured silence that hung tensely in the air as both girls looked to the floor.

"I am warning you both now if you do not stop with the games you will both suffer the consequences. Cassie is My Huntress and I expect you to treat her with the same respect you do me."

Turning he did not wait for a reply as he grasped a hold of the kitchen door and proceeded to slam it closed with a bang. Sighing Hircine pinched the bridge of his nose as he made his way to the bathing room. He had been out hunting when Cassie had been jumped by the vigilant and he didn't take kindly to them hitting her but she held her own ground. Although he was out of earshot to hear the conversation that had gone on between the three he had no doubt in his mind that something had triggered Cassie's outburst and in turn, grotesque bloodshed ensued.

As wrong as it was to see his Huntress tear into her enemy with no remorse and to be splattered with blood sent the blood flowing from his head to his cock. Shaking his head he rid the day's worries as he pushed open the bathing room door to be greeted with lovely lavender scent. Cassie has already stripped and quickly washed her face within the wash basin to clear the blood before submerging herself into the pool.

Silently Hircine stripped away his clothing before sinking into the depths of the water. He had to chuckle lightly as Cassie struggled to lather up the underneath of her hair that now sported dreadlocks she never quite managed without his help.

"Here let me."

As she peered over towards him he pulled her towards him before grabbing the shampoo and squirting a good amount upon his palms. Rubbing them together he

tucked his arms up and under her hair to rub between her dreads. He heard her groan lightly as she placed her forehead against his chest, being careful as she did not to catch his chin or face with her smaller horns. Gently he lathered up the rest of her hair before pulling her head back to place a kiss on her lips.

Looking down upon here Hircine could see the exhaustion on her face and in her eyes. With another kiss, he washed away the shampoo before giving his own a quick rinse while Cassie washed her body down. As he watched her he could see the evidence of her attack and as much as it angered him he was pleased she had carried out the kill as the divines would only know what he would have done to them.

Crooking his finger at her he beckoned her towards him. She cocked an eyebrow at him as she wandered over to him. Placing a hand upon her hip he pulled her flush against him as his other reached to tilt her head back. The damage she had sustained wasn't as bad as it had looked when they hit her face. There were a few small cuts and light bruising that peppered her cheeks and around the corners of her eyes.

The only sad part was his saliva could only heal open wounds like the cuts the bruises would have to heal themselves. Gently he leant forward to kiss at her bruises before lapping at the cuts and sealing them up with a kiss. He could here Cassie sigh in contentment as he trailed his kisses down her throat. Crouching down his attention came to the heavy bruise forming over her stomach.

"They wanted to take me out and the possibility that I may have been expecting."

He looked up at the sad sound in her tone. The look of hurt crossed her features as she gazed down at him her hand idly coming up to brush over the side of his face. He growled in disdain at her comment as he placed light kisses over her stomach. The thought of his child growing inside her filled his heart but the chances of it surviving especially in the early stages would be low.

"May I please you, my Lord?"

Hircine pulled his face back to look up at her in surprise at her bold request.

"You've satisfied me many times and yet never asked it in return. I would like to explore you if you would permit me to."

With one last kiss, Hircine stood towering over Cassie.

"If it is what you want My Huntress."

Nodding in response Hircine pulled the plug on the pool before grasping her hand and leaving towards the sleeping quarters. As they entered Hircine proceeded to light a few candles and dry them both off as Cassie pulled her hair to one side and loosely plaited it. Generally Hircine would take charge in the bedroom, however, he handed the reins over to Cassie to put her at ease.

She looked slightly nervous and she had no reason to be. Even with the bruises marring her skin she still looked beautiful.

"Where would you have me, Cassie?"

"Upon the end of the bed my Lord."

Turning Hircine placed himself upon the end of the bed, resting back in a propped up position. Slowly and a little unsure Cassie came towards him her eyes taking in the whole expanse of his body. As she reached him she leant over him placing a kiss on his lips with a nip before kissing a trail down to his cock. Kneeling between his parted thighs she kissed the insides of his taut muscles before her hand reach up tentatively her fingers curling around his shaft, as a rumble rolled from his lips.

He watched her as she explored him never complaining when the friction wasn't enough. He was more than happy to let her take her time. Surprising both of them Cassie leant over slightly to flick her tongue over his skin. He groaned. Fingers curled into the sheets.

Pulling away she stroked his length, enjoying the feel and size of him within her hand. Cassie ran her fingers over his rim, trailed down the veins on his cock before running back up to brush over the little bit of skin on the underneath of his head. Hircine's hands tightened more over the sheets as pleasure shot through his system.

"Am I displeasing you, my Lord?"

Pulling his gaze from her "handiwork" he gazed lustfully at her.

"If only you knew what you're doing to me."

He smiled with a flash of fangs and she returned it with her own before leaning over again to lick his tip. She laved him with the flat of her tongue, moaning with pleasure. Hircine didn't know what was more erotic. The fact that Cassie laved at his cock or the fact that she slipped a hand down to play with herself.

Slowly Cassie pushed her lips over his cock head and sucked him gently, being careful not to catch him. Hircine felt Cassie tongue his slit, seeking more of his essence from his tip before sinking more of him into her mouth. His tip reached the back of her throat and it was no surprise when she wrapped the rest of his length in her hand.

Bobbing her head Cassie took in as much of him as she could while jerking the rest of his length. He groaned deep within his chest as he watched her motions. Her cheeks would indent around his shaft as she sucked on him and when she pulled to his tip and tongued at that bit of skin on his underside, he swore would blow his load.

Hircine moved slightly, his expression strained, his lips set in a tight line. She gazed up at him, captured by the look of concentration on his handsome face. All of his

attention was on her, in this moment they shared. His small thrusts into her mouth increased slightly and Cassie felt more than happy to hold still as he thrust in and out of her mouth. Hircine felt Cassie suck hard against his flesh as he thrust and a low growl rose from his throat. A light rhythm of moaning vibrated against his flesh sending jolts of pleasure coursing through his body. She must be close to her own release as the telltale signs showed. Heavy breathing, flushed face, neck and chest and her hand that busied itself between her own legs had become tense.

Gritting his teeth and pulling at the now crumpled bed sheets Hircine came. His seed hit the back of her throat and he could feel as she tried to swallow it down while keeping him within her mouth. As he came he heard her whine as she found her own release, her body shaking as she rode out her orgasm.

Tilting his head back Hircine closed his eyes, panting slightly. He felt Cassie pull him from her mouth with a small lick to his head. Sitting up he peered down at her lush figure all flushed with arousal.

"Mine."

Reaching down he pulled her from the floor and straddled her over him, pressing her face against his chest. As they both came down from their orgasmic high Hircine pulled out Cassie's braid to let her hair flow over her back, its length tickling his thighs. Brushing his fingers through the length of it, he placed a kiss on her forehead before turning to pull back the sheets and place her within their warmth.

Climbing in behind her Hircine pulled her body flush to his own. Loving the feeling of her body cradling his own. Idly one hand reached down to gently caress her stomach.

"Everything will be fine."

He murmured lowly to her and in reply, she hummed lightly in a sleepy tone before both of them fell into sleep.

She rolled over and her eyes popped open to find the other half of the bed empty as usual. Sitting up Cassie swept her hair over her shoulder before her attention was drawn to the suspended egg chairs. There sat her Lord quietly gazing out into the morning sky. The sun bounced off his skin making it look a lovely golden color and she only dreamed of what his eyes would look like caught in the sun.

Silently Cassie rose from the bed taking a glance in the mirror at her face and her stomach. The bruising had gone on her face yet a lighter shade of purple and blue still adorned her stomach. With a small pout, she made her way over to Hircine who's attention zoomed in on her. Tilting her head she smiled at him as his eyes rove up and down her naked form as she came to stand in front of him.

To her delight, Hircine also still remained naked and his once deflated length began to grow. Beckoning her he parted his legs as Cassie perched herself upon one and threw her legs over his other before plucking up the hair brush. They

remained quiet just enjoying each others company as Cassie brushed out the tangles in his hair and unwound the strays that had gotten caught in his antlers.

"You hair is getting as long as my own."

"Hmm, it has gotten longer however it is in need of a trim. Having it half way down my back is enough for me."

Smiling Cassie continued brushing as Hircine nuzzled the side of her breast before teasingly flicking his tongue over her nipple. She giggled as she pulled away slightly and playfully slapped his chest. With a smirk of his own, he grabbed her waist and hoisted her to straddle him. A small moan broke through Cassie's lips as her wet core rubbed against Hircine's pulsing erection. Throwing the brush towards the other chair Cassie placed her palms upon his chest.

"You've healed nicely."

Peering up into those dark blue eyes she smiled but it faltered as she looked at her stomach. Fingers brushed her hair away from her face as his fingertips ran over the once bruised areas before trailing down her arms. One palm rest against her lower back while the other ran gently over her stomach.

"It will take time My Huntress I do not wish to see you saddened."

Cassie didn't know what came over her as her eyes blurred before spilling over her eyes as she blinked. The tears didn't go unnoticed as they slipped down her cheeks before being wiped away.

"What is it, my love? What upsets you so?"

"Just the thought they...they may have..."

"May have what? Tell me."

"What if I...I was with child?"

She gazed up at Hircine locking eyes with him as he took in her face. His also holding a saddened expression but he had to remain strong for her.

"What has been done is in the past. We can't change it, Cassie. I only wish I had come to assist."

"What do you mean?"

"I was hunting and saw you I was quite a distance away and when I saw them attack you I started towards them but out of nowhere your rage and anger seemed to radiate from you, even I felt it. You handled the situation in a manner that I couldn't have controlled."

"You mean you would have pulled them limb from limb and beat them to death?"

"That's an interesting idea, however, no I wanted to do a lot more damage than that. I know it's hard for you and yet we do not know if you were expecting so it is just as well we didn't know and that it hadn't developed even further. I fear the outcome would have been more severe."

A twitch of Cassie's lips and she already started to feel a little better and even more so better as a Hircine gave her a sexy look and a flash of fangs. Grasping a handful of hair he pulled her towards him with a harsh kiss. They both fort for dominance but as always Cassie submitted to her Lord as he bit her lip.

"If you wish to breed then I'm not going to deny in trying now."

Cassie giggled into his mouth as he smothered her face in kisses and grasped at her behind to rub himself over her clit. She mewled in delight and assisted in thrusting against him covering his length with her slickness. The Dark Prince growled in need peering down at their sexes to see his length spreading her sex, swollen with need and her clit begging for friction.

Reaching between them Cassie grasped hold of Hircine's length giving it a few tugs before rubbing his head against her clit and then pushing it against her opening. He hissed at the contact and dug his nails into her arse cheeks. Slowly she slipped just the head into her before stopping at the loud whining and scratching at the door.

Both of them let out a sigh as Cassie rest her forehead against Hircine's. The scratching got louder and then Reeko started barking.

"I'm sorry My Lord but I can't ignore him and carry on."

"That it fine he has put me off also."

Spanking her back side Cassie took this as a signal to get up and let him in. Rising she wandered to the door making sure to stay behind it as she opened it. In he came with his tail wagging frantically and his eyes all cute and adorable. Sitting down he looked from Cassie to Hircine and then back again.

Laughing lightly Cassie pulled on a long t-shirt before crouching down to give Reeko a big hug.

"Ohh I can't stay made at my baby boy can I?"

Grasping his face between her palms she pulled his face to look at Hircine.

"Look at this gorgeous face! You can't be mad because you are so cute!"

Hircine's face broke out into a smile before pulling out fresh clothing for them both

and dressing. After making a fuss with Reeko Cassie changed into a simple black top and an ankle length skirt with golden flecks running down it. Sitting down upon the bed Cassie pulled out her thick soled boots. She knew Hircine loved when she wore them and only them. They came to her knee and the sides had buckles with spiders on them. Cassie also loved them because they boosted her in the height department.

Smiling she stood and let her skirt fall over the tops of them before looking towards Hircine with a grin on her face. In turn, Hircine was stood tonguing his growing fangs while restraining himself from taking her then and there.

"What do you plan to do My Huntress?"

"It's a lovely day with the sun and the fresh snow. I guess I'll take a wander with Reeko."

"Very well I have some business to see to. Do not be too long will you?"

"Of course My Lord."

Smiling he came to her banding his bulging arms around her waist before pressing his lips to hers. A whine tore them apart to glance at Reeko who lifted a paw to cover his eyes.

"It seems I am taking your affection away from him. Go my Goddess and I will see you upon your return."

"If I'm your Goddess does that make you my Devil?"

As Cassie spoke she rose an eyebrow inquisitively at him as he smirked and stole one last kiss before taking his leave.

"Come on then lets head out."

Barking and turning in circles Reeko scrambled to tug the door open and bolted down the hallway. Laughing lightly Cassie followed after him towards the front door. She stalled slightly as the kitchen door was open and she could hear idle chatter. She really didn't want to face those two idiots not when she felt in a happy mood. Just as she started to walk down and past the door Hircine happened to be stood with his arms folded as if waiting for her going past.

As she passed by she casually glanced inside to there they were like two old nannies gossiping. Both Nayra and Tarsha looked at her as she passed and Tarsha flung an arm up to wave at her. It was obviously for show as Hircine was present so Cassie chose to ignore the mocking gesture. Scratching furiously at the door Cassie pulled it slightly ajar to let him bolt out. Plucking a deep red hooded cloak from the stand she tied it around her neck before heading out with a click of the door.

She would have much preferred her black cloak but considering it wasn't on the

stand and possibly still dripping blood everywhere she could only assume it had been thrown out. This one was just as warm with a thick lining and she loved the color of it. Hircine always said it set off the color of her amberish eyes when she wore it.

Seeing Reeko ahead of her she shouted out to him and pointed towards the lake. In a mad dash, he ran the way she had pointed stopping every now and then to ensure she was following. As she reached the area Reeko thought it a great idea to run and ungracefully splash into the lake but instantly decided to get out as the chill hit his skin.

Lumbering up to Cassie he decided to shake out sending a small rain shower of water everywhere.

"Reeko you silly sausage!"

Laughing she pet his head before turning and heading over to a makeshift seat that was perched under a large blossom tree. It's small petals covered the ground in a wide circle making the area look like something out of a mystical fantasy book. Sitting down she signalled for Reeko to jump up and he did before sniffing her hair and licking her face.

"Eww, thanks."

Looking at her adorable mutt she smiled at him. She would be lost without him if she hadn't have taken the route she had that day she would never have come across him. Her horse had been stolen when she had been in a cave and she had to trek back home. She had taken a detour and come off the main road sure she had a higher chance of being mugged but she was tired and hungry and in desperate need of a wash.

As she walked along the dirt path she glanced ahead to see a lump curled up on the side. As she neared it she slowed her walking to a creep unsure of it or what it was. A low whine escaped the creature and it turned its head towards her. Boy did the sight rip her heart from her chest. The dog looked tired and worn and his leg was damaged from barbed wire.

Crouching down the dog growled lowly at her in warning. Holding her hands up she looked at him, showing him she meant no harm. Slowly she reached a hand out towards him allowing the dog to smell her. He seemed unsure at first but then as he smelt her more and more he started to lick her fingers and palm.

"I just want to help you son. I won't hurt you."

Slowly she raised her other hand and cast a healing spell before hovering it over his wounded leg. The light encased it and soon the skin began to knit back together leaving behind a crusty layer of dried blood.

"There we go all better."

With that done she gently patted him on the head before standing and following her trail back home. It wasn't far from here maybe another 15 minutes before she could get home enjoy a soak and some hearty food. Finally, after what felt like weeks, the gates came into view and her body seemed to noticed as she stumbled slightly and her tummy growled.

"Yea yea I'll feed you in a minute."

She mumbled to herself before a tap on the shoulder made her head turn.

"Excuse me Ma'am but is he yours?"

Turn round Cassie spotted the dog she had healed. He sat back panting slightly with his head tilted questioningly. A low whine escaped the dog as she looked from him to the guard and then back. With a small smile, she patted the top of her thigh.

"Yea I guess so."

"You guess so?"

"I healed him not far from here. He had been caught in barbed wire so I healed him. I assumed he already had an owner but I guess not. I never heard him following behind me."

"Looks like he'll be a loyal dog to you, Ma'am. Welcome home and have a nice day."

With a nod, the gates opened and Cassie led the dog down towards her home. As she entered she held the door for him as he came half way in and stopped to look around.

"Nothing to be scared of in here son, come on."

From that day their bond had grown stronger and stronger but one day he would be taken away from her and she would be forever heartbroken. Cassie broke free from her mini flashback as Reeko settled his head upon her lap but his nose nuzzled into her stomach. Peering down she watched him as he rubbed his cheek and nose against her cloak cover tummy. Idly she reached a hand down to rub his head and ears as she watched him. Time seemed to lose itself as she sat in a day dream and it had only felt like a few minutes had passed.

"Come on let go home before Hircine worries."

Barking Reeko jumped from the seat kicking up a few cherry blossom. He sniffed at the floor before rearing back and sneezing. Patting his side Cassie headed back home in contentment. As she neared the house she could see Hircine sat legs parted and his arms folded over his chest. His head was canted back slightly and his eyes were closed.

He must have dozed off waiting for her to come home. Squinting just in front of Hircine someone was squatted down. Heat flared all over Cassie's skin as she got closer and closer. When she was in range she could see Tarsha hovering over Hircine. Her fingers ran lightly over his pectorals over his bulging arms over the washboard abs before she knelt down between his legs.

Handing balling into fists Cassie told herself to stay calm for all she knew Hircine could be injured. As she got closer Tarsha ran her fingers up the length of muscular legs and up and under his forsworn garb. Tarsha must've grabbed hold of Hircine's member his eyes shot open and he went to reach for her.

It happened suddenly and a burning filled her eyes and her blood set on fire. The next instant Cassie stood beside Tarsha and beat Hircine in grabbing a hold of her as she grasped a hand full of her hair and yanked her back. She screamed in agony before Cassie forcefully punched her in the face setting her flying.

Everything around Cassie was a blur beside Tarsha who had gotten up and flung insults at her. She could just hear voices behind her and could only assume that Nayra had come out to investigate. Her mind wouldn't listen to her as she tried to calm herself, her heart pounded her fingers itched to rip the girl in front of her apart. It was too late for her now all her rational thinking gone as her Dragon had taken over.

"What the fuck you stupid whore you've bust my li-"

Shooting a hand out Cassie grasped a hold of Tarsha's neck and slammed her body into the ground causing it to crack under the pressure. Straddling her Cassie pinned the girl's arms with her knees before wrapping both hands around her throat.

"You stay away from him. He is mine. Do you understand!"

With a coughing gasp, Tarsha pathetically nodded. With a glare, Cassie pulled herself up and began to walk away. She could hear Tarsha coughing and gasping behind her as she struggled for a breath.

"What is wrong with you?! My Lord, you have to do something."

Hircine stood to the side with a stunned expression on his face but she wasn't looking at him but Nayra. She was shouting something at her but nothing penetrated her barriers nothing but what Tarsha said as she rushed passed her.

"I hired those vigilant to kill you and your child."

She muttered it so low but it was still heard and Cassie snapped. Sticking a foot out Tarsha stumbled and hit the floor with a groan. Not giving her chance to get up Cassie pulled both her arms back before placing a foot on her back and yanking. A sickening crunch and pop of bones could be heard and a blood curling scream

tore from Tarsha and her arms broke.

"Please...Ple..ase stop! Help me!"

"Hush! You deserve no mercy for what you did!"

Pulling her leg from Tarsha's back she stomped it on the floor and in the next instant sharp ice spears broke through the earth, splintering into Tarsha's writhing form. Letting go of her arms the ice spears instantly went as soon as they came. Stepping away from the dead body Cassie's mind cleared as so looked tiredly down at the body below.

Looking back over towards the house she began to advance. She noted how Hircine pushed Nayra who had paled considerably behind him, shielding her. Stopping as she reached the door turned her gaze to Nayra who stared at her wide eyed.

"Let this be a warning to you. Do not fuck with me."

Silence hung in the air as Cassie waited for a reply but nothing came. Pushing the door harshly inward it bounced off the interior wall, cracking it as it came back. Heading straight towards the sleeping chamber Cassie pushed the door open before leaning against it and slumping down. Drawing her knees up to her chest she wrapped her arms around them and sobbed loudly.

Tarsha had meant for them vigilant to kill her. She should have known they had been planning an assault when she left. Now she knew that Nayra had some dark secret she was hiding. Not only had she come onto Hircine but she had others do her dirty work as well to anger her further. There could have been a high chance of pregnancy as they had spent a lot of time loving each other and both Nayra and Tarsha had hated that. But what was worse seeing Hircine protect her enemy or knowing her enemy had set out to take away the one other thing he wanted. An offspring of his own...with her.

All of the questions and possibilities swirled in her head as she sobbed. Folding herself down onto the floor she resumed her heart broken sorrows before it got the better of her emotionally and she fell into a slumber upon the cold floor.

* * *

Another chapter done! It's a shame in the next few chapters I will be ending this fanfic. I've enjoyed writing out but most of all enjoyed reading the reviews on it. Thanks again for all your continued support.


	11. Inward Struggle

Title:- Inward struggle

Rating:- M

Summary:- Cassie is now in a bitter turmoil with herself and feels she needs to seclude herself from others as she thinks she is a liability to those around her. Meanwhile Nayra is plotting something and Hircine feels his darker Daedric needs flaring the more he sees his Huntress taking on her true Daedric nature.

The floor was cold and unrelenting against Cassie's side as she sobbed silently in the dark. Her actions had taken a surprising turn even for her to begin to believe. Had she really just ended another person's life? Was what Tarsha said about the Vigilant true? Cassie fought to answer these questions, but her mind was a swirling black abyss.

Hours had passed since she had put on her stage show outside for Hircine and Nayra and her Lord hadn't come by to see her. She was not overly surprised considering her actions, maybe he would think her unstable and not worthy to be by his side as his Huntress. Cassie curled tighter into herself as she continued to sob, her form shook and her hair stuck to her face. More hours passed by the time Cassie had calmed herself enough to stare into the darkness, her eye's opening and closing from exhaustion before darkness surrounded her vision.

Morning came fast enough and Cassie felt drained, groaning she sat up from the floor, pulling her hair from her face. Pushing up she glanced over towards the mirror only to grimace at her face and look away. She had a pale clammy face that was streaked with tear stains and her hair was a wild mess. A wave of dizziness and sick feeling formed in Cassie's throat before she rushed over to the window and pushed it open. Leaning way out of it she proceeded to hurl the contents of her stomach upon the floor. Whimpering lightly another wave came over her as more came up and out before settling.

She stayed leant over for a while letting the nausea pass before slowly moving to a standing position and closing the window. Rubbing the back of her hand over her mouth, Cassie slowly made her way to the bathroom to clean up. Once she had freshened up she ran the brush through her hair leaving it loose before going to the kitchen. Gently she pushed the door open to peer inside but no one was around not even Reeko.

With a small sigh Cassie wandered into the room and filled a glass with water. Taking small sips she also suddenly got a need for sweet rolls. Taking two she sat herself upon a chair and pulled off small chunks, deciding it best not to rush her food. As she finished Cassie didn't feel overly great but she didn't want to be in contact with anyone today, not even Hircine.

Maybe a little fresh air would do her some good. Glancing out into the hallway she deemed it clear to leave and made her way to the front door, opening, and closing it with a quiet click. The sun shone brightly and even with the snow upon the floor it was rather warm. She wandered aimlessly towards the wooded area not really paying attention to her surrounding, keeping her gaze locked to the floor, amusing herself with the sight of her booted feet sinking into the pristine snow below with a satisfying crunch.

After a good few minutes had passed Cassie stopped and lifted her gaze. A small smile formed over her lips and she sighed lightly. Cassie herself didn't know where she had wanted to go but it seemed her mind thought it perfect to bring her back to the large lake and tree where her and Reeko had been before. Pacing over to the bench she sat down with a loud sigh as she lent back and closed her eyes.

Clearing her mind she simply took in the sounds around her. The birds singing and whistling to one another. The sound of the lake's water as fish jumped in and out and the rustle of the leaves overhead. Suddenly something wet brushed her fingers before a low whine sounded. Jumping Cassie's eyes shot open and she peered to her side. There was Reeko sat with his head tilted to one side, panting slightly.

"Reeko you scared me! How didn't I hear you following me huh?"

He barked at her as though he was explaining himself to her in dog language.

"Let me just translate that into human tongue. So what you were saying is I saw you leave the house and followed you silently within the shadows duh!"

Barking again, Cassie laughed as she ruffled his fur before patting the bench, signalling him to jump up. He followed her orders and jumped up, licking at her face before laying himself down and nuzzling into her stomach with a sigh of his own. She smiled down at him before leaning her head back against the tree, her actions from yesterday not even floating to the surface. She felt at peace, happy and content with just her and Reeko.

Some time must have passed before Reeko decided to lightly scratch at her forearm to wake her. She mumbled lightly that she was awake before sitting up and rubbing her stiff neck. Jumping down from the bench, Reeko turned with a wag of his tail and barked at her before trotting off towards home.

"Alright, alright I'm coming."

Standing a wave of dizziness passed over her, she hunched over and took a few deep breaths, willing her heart to calm down before slowly making her way back to the house. The trip back was a little bit of a challenge as she felt dizzy and sick, never knowing if she was going to hurl or pass out, alas she make it back. Just as she reached the house another bout of dizziness passed over her but with that came a sick feeling in her stomach and throat. Her back and palms began to sweat, hunching over Cassie grasped at her knees before she began to hurl up this mornings sweet rolls.

"I have you."

Just as Cassie expelled upon the floor someone took hold of her hair and pulled it away from her face before pressing her side to their hip to stabilise her. Another wave of sickness hit and again she heaved the contents of her stomach upon the floor. Slowly the retching stopped and Cassie panted lightly before standing, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Are you well my Huntress?"

Glancing to her side, Hircine stood with a look of worry over his features. He was mask-less making it easier for Cassie to read him as he observed her, checking her from head to toe.

"Yes my Lord, I apologise for my manners. I did not wish to make contact with anyone today."

"Come."

Grasping a few of her fingers, Hircine pulled her towards a side door and then into the relax room. Seating himself he gently tugged on her fingers, encouraging her to sit upon his lap and lean against him. Ensuring she was careful with her smaller horns as she tucked her head under his chin.

"What is wrong Cassie? Are you unwell?"

"I just think I have a bug my Lord. Nothing to be concerned about, it should pass in a few days."

"There's more Cassie, Spit it out. I watched you this morning sneaking around as though you were death yourself."

Sighing lightly Cassie pulled herself to a sitting position, Placing her hand upon Hircine's forearm, she traced the veins up and down.

"I feel like I am becoming unstable. My temper is getting the better of me. I don't know if it's my Dragon or if it's the Daedric side that is causing some kind of melt down in my system."

A silence hung in the air that unsettled Cassie, glancing up to Hircine his eyes studied her face, a crease between his brows.

"You say unstable. Why?"

"Because of my actions yesterday. I took a life over something trivial, because of something she said that may or may not have been true. I dealt with it poorly."

"Did you?"

Stopping her tracing of veins Cassie peered up to Hircine, her mouth slightly parted as she felt Hircine's length hardened under her bottom.

"I think you handled it perfectly. Fact is you were attacked and not by any random thieves or travellers but Vigilants, the sole creatures that hate our kind and hunt us. I heard what she said and it surprised me however before I could react you seemed to snap. Your body seems to be in a weakened condition for some reason that is unknown. It could be this bug you mentioned but your Dragon seems to harness more energy from you to protect you."

"But I could control myself when using my Dragon Born powers but now it seems they flicker on and off without my input."

"I suppose it could be the Daedric DNA that has mixed with your Dragon born side that has your emotions everywhere. However, enough of this you look worn and tired, you should rest for a while."

Cassie didn't feel like retaliating, she did feel super tired and a nap sounded perfect. Nodding she rest her head under Hircine's chin and slipped into a light sleep with the gently thud, thud of his heart beat.

Gently Cassie roused from her sleep, stretching out her legs before craning her neck to look up. She couldn't help the smile that formed over her lips, her Lord looked vulnerable. It was a rare sight for Cassie to see her powerful Daedric Prince sleeping. Leaning up slightly she couldn't help nipping at his exposed neck before apologetically licking at the area.

The thick arms banded around her body tightened in a squeeze before slackening off. Pulling away with a grin Cassie greeted Hircine with a kiss before pulling herself up from his lap and stretching out.

"How are you feeling?"

"I feel a lot better now I've rested but I'm super hungry."

"Super hungry huh? What would you like to eat then my Huntress?"

Tilting her head, Cassie tapped the corner of her mouth with her finger, humming lightly as she thought.

" I wouldn't mind having a simple meal, like maybe some boiled veg and dumplings."

"Then you rest and I shall go and make it for you."

Rising, Hircine proceeded to pick Cassie up and place her back on the plush cushions before planting a kiss on her forehead. It wasn't long before Hircine came back with food and to say it filled a small hole didn't even touch the sides. After she had devoured her meal, Hircine then surprised her with blueberry muffins which she also ate. After they both cleared away dishes they took a quick dip in the bath and then retried to bed for the rest of the evening.

(A few months later)

Still the constant getting up and down to spill the contents of her stomach had Cassie in a whirl wind but Hircine was always their to hold her hair and stay by her side. She could feel the worry radiating from her Lord each time she was ill. Some days she felt fine and she would get through the day without any hiccups only to have everything turn itself upside down.

Now Cassie stood in front of the mirror, naked looking at her body, turning this way and that. She had definitely put weight on and it was no wonder with all them sweet rolls and blueberry muffins. Grumbling to herself she dressed in plain black clothing before pulling her hair up into a ponytail. Instantly the smell of fresh muffins filled the hallway as soon as Cassie stepped out of the sleeping quarters. It was almost as the they were calling to her from the kitchen.

Pushing open the door her mood plummeted as she spotted Nayra perched on one of the stools eating. Ignoring her completely Cassie made a bee line for the muffins and began eating them.

"Wow no wonder you're putting weight on eating all those muffins."

Cassie heard Nayra mutter under her breath and instantly she felt her blood start to simmer at the witty retort. Standing and slamming her palm upon the table the muffin denigrated into crumbs as she leant over the table slightly towards Nayra.

"What did you say?"

Just at that Nayra snapped her attention towards the door way. Cassie could already feel Hircine's presents and within the reflection of the window could see him leaning against the door frame, arms folded.

"What did you say?"

Nayra drew her attention back to Cassie, swallowing she wet her lips before speaking.

"I just said you were putting a little weight on is all. I didn't mean for it to offend you."

"If I choose to eat everything in this kitchen then I'll do it. As to my body weight it has nothing to do with you."

With that said Cassie pushed away from the table and made her way out the room, not even glancing to Hircine as she passed him in the doorway. She made it out the back of the house before she broke down into tears. Hell why was she crying over something that someone had said? Was it because she knew she was putting weight on slowly? Even with her hurling she shouldn't be putting on weight, confusing as it all was she needed to go see Angeline.

(Kitchen Hircine)

It annoyed Hircine to no end that Nayra just couldn't keep her mouth shut even when he had repeatedly told her to back off. He stared at Nayra as she glanced over to him and then looked away to fidget. He could tell from her body language that she was tense, on high alert.

Slowly he pushed away from the door frame, making his way over he placed himself in Cassie's seat, leaning his forearms against the table.

"Why are you causing trouble Nayra? Or did you not see what happened the other day?"

"I was trying to h-"

"Help? No you're trying to cause trouble. Cassie isn't well and we don't know what is causing it. If you won't do me a favour then do it for yourself. Please keep away from her and keep your comments to yourself."

With that said Hircine pulled himself up from his seat and proceeded to walk away. Small fingers wrapped around his wrist and instantly it felt like she burnt him. Jerking his arm away he turned to regard Nayra.

"My Lord I-I am sorry if I upset you."

"So you should be. You need to understand that Cassie is Daedra as well now and she is my Huntress. That being said you should respect and look up to her but instead you have to pull her down, make her feel like scum. I can only imagine she was looked down upon when people found out she was Dragon Born."

Hircine paused letting everything sink in, having a feeling that it was going over the top of Nayra's head. Sighing he shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Cassie bares a lot of burdens upon her shoulders and all this is for me. If you are a devoted follower of mine then you need to reconsider if being here is the right thing for you otherwise leave."

Turning, Hircine didn't give her a chance to speak as he headed towards the door. Inside Hircine felt his blood boiling, Nayra, just thinking of her made him want to spill blood. It was hard-wired into his traits as a Daedra. Centuries ago certain Daedric Princes loved to gather humans for entertainment, torturing and shedding blood.

It was in his nature being the Lord of the Hunt to love the sight and smell of blood however he would not spill blood intentionally without good reason. He would spill anyone's blood for his Huntress, even his own kind if it meant protecting her.

(Sleeping Quarters Cassie)

Cassie had managed to settle herself down outside before coming into the sleeping quarters along with Reeko who had instantly made her feel better as she watch him struggle upon one of the egg chairs. Tucking her hands under his butt, she pushed him up and into the chair, grasping the side to stop it from swinging.

Successfully Reeko had face planted the cushions before turning around to face her and snuggle down into a ball. Smiling she pet his head before stripping down and heading over towards the bathing room. No sooner had she clicked the door into place did it reopen and then close.

Before she could turn around, thick-set arms banded around her, a warm, hard body pushed up against hers and a thick shaft branded her bare backside. Butterfly kisses landed upon her shoulder as hands wandered all over her skin, running from her throat over her breasts and over her tummy before resting just atop her pelvic bone.

"I want you my Huntress."

Taking a hold of Hircine's arms, Cassie turned in his embrace to face him, glancing up into those blue eyes. He bared a fanged grin before swooping it to steal a kiss and then put her at arm's length before stripping, not once taking his eyes from her wandering one's.

She took in the sight before her, all muscle, defined and honed. He was like a god in her eyes, handsome, well build, powerful and just pure sinful Daedra. As he finished stripping, Hircine took a hold of her hand and pulled her towards the pool before filling it and getting in.

Instantly Hircine started lathering up Cassie's body and then rinsing before washing her hair. She groaned as he ran his fingers through the strands repeatedly before stopping to scratch lightly at her scalp. Washing away the suds he gave himself a quick rinse down before his full attention fell to Cassie.

"Go and sit upon the stairs my Huntress."

Silently Cassie make her way to the stairs, turning and sitting upon them. Hircine followed a little ways behind her before grasping her knees and parting her legs gently. He groaned at the sight before kneeling between her parted legs to kiss her. The kiss was filled with want and passion as their tongues fought for dominance, yet every time Cassie would submit to her Lord.

Trailing kisses down her body, Hircine paid extra attention to her stomach, brushing had palm lightly over it, back and forth before placing kisses over it. Silently Cassie watched him with a questioning gaze before he continued down to her sex. She could see his fangs visibly elongate as he parted his lips.

Licking his lips, Hircine sought out her gaze, locking eyes as he slowly lapped at her clit. Parting her lips, Cassie silently gasped, lifting her hips for more contact. He obligated to her needs as he locked his lips around her flesh, flicking his tongue lazily back and forth. Closing her eyes, Cassie tilted her head back, just simply enjoying the feeling of his mouth and tongue on her. As Hircine continued his assault on her with his mouth he ran a hand down her calf and then traced up the inside of her leg until he reached her pussy lips. Teasingly he traced around the outside before dipping two fingers into her entrance and then withdrawing and then repeating this action.

It drew small moans from Cassie as he continued pleasuring her. Slowly she reached a hand up to run through his hair and grasp a hold between his antlers, drawing him closer for more contact. He growled in response before delving his fingers into her wet heat. They both moaned together as Hircine thrust in fingers in and out, hooking his fingers inside to slide over the ridge of skin that sent shock waves through Cassie's system.

He could feel her nearing her peak and he didn't want her to, not this way. Her walls clamped down on his fingers with each press in and her breathing was becoming more laboured. Pulling away from Cassie's body, Hircine pulled his hand up to clean his fingers of her honey before leaning over her, kissing and nipping at her neck.

Lapping at the area where neck met shoulder, Hircine bit down sharply just as his cock pushed against her opening, stretching her to take him as he eased down onto her. Her arms came up to wrap around his neck, hugging him close as his arms propped them up from behind.

"You're damn tight, wet and hot, my Huntress."

He growled this in her ear, sending shivers up and down her spine that caused her to arch up into him. He didn't move within he when he was fully seated but instead enjoyed the close, tight feeling between them.

"All mine."

Cassie heard Hircine whisper this as he lapped up a line of blood that ran down her chest before he started moving his hips in a teasing, shallow movement that rubbed Cassie in all the right ways. He kept the pace steady, focusing on Cassie, drawing her passion higher while ignoring her advances for him to move faster.

Cassie whined and writhed under him, beckoning to move faster and he laughed lightly at her attempts. He moved then, withdrawing completely from her body before he thrust forward quickly, driving into her hard and fast. He felt strong and powerful as he moved over her, the pace increasing and the sensation of everything was creating a building pressure in her sex.

Hircine was hitting all those amazing spots that only he knew had to manipulate properly, rubbing her in all the right places, forcing the pleasure to build up and up. Hircine rasped out her name, twisted his hips, his shaft rubbing over clit as he lifted a little to take her at a slightly different angle.

He was powering in and out of her, the little water around them practically creating bubbles of their own. The sound of their wet flesh slapping against one another was barely audible to Cassie over both of them panting and moaning. The visual sight of tensed muscles and pulsing veins corded around thick muscles was such a turn on. The feel and sight of Her Lord pounding into her, towering over her with such possessiveness and want drove up her excitement.

Before she knew what was happened her body tensed up, causing her to whine out Hircine's name and bite down on His shoulder. He roared out her name and he felled the sharp pain of the bite and the clenching of her walls around his cock. He stayed seated inside her as the spasms of her orgasm died down and their breathing regulated.

Slackening off her bite, Cassie lapped at the wound in a silent apology before gasping out as Hircine wrapped his arms around her waist and hoisted them both up from the water. Squealing and giggling Cassie wrapped her legs around his sides as he carried her out of the pool and into their sleeping quarters. Gently lowering her onto the bed he went with her, still instead before slowly pulling out to rest lightly atop her.

He smothered her face in kisses before propping himself up to peer down at her with a smile. She smiled back at him, her mouth and lower jaw trailed with the remnants of his blood.

"Messy eater."

He leant down to lick away the mess she had left before placing a strong kiss upon her lips. She moaned into his mouth as she reached up to grab a hold of his antlers to tug him closer. She felt him smile upon her lips as he playfully nudged his pelvic bone to hers before breaking the kiss to rest beside her.

"Sleep Cassie, you look tired."

"Hmm, Love you."

Cassie closed her eyes, not seeing the look of surprise cross Hircine's features as she spoke those words. It wasn't often they said those words but they both knew how they felt and it was love. Gently brushing the stray strands of hair from her face, Hircine pressed his lips to her forehead, whispering back to her before encasing her body into a protective embrace, palm resting upon her slightly rounded tummy.

Morning came fast but Cassie felt well rested than she had in the last few weeks however, the continuing vomiting, dizziness and tiredness was getting the better of her. As Cassie rose and cleaned herself up and changed, Hircine offered to make her breakfast which she had eagerly scoffed when he brought it to her.

"Are you planning to travel to solitude?"

Cassie glanced to her travel bag and then to Hircine with a nod. She had to replenish a few of her items but not only that maybe Angeline could figure out what was wrong with her. Cassie had a clue as to what it was but until then she was leaving it to a more experienced person.

"I need to stock back up on a few ingredients and while I'm there see if I can get anything for this sickness. It not so bad now but it is still persistent best to be safe than sorry."

Crossing his arms and running a finger over his lips, Hircine hummed as he gazed at her tummy. Did he also think the same as her? If so, why had he not spoken?

"You're not going alone."

"I have before it's no prob-."

"With you being in a weaker condition I do not want you travelling alone."

"You can't come, you have stuff to see to here. You suggesting I become best friends with Nayra and take her?! Not on your life!"

Just at that Reeko pushed open the door and barked at them both.

"Aha yes! Reeko can escort me!"

At the sound of his name being called, Reeko bound over to Cassie. She caught him with a squeeze before petting his head.

"Very well my Huntress. Please be safe."

"I will my Lord."

Grinning as Hircine came towards her, Cassie reached up her arms to wrap around his neck and pull him in for a kiss. Wrapping her up in his arms, Hircine pushed their bodies tightly together, groaning at the feel of her body before pulling away.

"Go and be safe."

With one last kiss, Hircine reached around to slap her backside before leaving with a grin. Cassie shook her head with a smile of her own before grabbing her travel bag and cloak. Signalling Reeko he followed her out the back to the stables, a horse already saddled and ready to go. Huh must have been Hircine's doing.

If she was lucky enough she might make it to Solitude by night fall if she didn't encounter anyone on the way. Although Solitude wasn't far from Hircine's home, poor Reeko could not travel that length of time without a few breaks. They made it to Solitude without any hindrances and a little earlier than they expected however, it would mean Cassie would have to wait until morning to see Angeline.

Dismounting her horse, one of the guards approached her, taking in her appearance as he neared.

"Good evening Ma'am, its nice to see you again."

"Thank you. Could you please board my horse for the night. I will be leaving in the morning."

"Yes of course, by all means Ma'am."

Pleasantries out the way, Cassie motioned Reeko to head up to the gates being held open by the other guard on duty.

"Ma'am."

"Good evening."

She nodded and smiled as she passed through the door before a closed with a light thud behind her. Stopping Cassie took in the town before closing her eyes and taking in a nice deep breath. She really missed this place for the black smith, Angeline, Lydia, hell even the smell of lavender that hung in the air.

Silently continuing Cassie headed towards her old home, happy to see some of the lighting on, signalling someone was in. Tapping on the door she pushed it open and stepped inside.

"My Thane!"

Smiling Cassie made her way over to Lydia who stood to come meet her with a smile of her own, giving her quick hug.

"Man have I missed this place."

"To what do I owe your visit?"

"I hope you don't mind the sudden drop in. I need to stay the night but I'll be leaving in the morning. Just dropping in to stock up on supplies."

"Yes! Of course, no need to explain."

Peering passed Cassie, Lydia bend down and patted her legs. Reeko came over to her sniffing at her fingers before lapping at them and barking. They both settled in front of the fire and enjoyed a bit of talk while eating before both retiring to their sleeping quarters. Lydia had left her room exactly how it was before she had left.

Cassie smiled as she walked, not a thing had been moved but she had kept it nice and clean for her. Reeko on the other hand came passed her and began sniffing around before reaching the bed and jumping upon it, rolling around before sneezing.

Laughing Cassie walked over to the wardrobe and pulled out an old t-shirt before stripping off and pulling it over her head.

"Come on fatty budge over and make room for me."

Instead of moving over, Reeko decided it a better idea to roll around on his back to let Cassie stretch at his belly and she obliged him with a few scratches before patting his leg and telling him to move over. Pulling back the sheet, Cassie pulled the spare pillow over and hug into before dropping of to sleep.

A little knock sounded at the door before Lydia signalled that she was coming in with breakfast. Stretching, Cassie sat up with a smile before taking the bowl of yoghurt and fruit from Lydia with thanks.

"So how are things as a Daedra Lord wife?" It is still odd seeing you with horns and fangs."

"Things are alright yet Nayra is still causing issues. I feel she is up to something but I can't put my finger on it. Recently she has stayed out of my way as I have her."

"Hmm maybe she has a split personality."

"No, I feel it is something more than that. I just don't know."

"Hmm, I'm sure you will sort things out. I'll let you eat your breakfast and then we can both head out if you like? I have a meeting in the next hour."

Nodding Cassie ate her breakfast while Reeko followed Lydia for his and proceeded to change and clean up. Pulling her hair up into a pony tail Cassie made her way down stairs before heading out the door with Lydia.

"Since you're at a meeting I won't get to say bye so take care and I'll hopefully see you soon."

With a quick hug and wave good-bye they split ways and Cassie made her way to Angeline's Aromatics. Pushing open the door, the little bell rang to signal a customer. No sooner had it rang, Angeline came from out back to greet her.

"Ahh good morning my dear! So the rumours are true to a Daedra. I never would have believed it until I saw."

"I guess news travels fast huh?"

"Never mind that, what can I do for you?"

"Well I've has some persistent problems and I was hoping you could help solve the issue."

"Come sit and tell me."

Taking a seat, Cassie patted her leg for Reeko to settle beside her as Angeline took a seat across from her.

"Well it started with feeling sick and then I started being sick and feeling dizzy followed by tiredness."

"Hmm and what of your eating habits?"

"Well to say I haven't gained any weight would be an understatement. I love sweet rolls and blueberry muffins."

As Cassie explained this Angeline rummaged through her supplies before pulling out some kind of stick and a small round cup.

"Here take this and go pee into it and bring it back."

Cassie took the cup looking dumbfounded.

"Uh you want me to pee in this and bring it back?"

"Yes now hurry on!"

Ushering her out back and into a room, Angeline closed the door behind her and left her to it. Sighing Cassie placed the cup upon a table before pulling at her boots and then taking off her trousers. Awkwardly she was able to do her business and get cleaned up before heading back to Angeline.

Humming to herself Angeline signalled her over and pulled on a pair of gloves before taking the cup from her and dipping the stick in. She let a few seconds pass before pulling it out and putting it onto paper towels and disposing of the rest. Curiously Cassie watched at her fluids were absorbed into the stick and two lines appeared on it. One black and one pink, gradually the black line began to disappear leaving behind the pink line.

Joining Cassie, Angeline peered over at the stick and a big smile spread over her face before she hugged Cassie tightly.

"Ohh Congratulations my dear! Your with child!"

Reeko barked loudly before running to them both to rub against Cassie as her eyes widened and tears formed, a smile braking over her features as she began to hug Angeline back. Pulling away Cassie wiped away her tears before looking back at the stick.

"So it was as I thought. I am carrying a baby. I just wasn't sure but wow this is amazing! Thank you!"

"Not at all my dear! Your symptoms told me everything I just wanted to make sure. Does the father know?"

"No I did not want to say just in case I wasn't but I am sure he will be thrilled."

"I'm sure he will! You must get back and tell him this great news. Be sure to come by when child is born."

Just at that the bell rang and another customer stepped inside. Quickly Angeline wrapped up the test and handed it to Cassie before giving her a quick hug and saying good-bye. With a smile on her face Cassie left Solitude and headed home at a leisurely pace, glancing down at the test every know and then take make sure nothing had changed.

Before she knew it they had made it back to the house, Reeko already bolting for the door as she led her horse to the stables. She took off the saddle, placing a sleeping coat on him and proceeded to set a new bed as he ate his food. Finally she gave him a brush down before he nudged her to go but not before she left him some apples and carrots as treats.

Scratching wildly at the door, Reeko looked at her before barking at her to hurry up. She didn't even get time to push the door open before Reeko pushed it open and bolted for the kitchen. She silently followed him towards the door trying hard to hide her excitement but that didn't take much when see saw Nayra looking down her nose at Reeko as he jumped up and Hircine.

"Were is your mother huh?"

Coming into the kitchen Cassie stood and all eyes drew to her, making her feel nervous.

"Is everything alright my Huntress? Did they find out what was wrong?"

Looking down at her fidgeting hands holding the test she nodded and looked back to Hircine who made his way over to her. As he neared she held out her hand with the test still wrapped up. He peered down at it before looking to her and taking it. Opening it up he peered down at the test, his mouth parting slightly before his gaze shot up.

"Does this mean..."

"Yes I'm expecting."

The biggest smile broke over Hircine's face as he grabbed hold of Cassie and spun her around in a circle, causing her to squeal. Placing Cassie down, Hircine looked down at the test again just to make sure.

"I can't believe this. I'm going to be a father."

Swooping down Hircine picked Cassie up and pressed a hard kiss to her mouth before kicking open the kitchen door and making his way to their sleeping quarters. Reeko taking a hint followed them out the room but went towards the relaxation room.

Meanwhile Nayra was frozen in her seat as she let everything sink in. A heavy feeling hung over her, like weights pulling her down. Anger, rage and upset flooded her system the more she thought about what just happened.

"This can't happen. I have to stop it."

She muttered lowly to herself as she kept hearing Cassie say she was expecting. Her mind reeled with ways to resolve the issue until one came to mind. She had to go see them...they could maybe rid the child. Yes they could do it. They would solve the problem and then Nayra would rid Cassie of this world. She could then reveal her secret to Hircine and they could become one again. But for now she had to think of a way to leave the house to set up her plan...

Another done! I think maybe another two chapters and this fanfic will be completed. Thanks for reading and sorry for any mistakes and swapping from one characters to another etc.! I would like to thank you all for your continued support.


	12. A hatched plan

Title:- A plan hatched

Rating: - M

Summary:- Hircine has now become very protective over Cassie as he strives to keep her safe as she is with his child, but with all the attention off Nayra they both neglect to see what Nayra is working behind the scenes.

* * *

Every other day was the same with his Huntress. She would sometimes be okay and stuff her face to her heart's content, but then other days she would be hurling for everyone. Most of the time she would potter around doing little things like cleaning round or playing with Reeko or walking. Hircine could see it getting to her that he wouldn't allow her out of the house to clear any Falmer nests or take out any bandits that threatened villages.

What he loved most of all were these rare, but more and more subtle acts Cassie did when she awoke before him on a morning. Although to Cassie he looked asleep still as she awoke, finger combing his hair from his face to plant a kiss upon his forehead she would then either bathe or stand in front of the mirror, turning this way and that to look at her protruding tummy.

Silently Hircine cracked an eye open with a small smile on his face as he watched her facial expressions as she pouted and scowled at herself, then she would sweep a hand down and around the under curve of her tummy with a small fanged smile of her own. Her amber eyes would sparkle before she covered herself with a content sigh.

When Cassie left the room to clean herself up Hircine pulled himself up before stealthy following her out. He caught sight of her long hair as she entered the bathing room and just as she shut the door in his face she turned with a small shriek. Hand pressed to her heart she closed her eyes and counted to ten before opening them with a glare.

"Hircine are you trying to make me wet myself for your amusement? I swear you time it on the dot to scare me."

He couldn't help the deep rumble of laughter as Cassie glared at him before going to relieve herself and wash her hands. Hircine had in the meantime slumped against the frame of the door, willing his giggles to come under control before a harsh slap bounced of his shaking shoulder.

"I am sorry My Huntress, you amuse me with your words however, no I was not trying to make you wet yourself."

"Then what in the seven hell's?!"

Standing to full height, he brushed her hair from her face and then grasped her chin, tilting it back before leaning forward slightly.

"I had planned to catch you before you left then room. I wish to devour you My Huntress."

"Wha-"

He didn't give Cassie a chance to mutter her words as she scooped her up into his arms and took her back to their quarters, kicking the door closed in the process and lowered her upon the bed. Pressing between her parted legs, Hircine caged her in with his arms as he loomed over her. His hair fell over his shoulders, brushing lightly over her bare shoulders, sending goose bumps over her flesh. He watched, entertained as Cassie arched her back with a small whimper as she drew her legs up to bracket his hips trying to rub against his shaft.

"Cassie."

Hircine could hear the lust within his growled response to her actions as he looked at her. Her silken hair was fanned out against the sheets, a blush covered her cheeks, neck and chest. Eyes half lidded as she peered up at him with an innocent look.

Suddenly he teased her with his shaft, rubbing over her clit with just the head.

"Please."

He had barely got her started and she was already resorting to begging.

"Please, my Lord. I need you."

"Is this what you want?"

His voice cracked slightly as he spoke as he rubbed at her entrance tauntingly. Cassie's back arched off the bed again, her head, thrown back with a silent invitation for him to bite her, but he resisted. She hummed in delight, tiny hands coming up to trace the length of his biceps.

"Yes My Lord."

"Is this what you need my Huntress?"

Pushing his hips forward slightly the broad head of his cock breached her entrance and Cassie gasped, her fingers tightening on his arms. He stilled himself just in the entrance of her pussy, feeling her pulsing slightly around him. He closed his eyes for a second just enjoying the warmth that enveloped his tip before Cassie became impatient and tried to squirm around to impale herself further on him.

"Tsk, tsk, Cassie."

Bracing himself upon one elbow, Hircine reached down and gently, but firmly braced his arm under Cassie's swelling tummy, upon her pelvis and grasped a hold of her hip to incapacitate her from the waist. He smiled his fanged smile at her as he saw the sheer outrage sweep over her features, her eyes flashing for a brief second. He had to laugh at her half arsed attempt to grasp a hold of his antlers and demand he takes her, pulling his head back slightly as she cursed at him.

"You can't have it."

Pulling himself away Hircine stayed between her parted legs on purpose to tease her and folded his arms with a winner's grin. She lay there silently, peering up at him in disbelief, but slightly struggling to sit up, but instead propped herself up on her elbows.

"But, why?"

"I do not wish to drain mass amounts of energy from you right now. However, I did say I wanted to devour you, just not in the way."

"How so my Lord?"

"This."

Crouching down in front of her, he grasped her legs and spread her wide before burying his face between her legs.

"Hircine!"

Pausing the kissing upon her inner thigh, Hircine looked up at her with an erotic look on his face as he pressed his tongue against his left fang. Gazing back to her pussy she was wet and swollen with need, leaning forward slightly Hircine ran the tip of his tongue along the underneath of her opening, gathering her flavour. Hearing a slight rustle and a content sigh Hircine spread her outer pussy lips with his thumbs and gave a long , slow lick starting at the bottom of her opening to the top.

He felt Cassie buck up gently at the contact before he continued the same action again and again. Wrapping his muscular arms around her thighs, splitting her wide he held her open as he lapped at her pussy. He swirled his tongue around the little bundle of nerves, then sucked it into his mouth and lashed at it relentlessly.

"Hircine."

At some point Cassie's hands had wandered from the crumpled sheets to his hair, between his antlers, her hips bucking up to meet his mouth, grinding against his face shamelessly.

"Good girl."

He growled in approval, looking up briefly. His mouth and jaw were shiny with her juices and his eyes were burning with sheer passion.

"You have no idea how much you're effecting me right now Cassie. Seeing you looking vulnerable and hot is truly a sight to behold."

"Th-Thank you My Lord. I can only imagine. I promise to return the favour."

"This is about you right now not me My Huntress."

"I understand My Lord. I am close."

"I know you are my love. I can feel you trembling."

Placing a palm upon her tummy he gently caressed it before lightly massaging her upper thighs to ease the quivering.

"I need you to submit to me in another way My Huntress."

He felt her entire body tense up, not in fear, but in desire.

"Yes My Lord, What is it you need?"

I need to do this."

Opening his mouth, he bared his elongated fangs to her. Seeing the sexual flush deepen on her face and upper body as her eyes lowered in lust, tongue brushing over her smaller fangs as she looked at his own.

"Yes Hircine, as you wish. Bite me."

That was all he needed to hear from her that little bit of approval. With a low growl, he leant between her legs again and sank his fangs deep into the tender flesh of her inner thigh. At the same time, he pushed two fingers deep into her welcoming warmth.

"Ahh!"

Cassie gave out a light whimper before her orgasm slammed into her from nowhere, her small whimpers became gasped moans, making her back arch and her pussy spasm helplessly around Hircine's fingers.

The harder Hircine bit into her the more her pleasure and orgasm prolonged itself, her voice nearly breaking as she gasped and panted for air. Hircine kept her orgasm going for as long as possible as he reached an arm up to hold her steady as her hips rocked and bucked.

Gently pulling away from her clit, Hircine set to cleaning her honey from her pussy and thighs before pulling himself up to rest his ear against her tummy. Slowly he felt her hands come down, one brushing through his hair while the other traced his antlers.

"Thank you Hircine. May I retu-"

"No you may not Cassie. I've told you not to worry for me."

Pulling his head from her tummy he stood looking down upon her. The hurt look on her face told him a thousand words and he felt bad for it.

"Is it because I displease you?"

She had whispered that to him as her eyes filled with unshed tears. Quickly and silently he scooped her up into his arms and took her place upon the bed, cradling her on his lap.

"Look at me Cassie."

Just as she went to brush away the tears streaking her cheeks, Hircine reached up to cup her hand and place it upon her tummy, keeping his and her hand there as he spoke to her. When her eyes met his he smiled at her before pressing a kiss to her forehead, nose and lips.

"You please me so very much Cassie, but right now I want you to be as comfortable as possible."

"Are...Are you getting it from someone else?"

He felt anger flare up inside him, not directed at Cassie, but just at the thought of being with anyone else.

"Cassie when I took you the first time you were destined to be my one and only mate for the rest of my life. My heart, body and soul is yours and only yours, now and in the afterlife. Do you understand? I seek no other for sexual release, only you. I just want you happy and content. Sanguine says Daedric children can sap a lot of energy and happiness from their mothers in the beginning stages. In such conditions you Dragon Born powers are weakened as well. Please just let me look after you."

He felt her shove away from him slightly, her little palms upon his chest as she glared at him.

"I'm not a weak woman who can't fight for herself you know!"

Laughing he reached up and pressed her head against his chest, resting his own upon her crown and he laughed at her growling.

"Yes I know my love. How about this. Once you've given birth remember all the little things I wouldn't let you do and then express them to me through a midnight hunt. Maybe a little rough, angry sex could whet your appetite."

Instantly Cassie stopped her growling and grinned up at him with a devious flash of fangs.

"Ok then My Lord your on."

With a small smile Hircine reached up to cup the back of her head and placed light kisses on her lips. Pulling back he gently reached down to caress her tummy murmuring between himself and the baby inside. He felt Cassie place a hand upon his and her other ran through the long lengths of his hair at his back. A sharp whining and scratching sounded at their door that halted their actions and turned their attention towards the door. Everything fell silent until a loud bark rang out and down the hallway before desperate scratching sounded again.

"I think Reeko wants in."

Gently standing Hircine placed Cassie on the bed before heading over towards the door and pulling it open slightly. Reeko came bounding in as usual, excited to see Cassie as he found her and went jumping straight onto the bed, but he knew better than to jump all over her. As he got up on the bed her stopped and peered down at her tummy before bending to sniff lightly.

A little whine came from him before he turned his head to look to Hircine who came over and scratched at his head in approval.

"What is he doing Hircine?"

"You will see My Huntress."

Hircine watched silently, folding his arms as Reeko laid down close to Cassie before smelling at her arm and then trailing down to her tummy. Very cautiously he rubbed his nose and cheek upon the side before slowly lapping at the area.

Tearing his gaze from Reeko he looked to Cassie who held a content look upon her face as she reached up to pet Reeko before looking up to him with a puzzled look on her face. Nodding his head towards Reeko he spoke in low whisper while Reeko got used to Cassie's scent.

"He knows you are with child, but your scent is off because of that and being mixed with my own he was confused. You must remember that he only really knows your own scent and maybe a hint of mine, but not a completely new one. I guess this is his way of telling you he is comfortable with it."

"It's a little late if he doesn't. I know my fuzzy protector will love the baby when he or she comes along won't you Reeko?"

Hircine couldn't help the smile that formed over his lips as she spoke to Reeko in a baby voice while pressing her palms to his cheeks to pull his face to hers slightly. He lapped at her cheek eagerly before nosing at her tummy again.

"I have a few things to see to My Huntress. What do you plan to do?"

"Well I was thinking about taking Reeko out for a wander."

As soon as the words left her mouth Hircine watched Cassie as she tilted her head slightly and twirled a long lock of hair as she looked up at him with pleading eyes. In return he pierced her with a pointed look.

"Cassie you know I feel about you wandering around alone, especially in your weakened condition."

"Hircine not this again! What do you want me to do?! Take my best friend Nayra with me?! Please just trust Reeko to look after me."

She didn't even give him time to respond before she gently pulled away from Reeko's half embrace and made her way to him. He opened his arms for her automatically as she wrapped her arms around his neck and bit lightly at his collarbone. A deep rumble of satisfaction came from him as she nipped and then licked at the small wounds apologetically.

Heaving a sigh Hircine clasped Cassie's shoulders and pulled her back. Her arms came up then cupping into a pray like state between her breasts.

"Very well, but do not stray to far so I can keep track of your scent."

Squealing Cassie wrapped her arms around his torso and gave him a light squeeze before pulling away and getting herself dressed. He shook his head at her childish mannerisms before he clothed himself and headed out of the sleeping quarters.

It didn't take Cassie long to get cleaned up and sling on some loose fitting clothing. Hastily she made her way down the hallway, desperate to get out of the house for a while. Reeko seemed just as enthusiastic as he bolted ahead of her to the front door, pulling at her cloak in earnest. Cassie giggled as she neared the doorway only to have Nayra step out of the kitchen, hand on hip as she looked her up and down. Reeko took an instant dislike to this and lunged near in warning with a deep growl and show of teeth.

Nayra gasped and jumped back in surprise before glaring down at Reeko and whispered under her breath.

"Keep your mutt under control troll."

Cassie instantly whipped around, her eyes feeling hot and warm and her fangs bared slightly as she locked gazes with Nayra.

"Do you have something to say?"

Nayra's eyes widened and she silently shook her head, raising her hands in the air in surrender.

"Good. Come Reeko."

As Cassie turned away she didn't catch the low growl and glare thrown at her back, but Reeko certainly did. Just as Cassie turned to let Reeko go through the door she saw as Reeko snacked towards Nayra, saliva going all over before her turned away and went to the door.

Keeping her eyes on Nayra, Cassie couldn't help a sarcastic smile spreading over her lips as she spoke.

"Good boy."

With that she slammed the door close before venturing out in the fresh snow that had fallen. Rather than heading towards their usual spot by the lake, Reeko headed around the back of the house and down a small pathway, looking back to ensure Cassie was still following. After some time, Reeko bound out into a wide open space that Cassie instantly recognised. The area she had first encountered Hircine as an ethereal stag. Reeko barked out in the distance, scratching at a fallen tree stump, signalling for her to sit.

Brushing off some of the snow she sat down and Reeko eagerly waited for her to throw a snow ball. Leaning off to one side she struggled to pick up and snow and her back protested quite a bit. Sighing she parted her legs slightly and leant as far forward as her tummy would allow. Successfully she was able to gather an ample size of snow before compacting it and throwing for him.

They went on like this before making their way back home before Hircine began to worry. She didn't like displeasing him and especially not when he entrusted her to go out alone. They made it back home just in time to see Hircine and Nayra stood outside. Please don't tell me they were going to go on a search party for her.

Just as she reached them Nayra turned and mounted a horse before heading away from the house without so much as a glance behind her.

"What was all that about?"

Hircine turned, a smile falling upon his lips as he opened his arms for her. He tugged her close and pressed his face to the top of her head, breathing in her scent with a hum of satisfaction.

"Come, I will explain inside. Temperature is beginning to drop."

With a nod, Hircine ushered them inside, taking Cassie's cloak from her and guiding her into the relax room. Pointing towards the plush cushions, Hircine made his way to the fireplace, gingerly placing a few logs inside before casting a fire spell. Turning he frowned at the display in front of him. Cassie had made herself comfortable, but the problem was that Reeko had too, head resting upon her tummy. That is exactly where he wanted to rest his head while he spoke to her.

Pacing over to them he crossed his arms over his chest looking from Cassie to Reeko and then back with a frown. Cassie looked at him sheepishly with a shrug of her shoulders, her hand gently petting at Reeko's head. Growling lightly Hircine settled himself beside Cassie, one arm slung around the back of her head.

"So what's going on?"

"Nayra has explained that something important has come up and request some time of leave. Family affairs have come up."

"Oh I see. How long is she gone?"

"I do not know. I told her to return as and when she could."

Hand pressed over her mouth, Cassie yawned with a nod of her head. Just as she relaxed back onto Hircine's arm, her whole body tensed up and her eyes went wide.

"Oh!"

"What is it My Huntress?!"

"The baby! Just kicked!"

Reeko at the point had pulled his head away with a tilt to one side and another as he looked at her tummy. Nosing lightly at the side he watched as Cassie took hold of Hircine's free hand and pulled her shirt up with her other hand. Placing his hand upon the curve she applied some pressure and waited as the baby moved around again sending butterflies around in her tummy.

As it happened again she looked to Hircine who looked completely enthralled with her stomach. He spread his finger's wider over her tummy, feeling every little move, his mouth went from shocked to a widespread smile, the tips of his fangs peeking out from his upper lip. When he looked at her, his eyes shone with happiness as he proceeded to lean down and place his ear where his palm was moments ago, careful of his antlers as he did.

He listened intently as the baby moved around. At some point as Cassie sunk her fingers into his hair, Hircine had begun a conversation with her tummy that slowly sent her off into a light slumber.

* * *

(Nayra side quest)

A scowl was covering Nayra's lips as she ventured out and away from Her Lord's home. She had to set her plan into action as Cassie was beginning to get closer and closer to her due day. She had to plan everything and had to make time to explain everything to Hircine.

The weather had turned quite bad, but she didn't have to far to travel if she took a few shortcuts on the way. She left the house through the woods, but soon came upon a road to bear her surroundings and determine which direction she needed to take. As she found her bearings she forced the horse into a leisurely trot down the path before branching off and up a small walk way.

The building she came to had candles and incense burning outside, two guards upon the door eyed her as she came up and dismounted her horse. One of the two guards came forward, taking her horse away as the other walked towards her.

"My Lady! To what do we owe your visit?"

"I need to see the leader, it is an urgent request."

"Of course! This way My Lady!"

Whisking her inside, door slamming behind her the guard rushed down the aisle towards the top where another guard stood over an alter, books strewn open and tagged for reference. She watched hand on hip as the first guard whispered discreetly into the others ear. Veering his head away, he peered up towards Nayra before ushering the guard back to his post and going up to meet Nayra.

"My Lady it is an honour. Please come this way so we may speak in privacy."

Turning they both headed out of the main room and down a hallway and into another room. Holding it open Nayra stepped inside and took a seat before hearing the click of the door. Briskly taking the other seat the guy reached up to pull his hood back, regarding Nayra with an eager look.

"I have need of your services. I have a target for you to take care of."

"Just name them and the deed shall be done!"

"All in due time, for it is not quite time yet. You see this particular target is a female that is expecting."

"My Lady you do realise that we do not see expectant woman as targets."

"Ahh but let me finish. The target who is expecting, she is a Daedra."

"What? Such blasphemy!"

"Yes I know."

"What of the father?! Is he too Daedra?"

"No! The father is to be left alone he err is just a human, nothing to be concerned about. I have come to you as you are the vigilants of Stendaar and are put here to rid this world of unwanted creatures."

"Yes My Lady Elisa name your target and the deed shall be done."

"Ahh see there are certain conditions I would like you to follow. First off I would like the target to be kidnapped and brought here and placed within a holding cell down stairs. I wish to speak with her before her end. The target under any circumstances is not to be killed. Harmed? Yes if needs be to get her here, she is very difficult to deal with."

"Yes My Lady just name her and I shall place it in the hunted book."

"Her name is Cassie...The Huntress. I plan to trick her into thinking her lover is hurt and in need of attention. Upon the last day of Frost fall you shall go to the lake just across the woodlands and take her do you understand?"

"Yes Lady Elisa, it shall be done!"

With a wicked smile and nod of her head Nayra left the vigilants and lodged in one of the Inn's before taking a slow ride back to the house.

* * *

It felt nice not having Nayra around the home to upset or set Cassie off. Her temper was rapidly changing from one mood to another and then another. Hircine felt like he couldn't keep up. However, he felt the need to be her rock through each day. She spent most of her days either walking, bathing or sleeping and he could not fault her for any of these. Carrying a Daedric child would wear her body and energy to the core but she sill remained his strong Huntress.

As Cassie soaked in the bathing pool, Hircine had set himself a task of making her sweet rolls and blueberry muffins. Even if she didn't demolish them straight away they would last a good few days. Just as the muffins finished cooking, Hircine heard Cassie leave the bathing room and enter their sleeping quarters. Perfect timing. He had so desperately wanted to get her alone without interruptions. His body craved hers and his blood needed cooling with the gentle kiss of her own blood upon his lips and chin.

He felt his body react to the thought of her body all swollen, but still curvy and her long flowing hair dripping upon her bare legs. He took his time removing the muffins from the oven and placing them near a window to cool, ensuring to cover them over before heading out the kitchen and down the hall. Following the drip trails from bathing room to sleeping quarters, Hircine pushed the door to, peeking inside.

He felt as his breath catch in his throat and his cock stiffened immensely as he took Cassie in. She stood by the mirror naked looking at herself, but she hummed gently to herself and she ran a brush through he slightly damp hair. The sun bared down upon her light skin, almost making it glow and little flecks of colors danced over her breasts and stomach from the small charms of crystals she had hung in the window.

Slowly Hircine snuck in behind her, startling her slightly as he wrapped his hands around her waist from behind, pulling her tightly against his hips as he peppered her neck in kisses. She placed the brush down and watched patiently as Hircine ran his broad palms over her tummy in a gentle caress before slipping a hand down towards her mound. Pulling his gaze up to hers in the mirror he ghosted a smile at her as he nipped at her ear and whispered seductively to her.

"You look beautiful this morning My Huntress. Seeing you like this has set my blood on fire and I wish to cool it with your permission."

A surprised look flickered over Cassie's features at his request.

"Why do you seek my permission My Lord? I follow your lead as I should."

"I understand you feel vulnerable at the moment and do not want you thinking I can just take when you feel this way."

A sly smile spread over Cassie's face, her fangs flashing as she turned in his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"On one condition."

"Name it My Huntress."

"I get to pleasure you first."

Cassie didn't give Hircine time to think or reply before she crouched down, pulling up his forsworn garb while nudging at his knees with her elbows. He politely parted his stance further as he gazed down at the top of her head, his fingers sinking into her hair. Divines, if only she knew how crazy with need she made him feel! Groaning he felt as Cassie swirled her tongue all around the broad head of his cock, gathering the precum up on the tip.

He growled in pleasure. It was all he could do as she continued to assault his shaft with the tip of her tongue. Then she sucked his head into her hot mouth, pumping his shaft at the same time, coxing more precum from him.

It was an erotic sight to behold of the female he loved exploring him and the feel of her small fingers and hot mouth on him.

"Cassie."

Hircine growled urgently, tugging lightly on her hair.

"You need to stop, My Huntress."

He felt as Cassie pulled off his shaft to peer up at him, licking at her bottom lip as she did.

"My Lord, I wish to taste you. Wish you to come in my mouth."

Her eyes were heavy with lust as she spoke to him, pupils dilated and her cheeks flushed with desire. His heart pounded frantically within his chest and his breathing had become slightly ragged. De tangling his fingers from her hair he gripped at one of her smaller antlers, craning her head back slightly.

"If that is what you wish My Huntress then, please continue."

"Yes, My Lord."

Leaning forward she set herself back to swirling her tongue around him before taking him between her lips and sucking. Hircine's other hand that had found its way back into her hair, tightened slightly. It was all he could do to hold still and not thrust up to fuck her soft, hot mouth. He wanted to prolong his orgasm, but seeing her between his legs sucking at him like this, feeling her lips and tongue caress him was so intense he knew he couldn't last much longer. Sure enough before he realised it was happening his balls tightened and he felt the first sharp stab of release shoot through him.

"Cassie."

He groaned, low and deep as she tugged and sucked at him deeper, taking everything he gave her. She sucked and swallowed eagerly as he came down from his high, contently happy as she lapped the head a few times more before letting his shaft slip from her lips.

Hircine reached down towards her, helping her to her feet as she grinned at him.

"Are you sated now My Lord?"

"Not close, not until I'm buried inside you and my fangs are in your neck. My blood is boiling with need for you."

Swinging her up and into his arms he placed her gently upon the bed, pulling her bottom to the edge. Sweeping her hair to one side, Cassie pulled her legs up and open for his gaze. Hircine felt his cock lengthen again at the erotic side she was displaying to him. His fangs ached and elongated and his blood pounded hard through his veins at the need to claim.

Carelessly he tugged at his garb, freeing it from his waist and threw it behind him while toeing off his boots and kicking them off to one side. He kept his sight locked on Cassie. His eyes roving up and down the length of her body while he stroked his cock.

"Stop teasing."

Hircine heard her whisper in a shy voice as she bit her lip while watching him pleasure himself. Leaning in slightly he pushed his head against her entrance to wet it and teasingly ran it up to her clit, parting her lips and thrusting gently against the little bundle of nerves. She gasped lightly at the contact and closed her eyes, welcoming his thrusts with a small rocking motion of her own.

He loved how wet his Huntress got when he did the lightest of teasing. However, he loved it even more when she straddled him, sinking his cock deep into her, hugging and pulling at his shaft with her inner muscles. It would make things easier if Cassie were to be on top. The swell of her tummy was big and she was due within the next month or so. With her being on bottom it would stop him possibly crushing her, not that he would, but sometimes she really did sap all his energy after a bout of sex.

Pulling back, Hircine helped Cassie sit up before placing himself in the centre of the bed with his back against the headboard. He looked to Cassie with a come hither look and beckoned her with a crooked finger. She reached out for his offered hand and carefully clambered onto the bed and straddled his thighs looking puzzled.

He shook his head at her with a glint in his sharp blue eyes as he placed his palms upon her sides, brushing up and down with his fingertips. He noted that his Huntress didn't question his last minute decision but instead welcomed it by grasping his cock from behind and placing his tip against her slit and bearing down upon him slightly.

They both groaned at the feel of the other as Hircine breached her opening. The welcoming heat that enveloped him felt amazing, but most of all seeing Cassie with her eyes closed and her lips parted in a silent moan as she slid down his length was pure ecstasy. As she settled with him seated deep inside her they both stayed still in silence. He could feel Cassie's pussy clenching and unclenching around him in a teasing rhythm.

"Are you alright My Huntress?"

He heard her quietly hmm in reply with a small content smile on her lips.

"If you're sure, come here."

Hircine adjusted their position , sitting up a little straighter against the headboard and drawing her closer.

"I want you to hold onto me and look into my eyes. I want to watch you while I do this, take you completely."

Hircine waited patiently as Cassie ran her palms up the length of his biceps and wrapped them around his neck. Her gorgeous amber eyes opened with a shine to them as they locked gazes. Pulling her a little way's forward, he kissed her as he began with slow small thrusts. His Huntress caught on fast as she caught his rhythm and began moving her hips in time, meeting his thrusts each time.

At some point their thrusting together had become a bit deeper and harder. Panted moans escaped his Huntress lips and into his own mouth as he nipped and lightly pierced her lip, seeking the sweet, sticky nectar of blood. He pulled away to see her gaze half lidded, looking back at him. His gaze zoned in on her chin and jaw as small rivulets of blood ran freely from her lip. His cock pulsed inside her and no sooner did he have to ask Cassie was already tilting her head back slightly to allow him to lap up the sweet treat.

He obligated her and cleaned her neck and chin before sealing up her wounded lip.

"My Lord, what is wrong"

"I'm close My Huntress."

He bared his fangs, the sharp pointed tips glinting in the natural light. The pure white of them would soon be painted with red, painted with his Huntresses nectar. Just thinking of it pushed him closer to the edge and his grip on her hips tightened. His signal had Cassie sitting up a little and pulling her loose hair to one side, its length brushed and tickled over his side in pleasure.

Her actions set him off and before he knew it he felt his heart pound, blood warm, cock throb and pulse inside her. Deeply growling out her name, Hircine pulled her close and bit down upon the juncture of her neck. He felt as Cassie gasped and then go completely rigid as his fangs pierced into her flesh. Then, came the rush of sensations as they both hit their peeks and came. Cassie triggered his own as she clenched and choked his cock with harsh spasms, her body writhing around on him as she whimpered and cried out.

This forced his own body to shoot his load within her as he tried to keep his thrusts going as she bit into his shoulder forcing another wave of orgasms to crash over them. He bit down harsher, a rush of blood seeped out of his mouth and down her throat and left breast as she came again around him at the action. They both rode out each other's pleasure while remaining latched onto the others flesh.

As Hircine's heart came to a more leisurely pace he slackened his jaw to release Cassie's neck before swiping his tongue over the puncture wounds and lapping up the rest of his mess on her. He could feel Cassie's fangs still lodged in his shoulder as she rest a little against him. Slowly though the pressure released and her wet tongue licked over his own wounds, sealing them up with a kiss.

When Cassie sat back to look up at him he felt his heart tear in all directions. She looked pale and seriously exhausted, the brilliant shine of amber in her eyes had disappeared to be replaced with tiredness.

I've done this. He thought silently to himself, his eyes widening slightly as he cupped her cheeks, brushing away her fringe to better look at her. She looked back at him tiredly and a smile spread over her beautiful features before she pouted her messy blood stained lips for a kiss. Hircine didn't comply to her demands though, his mind had froze as he sat staring at her.

He felt her own fingers brush through the sides of his head, scratching lightly at his skull before one hand came down to slap lightly against his cheek.

"Hey!"

"I'm sorry what did you say My Huntress?"

"What's gotten into you Hircine?"

Sighing he rest back, dropping his hands from her face to her thighs, rubbing up and down lightly while peering at where they were still joined.

"Hey, this isn't like you what's wrong? Did I do something wrong? I'm sorry My Lord."

Hircine heard as her words broke apart and her voice wavered at the last part. Her tired mood shifted from semi happy and tired to complete sadness. Her amber eyes filled with tears before streaks ran down her cheeks and dripped off and landed upon her tummy. She covered her face with her hands as she sobbed lightly. Reaching up quickly, Hircine pulled her down and twisted so they upon their sides.

"Don't ever think you've done me wrong, Cassie. Ever! I just felt bad because you looked so tired and exhausted. I did that to you. It should be me apologising to you. My Love, my mate, I'm sorry."

Ducking his head he clasped lightly at her wrists pulling her hands free from her face before placing fingertips upon her chin to raise her face to his. Their gazes locked and the sobs stopped for a second before another bout came over her and then in the next instant she was snapping at him.

"Don't give me that shit! I wanted it just as much as you. I'm just tired and sulky and miserable and fat because my hormones are all over!"

Just as Hircine went to correct her word of fat for pregnant, Cassie pulled herself away and sat up as much as she could before grasping at the pillow behind her and flinging it at the door. Hircine couldn't help the bubble of laughter rising in his chest at her action. He saw her turn sharply to glare down at him, but all he could do was wrap his arms around her and pull her down, rubbing his nose to her cheeks and neck.

He could hear her cursing and calling him names no person would call a Daedric Prince. However, he let her because she had to do it, to get it out of her system. Slowly her ranting stopped and she became silent, silent enough for him to pull his face from the crook of her neck to look at her. Her eye rose up from her tummy to his azure eyes with a sheepish smile.

"Now then my emotional Daedric Queen would you like me to clean up the mess you've left?"

His eyes brow rose in question as she tilted her head slightly while raising her own eyes brow.

"Do tell of this mess My Lord?"

Hircine only had to pout his lips before Cassie smiled lightly and nodded in reply. Although the blood had dried upon her lips, jaw and throat he still felt a need to please her and claim her in every way possible.

Leaning slightly over her he proceeded to lick across the top of her breast, where the blood has stopped and then moved up the length of her neck. She writhed around under him, panting as he sucked, nipped and licked her. Coming to her jaw he nipped and sucked at it before placing his lips against her own in a long, paused kiss. He just held still enjoying the feel of her lips to his own, their fangs brushing against one another's lower lip.

"Hmm Hircine."

He pulled away slightly, but only just so that when she spoke her lips brushed over his lightly.

"Yes my Love?"

"I-"

Hircine cracked his eyes open, peering down at her closed one's. She was truly a goddess in his eyes no matter what she thought of herself. Placing a quick peck on her lips he murmured for her to continue, although he already knew what was wrong with her, he just wanted to hear her say it.

"I need you."

This time when Hircine opened his eyes again her own where looking up at him pleadingly. The shine that had disappeared had returned again and the smell of her arousal hung heavy in the air again. He smiled at her lazily and shook his head gently, and just before her face scrunched up in anger and her mouth began to open in protest did he place his finger against them.

"I have to deny you because you really do need to save all your energy. Your due date is just around the corner and from what I hear it is not uncommon to go into labour sooner than expected. We need to be prepared for when this happens. There is nothing more important to me right now than you and our child. I need to ensure your comfortable and happy when you give birth. Do you understand Cassie?"

The crease in her brow smoothed out and relaxed as she sighed loudly and rolled her eyes at him. Regardless he could see the play of a smile upon her lips as she looped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a deep kiss.

"If that is what you wish My Lord then, I shall put you on a sex ban."

"A sex ban! What on-"

"You just denied me sex, so you are not allowed any sex until after the baby is born."

His Huntress smiled at him in triumph. However, it was soon wiped away as Hircine laughter lightly at her.

"Having sex while one is with child is beneficial to her in many way's so realistically you are the one missing out My Huntress."

"Do tell."

Shifting further down the bed Hircine encouraged Cassie to lay on her back as he settled himself on his side, resting his head against the swell of her tummy as he faced her.

"Many things really. It is said that orgasms are a lot stronger, you sleep better, help boost your immunity, helps with the happy hormone, which you need."

He felt as her palm rose to lightly slap him on his thigh with a giggle before he continued.

"Most of although is it makes me feel that our bond is becoming stronger and stronger. If anything were to happen to you and our child I would kill until I found you. I would slaughter anyone who stood in my way."

"I know you would Hircine. It expected you're a Daedric Prince."

His Huntress yawned at the last part before she snuggled further down into his cushion since she had flung her own at the door earlier. Grasping at the covers on Cassie's side he tugged them up and over the top of Cassie's chest. Her bottom half was mostly covered by himself. He watched as she slowly fumbled around to find his hand, to which he lifted and met hers. A smile formed on her lips before she rest his large palm on the top of her bump and rest her hand over the top of his before sighing in contentment.

* * *

Things were certainly progressing quickly within a last few months, but Hircine didn't let that get in the way of tending to Cassie's needs and those needs he was more than happy to do for her. Almost every day she demanded that he satisfy both their sexual needs and afterwards he would help her bath before returning to the sleeping quarters to allow her to sleep.

He did not wish to let her out of his sights as she was very close to her due day, and the random times he had caught her in the hallways bent over slightly, panting and whining really scared him. She always reassured him that it was just because the baby was preparing itself for birth and he shouldn't worry.

What worried him most was Nayra. She was spending more time away from the home and when she was around the house she never seemed to loiter where Cassie was. She was constantly writing down notes and then hurrying to hide them away any time someone entered the room.

Nevertheless he pushed the feelings aside and instead helped Cassie settle onto the bed for a quick nap.

"I need to leave the house just to go and stock up on some herbs for you. Will you be alright alone for a few My Huntress?"

She looked up to him sleepily with a nod of her head before she snuggled her face into his pillow. Leaning down he brushed her hair from her face and placed a kiss upon her temple before murmuring an I love you and leaving with a click of the door.

As he made his way to the doorway he noticed a note left upon the entryway table. Picking it up he read over it quickly. Nayra had stated she had to leave on another family matter, but she should be back tomorrow night. Placing it back on the table Hircine went to pull the door open, but stopped as something wet pressed against his hand. Looking down, Reeko sat patiently beside him, beginning with his eyes to go with him.

Hircine much preferred if Reeko stayed with Cassie, but he did need to go out for a walk. Petting his head he ushered Reeko out the door and closed it quietly behind him before setting out into the woods.

* * *

Nayra was well hidden in one of the trees as she watched Hircine and that stupid mutt leave the house, which only left Cassie inside. Sleeping, perfect. Grinning, Nayra waited for a good 10 minutes before jumping down and making her way to the house. Making as much noise as possible she pushed every door against the walls and ran down the hall towards Cassie's room.

Just as she reached the door, it swung open, a startled Cassie looking out with wide eyes before they turned vicious.

"What the hell is-"

"No time to explain! Its Hircine he is hurt! He needs your help!"

"What?! What happened? Where is he?"

"I'll explain on the way!"

Grasping a hold of Cassie's wrist she pulled the other girl behind her and made her way back out the house. Taking her in the opposite direction of Reeko and Hircine she pulled her towards the woods and wove in and out the trees while explaining everything until she saw the road she was looking for. Stopping just on the bank she released Cassie's arm and turned to walk away.

"Wait a minute! Where are you going?"

"I was travelling back with some companions when I saw My Lord. I have to go see to them as one of them is also injured. I just thought My Lord was more important. Please go see to him Cassie. He is just beyond the road and off to the side."

With that Nayra made a dash back the way they had come without so much as a backward glance. Once she thought she was far enough away did she stop behind a tree and tail Cassie.

Cassie felt her heart pounding wildly, her hands had automatically gone to her tummy as she wandered down the road and looked for any signs of blood or moaning, but she couldn't see any. She had walked for a good 20 minutes before she heard a sound from her left.

"My Lord."

Heading over towards the sound, Cassie pushed through some small bushes before stopping to see a man upon the floor. This man, however, was not her Lord.

"Oh thank the goddess! Please I need help."

"What-"

This same scenario had happened once before when she had travelled to Solitude. Some guy had stopped her asking for help and when she went to help she had been attacked. Stepping back she gasped before being shoved forwards towards the guy that was supposedly injured.

"Dirty Daedric whore!"

A harsh slap connected with her cheek as she stumbled towards the guy who had been on the floor. Something had caught her face when his palm connected with her face. A burning pain ran through her cheek and something warm ran down her face. Bumping into a tree, Cassie grasped at it for support before her hair was grasped at and pulled. She tried out as the pain intensified and reaching around she was able to clasp her hands upon an arm. Casting an ice spell, his arm began to freeze, but he caught on quick and released her hair.

"You dirty little bitch! You'll pay for that."

A sharp kick landed upon her lower back forcing her forward. She had just enough time to catch herself on her hands and knee's before she hit the floor. Protectively she covered her stomach with one hand before another foot connected with her arm under her tummy.

The blow was strong, but she was able to take it. Glancing up and around she managed to stand and see the attackers were no ordinary men, but Vigilants of Stendaar. The sole haters of Daedra's.

"Who sent you?"

She asked them bravely although her voice wavered as she spoke she refused to let them think she was weak because of her pregnancy.

"The Goddess herself! To clean you from this world. You who spoil this earth with your dark, cruel intent. Your sole existence is foul and now you dare to bare a child into this world. You a Daedric Queen of hell!"

"Yea I've heard it all before. I'm hell itself blah, blah, blah."

The Vigilants stood for a second looking stunned before one of them came up to her, aiming a punch directly at her stomach. This triggered something within her, a deep low growl and her eye's gods! They burned! Her blood stirred within her veins and her fangs elongated. Bubbling and boiling up in her flesh she felt on fire as her Dragon Born powers surfaced and she allowed it, accepted the help from her gift.

"You dare."

She hissed in a very low voice as time slowed down in front of her. The Vigilant who had thrown the punch had locked his gaze onto hers and the sheer look of distress that hung in them was truly blissful. Reaching out slowly, Cassie allowed the travelling fist to connect with her palm before closing her fingers around it and then waited.

As time regulated the force of the punch that would have connected with her stomach ran up her arm with no pain and it was then she clamped her fingers tightly around the guys fist. Cracking and groaning bones sounded and the guy in front of her screamed in agony and tried to pull away. She wasn't done yet. Twisting his arm sharply so his elbow pointed towards the ground, Cassie thrust her other palm directly up and onto to elbow, forcing it to bow and snap.

More screaming ensued at the tried once again to jerk away, but Cassie was not having any of it. Swiping his legs from underneath him, he hit the floor with a thud and a gasp of surprise before Cassie slammed her booted foot down onto his rib cage, breaking more bones before baring down with her foot and pulling on his arm with her hands.

Breaking and snapping could be heard before the Vigilant's shoulder gave out and became useless. Dropping it carelessly Cassie cast an ice spike and shot it point blank between the guy's eyes, watching as they rolled up into the back of his head and he breathed his last breath.

No sooner had Cassie turned her head to regard the other Vigilant did she feel something heavy hit her around the back of the head. She cried out as she stumbled and then fell to the ground on her side. Her vision became wavy and blurry before complete darkness was cast over her.

It was some time after when she started to come round. She couldn't find the strength to open her eyes, but she could hear voices around her.

"Should we use the chains Elisa?"

"Yes! We can't have her running loose! She may be in a weakened state, but she can gather energy out of nowhere."

That voice! She noticed it yet the name, where had she heard that from. Maybe from the past or just in passing. Something about that name bothered her greatly but she had no clue why. Something wasn't right here.

"Of course My Lady Elisa."

Cold, hard bands settled around her wrists and heavy chains draped over her thighs and floor where she sat. She didn't dare to move, but a sharp pain resonated within her stomach that would have made her wince. She bit her tongue as to not grimace and attract attention to herself. Please not now little one. She spoke quietly to herself.

"You may leave now she is secure."

"Yes of course my Lady."

Cracking her eyes open, Cassie looked around zoning in on a beautiful girl perched upon a window ledge. Her skin was white as snow and that long dark hair was perfect. Wait I've seen her before. Cassie squinted at the girl before she turned to regard Cassie.

"Ahh you're awake!"

Jumping down she stood with her hands upon her hips, glaring down at Cassie and more pointedly at her stomach.

"Where am I? What do you want?"

The girl laughed at her, a flash of fangs could be seen before the girl crossed her arms under her ample breasts.

"What I want is you out of existence and My Lord back where he belongs, with me."

"What are you talking about Nayra? Have you lost it or what?"

Again she laughed at Cassie, her hands clasped around her waist as she leant forward in fits of giggles. Standing she wiped a finger under her eyes in mock gesture before sneering at Cassie and kicking at her legs. Pulling them up, Cassie covered her tummy as best she could and luckily the plain black dress she wore was enough to keep her lower half covered.

"Ahh of course you know me as Nayra and yet you have also met me prior to this. As to what I want well the list is big. Would you like me to explain? Of course you would."

Before the girl could get comfortable, leaning against the wall it clicked to Cassie just who this girl was.

" Its Elisa is it? The girl I fought on the hunting grounds. I thought I had my suspicions about you when you get foot in My Lords home. I can only imagine that you actually survived the damage that was done to you and then you were reborn again as you're a vampire."

"Bingo! You got me! However, before you so rudely interrupted, my list. I want you gone, dead. As for the child I have yet to decide. Hmm, maybe I will allow you to give birth and then kill you. Hircine has always been mine, we have a past together which give us both a strong bond. I've hated you from the very first day I sought out my Lord and he asked me to go onto the hunting grounds. Your dog I also want gone. I just want me and Hircine and possibly my own child."

Cassie cast her gaze towards Elisa flat stomach where she gently caressed it with a small smile.

"He'll come looking, you know that right."

Elisa tore her eyes from her stomach to Cassie with a snarl, her fangs glinting as she crouched down to Cassie's level.

"Of course, but when I greet him and explain I found your body in the vigilant's alter sacrificed he will want comforting and we shall do so in blood lust. I know he love getting carried away."

With that Elisa stood up with a laugh and proceeded to leave with a slam of the door. Silence echoed out with the stone room. There was no means of escape not even by widow as it had bars running across it. Sighing Cassie looked down to her lap to her chained wrists . Pressing her hand against one she cast an ice spell, but it did no good.

Another wave of pain coursed through Cassie's stomach causing her to whimper. Biting her lip to stifle her cry she waited out the pain before releasing her breath.

"Please no little one, not now, please."

She knew she was due any time in the near future but being in this environment really discouraged her from wanting to give birth. She tried desperately to free herself of the chains, but with each attempt she was drawing more and more energy away from herself and her baby. Curling up on the floor, Cassie silently cried herself to sleep.

"Wake up foul demon! I'm reluctant to even give you any scrap of food but, it is my Lady's wish. Here!"

Cassie looked up hazily to see a Vigilant coming in and flinging a piece of bread into her holding cell before slamming the door closed. Slowly Cassie got onto her hands and knees and crawled over to the scrap of bread. Reaching out she was just short of reaching it, squirming, her fingers brushed over the very end of it before it fell away from her tauntingly.

Sitting back on her knee's she felt her eyes fill up before briskly whipping away her tears.

"I'm not being out done by some piece of bread."

She whispered harshly to herself before leaning towards it again. Pointing her finger out she cast an ice spell, a long ice shard formed and she was able to use it as a dagger, giving her that little extra stretch she needed to pierce the bread and pull it towards her.

Sitting back on her legs again she pulled small bits from the bread and chewed on it. Things could be worse she could have been left to starve. Not that she would have done, but they may have chose not to give her anything. Just at that Cassie could hear someone coming down the hall way. Scrambling back against the wall, she pulled her legs up to cover her tummy and hid the bread behind her back.

"Ahh you're awake. Here, I brought you some water."

Elisa came into the room with a glass of water and just as Cassie went to reach for it, Elisa lifted the glass higher and tipped the contents of it upon her head, laughing as she did so. Cassie could do nothing but sit there and take it, her hair hung around her face and her dress clung to her breasts and stomach as the fabric soaked up the liquid.

"Ops sorry I split it."

Laughing, Elisa left the room without so much as a backward glance. Cassie waited silently for the footsteps to reseed before she sobbed and let the tears run from her eyes. She was overcome with hunger and tiredness, but most of all she worried about Hircine and his well-being. Curling up once again on the floor she banded her arms around her tummy.

"Don't worry little one, Daddy will come for you."

She didn't mention herself getting out of this alive. If Elisa was as unstable as Cassie thought she was then, she would more than likely have her give birth and then kill her. All she could do was wait it out and see if she made it through the day. However, it seemed her child had other plans as the pain was becoming worse with each passing hours. All she could do was hope...

* * *

Ahh Ma Gawd! The suspense writing this out is killing me. I so can't wait to get the next piece up for you guys. As always though I hope you are all enjoying it and sorry for the constant changes from one character to another. Please keep your eyes out for the next installment.


	13. New Life

Hircine silently made is way back towards the house, a deep unsettled feeling kept washing over him like a bad rash. Reeko kept constantly whining and getting ahead of Hircine. Something was certainly off. Could Cassie have gone into labour after he had left the house? She was alone and vulnerable. Breaking out into a run, Hircine watched as Reeko ran ahead towards the house. After what felt like an eternity, Hircine eyes finally fell upon the house, dark and empty looking. His gut twisted as the front door was hung open, no lighting came from inside.

" Cassie!"

Shoving at the front door, Reeko went bounding in barking madly as he went from room to room, sniffing here and there. Hircine's first port of call was the bedroom. The door was closed but there were no sounds coming from inside. Clasping the handle he pushed it open to find the bed sheets rumpled and Cassie not within them. His heart stuttered within his chest and gave a painful squeeze, turning he peeked into the bathing chamber only to find that was also empty. With a growl and a thump of his fist hitting the wall he made his way down the hall. A whining and scratching noise sounded at the bottom where the trainees rooms were. Reeko scratched harshly at the bottom of the door, desperate to get it open. Hircine gently patted Reeko on his side before grabbing at the door and pulling it open, Reeko trying his hardest to practically trip Hircine up as he scrambled to get down the stairway.

With a disgruntled look on his face, Hircine shook his head and followed suit. Only one bed was occupied with items and that was Nayra's stuff the one beside that had been the other girl's bed had been cleared of her stuff. Reeko sniffed wildly around, trying to catch Cassie's scent while Hircine began pulling out draws and scattering paperwork everywhere. Sitting back on a chair he placed his face within his palms, letting out a deep sigh before linking his fingers and pressing his lips to them. His eyes scanned around the room but there were no clues of hints jumping out at him. Reeko still sniffing around had jumped upon the bed, scratching and pulling at the sheets before jumping back down and going back towards the door.

Hircine's gaze followed Reeko around before looking back towards the bed. Pulling himself up he began stripping the bed, pulling the sheets from the cover. Removing the case from the pillow and them finally pulling up the mattress. There at the bottom of the bed was a note book. Grasping hold of it he scanned through the pages with interest. The book he had seen it before but he couldn't quite remember where. It was filled with information about his chases from years ago. Graphic detail about his late night matings and his supposed obsession from Elisa. Wait...Elisa. Fingers tightened on the book as Hircine flipped through more pages before coming to a section that had CASSIE scrawled over the page. Flipping over the pages there was a mountain of information about his huntress. Everything from their first day training to her ability to summon up an immersible amount of power and strength.

Flipping further through another page had massive scrawled lettering that read CAPTURE PLAN. Desperate he pulled the page over to find writing about how and what Nayra AKA Elisa had planned to do and had done. A date was circled and that date was today...a few days before Cassie's due date. The next page held a few strands of Cassie's hair and the next page held a rough sketch of a pregnant women upon an alter. As Hircine's gaze scanned over the image he instantly knew where to look for Cassie. Keeping hold of the book Hircine made his way back up stairs, safely placing the book somewhere he could find it. His mind already working on what to do with Elisa.

Reeko who had beaten Hircine to the top of the stairs whined and clawed at the front door but Hircine couldn't risk Reeko getting hurt, Cassie would literally have his balls if anything happened to him. Somehow he managed to pursued Reeko into the kitchen area before quickly bolting out the door and closing it. A loud thud and then barking and scratching echoed down the hall. Pressing his palm to the door, Hircine placed his forehead to it and closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry Reeko, your mother would kill me if anything happened to you."

Turning back towards the bedroom to grab a few supplies and his mask, Hircine headed towards the front door, his mind running with images of Cassie as his blood started to heat, his Daedric needs for blood to be spilt at the forefront of his mind.

* * *

A deep seated pain radiated from her stomach as Cassie sleepily opened her eyes. Her mouth set into a grim line as she pushed herself up into a sitting position. Leaning back against the cold stone wall she propped her legs up and let a out a small moan. The pain seemed to ebb away leaving behind a dull cramp like sensation. Running her hands up and down her rounded tummy she focused on taking a few calming breathes.

Glancing over towards the barred window, the sun still shone brightly and it looked to be around early midday. The heat from the sun draped over her and left her feeling warm and cosy. Once again another deep pang of pain radiated from her stomach again, catching her breath from her as she pulled her legs up and squeezed her thighs together.

"Please no, not now little one, please not now."

The pain in her lower half didn't seem to listen. But of course it wouldn't as the pain once again seemed to ebb away into another cramping. Panting slightly, Cassie rest her head back again, gently pushing away the strands of hair that had clung to her face when Elisa had dumped water over her head.

She must look a mess she mused to herself. Locked away in a cell, bound and helpless. Her hair was a mess, sticking her her face and neck. Her hands had become grimy and dirty from being on the floor and her dress was a crumpled drape hanging over her body.

Footsteps and voices rang out from down the hall way as they headed towards her cell. A quickly as she could, Cassie turned herself to face the wall and curled up slightly as she feigned sleep. Just as the steps stopped outside her door, the pain started again within her.

Please not now! She consciously wrapped her arms around her waist and bit into her lip to stop herself from whimpering and alerting the vigilants on the other side.

"Huh, looks like she still out. Guess Lady Elisa sorted her out when she was here."

"Yea seems so, Hey, you watching the sacrifice Elisa has planned?"

"What sacrifice?"

"The women in the cell is pregnant with a Daedric Princes child. To please Stendarr, Elisa is going to tie her to the alter and let her give birth there. Once the baby is born she is going to take her life's essence."

"Wow man that's a little dark. The women's pregnant and shouldn't be down here. Look at this place."

A thump and a grumble broke out of one of the Vigilants.

"Shut it man! If Elisa heard you say that she would crush you in an instant."

"Hey, have you seen what those Daedra's can do? I do not want to be here when this one's mate shows up, if he does."

"Look don't sweat it, lets report back to Elisa that she isn't ready yet to come up stairs."

Slowly their chatter left the echoes of the corridor and everything fell into silence around her besides her laboured breathing. Sitting back up and resting back on the wall, Cassie began panting, a sheen of sweat upon her forehead and sticky, drying blood clad to her chin.

"You're not willing to wait are you little one?"

She laughed lightly with a small smile, palms running up and down her bump. The pains seemed to be getting stronger but still quite far apart, giving her enough time to prepare for the next wave.

" I really wish you're daddy was here so I could break a few of his fingers with all this pain your giving me. Hircine...Please hurry."

The last part of her sentence broke as tears weld in her eyes and escaped sown her cheeks. Sniffing she wiped at her nose and eyes before moaning again with the pain, hands grasping at her tummy again.

"No you're not going to wait."

She grit her teeth as the last of the pain sunk away and once it had she fumbled to reach under her dress to pull her panties off. As she clumsily removed them she grasped the bottom of her dress and ripped it part way up, allowing her to stretch out her legs to the side when she needed to.

For now all she could do was wait and hope that no one, especially Elisa didn't come down to the cells when she was giving birth.

* * *

Hircine tracked his way through the forest his eyes on the look out for any movement around him. Surely they expected him to show and if they didn't then that was poor judgement on their half. As he neared his location he clambered his way up a tree to scope the area out. Looking out a head there didn't seem to be anyone on guard duty. How odd, had they set up an ambush?

If they had it wouldn't matter as he planned to leave no living souls behind. How dare they take what was most precious to him. How dare they think for one second they could get away with it. Just the thought of it made him growl in a deep guttural voice. Moving back down to the floor he didn't bother hiding away or going in for any stealth kills. Oh no, his objective was to destroy everyone that dared cross his path.

With even, powerful strides, Hircine pulled a dagger free from its sheath and bound up the stairs to the Vigilants hall. Just as he reached the door he lifted his foot and slammed it against the front as it was beginning to open. The poor soul behind it went filing through the air and hit the wall opposite with a crack.

Stepping inside he kicked the door closed behind him with a loud resonating thud. Inside there were a few members who startled to a standing position before a sneer formed over there lips. One unlucky soul approached him cautiously, his eyes set upon Hircine's features with a scowl.

"You have no business here Daedra. Turn back now and we will not attack."

Hircine took in the males appearance and the others around him. A smile broke out upon his lips that showcased his fangs. A deep laughing rumble rose from Hircine as he glared at the spoken male.

"I do believe I have business here. You see you made it my business to be here."

Glancing off towards the other Vigilants before resting his eyes back on Hircine blue one's made him swallow the spit collecting with his mouth from nerves.

"W-what business do you have here.?"

"I believe you have someone of whom belongs to me."

"I-I-I do not know of whom you speak."

"Are yo so sure? Well then lets see."

Slowly Hircine pivoted and began walking towards the other few Vigilants that within his reach scrambled out the way towards the other guy. He circled slowly, ensuring to drag his dagger lightly across the backs of the wooden seats.

"She had long dark hair that comes to her waist, pale beautiful, creamy skin and stands at around 5, 3. Does that ring any bells?"

Coming to a stop beside the Vigilant he initially flung through the air, he kicked a his legs before gazing up and crossing his arms over his chest. Hircine could see as there eyes wove over his body, his muscle's

"We must stop..."

Glancing behind him the Vigilant on the floor in a crumpled heap looked towards the others with a shake of his head.

"I-I didn't sign up for this. I...Did to keep people safe from...from Daedra's but...He is no ordinary Daedra."

Turning his gaze back to the others he could see as one leaned towards another who held a leather bound book. He could hear the murmured question of, who is he?

Before the question was answered Hircine saw a look of shock run over men faces.

"You mean to say that she is his?"

They whispered slightly as though there were an elephant in the room and it drew Hircine's patience thinner by the second.

"Ahh well...heh you must be looking for Lady Elisa. Let me go and get her."

Hircine could see the undesirable look upon the Vigilants face as he mentioned Elisa but she was not his concern right now Cassie was.

" Stop! Take another step and you won;t have legs to walk upon, you hear me? What you have taken is my mate! My Huntress! My pregnant wife! Where is she?"

His voice boomed out through the hall, his voice bouncing off the high ceiling with an edge of aggression and anger.

"Ahh umm I am not sure to whom you refer. There is only Lady Elisa here. Maybe she is your..."

"By no means is she my fated mate, never has been, never will be and will never be worthy. I highly suggest you tell me where you are holding my mate."

The man speaking was bumbling and this became the last straw for Hircine. Bearing a grin he let his control go and a sheet of sheer red fell over his vision.

Gargled screams and shouts of pain echoes all around him as he advanced on each one of them. Grabbing at the first one within his grasp, Hircine pulled the guy towards him and planted a punch into his ribs, feeling the break as it happened. Twisting his arm up he palmed his elbow up and snapped it before releasing his arm to grab his hood. Raising his dagger he drew the blade across the guys throat before letting his body drop to the floor in a heap.

The next guy in line tried to summon a frost atronarch but failed as his concentration wavered when Hircine appeared in his field of vision. He shrieked as Hircine took a firm hold on his arm before placing his other hand just under his arm pit and began to pull. The shoulder joint began to protest before a popping sound rang out, The pathetic pleas to stop only made Hircine want to inflict more damage. Reaching down he pulled his dagger free and stabbed it into the dislocated joint before pulling it free and stabbing it into the Vigilants chest.

As he pulled the dagger from the limp body in front of him a sharp pain ran down his back. The feel of a dagger bit into his flesh and searing pain and it dragged had him bowing his back and a groan rising up in his throat. Turning just in time Hircine evaded a paralysis spell the bumbling fool and tried to plaster him with.

"The pathetic fat whore you're after his being held in a cell. Lady Elisa plans to sacrifice her to Stendarr upon this alter!"

A shrill laugh came from the mans lips and his head threw back with a wild look before he made an attempt to escape. Pulling his bow from his back, an arrow sailed through the air and pierced through the guys forearm and embedded into the wooden door frame.

Advancing Hircine took in the man as he screeched at the arrow within his arm. Grasping at the arrow he tried fruitlessly to pull it free only to give up when it wouldn't budge. Grasping hold of the arrow he tried to snap it but fingers closed around hand and yanked it away before a fist slammed into the back of his head, resulting in his face smashing into the door in front.

Blood spurted from the guys nose and covered Hircine's arm as he placed himself between the door and the guy, putting enough strain on his arm that remained him of the arrow lodged there.

Fingers closed around the Vigilants neck and squeezed harshly.

"That fat whore would rip you apart a hell of a lot worse than I could ever do. Lets save you for her shall we."

Pulling away Hircine, took his dagger and bent towards the guys legs. Raising his trouser leg, the blade set against his achilles tendon before slicing through it with a snap. The agonised wails that rouse from this pathetic creatures mouth was like music to his ears. Taking to the other he felt as the guy slumped towards the wall for some form of support.

Pressing a palm to the back of the guys head he supported him by crushing his head to the wall. Pulling at the arrow, it freed from the wall and with a disgusted look, Hircine let him flop to the floor.

"Plea-please stop! I give up, show some mercy."

Hircine had to grunt at that statement before he spat down at the man grasping at his legs. Kicking away the Dark Lord returned with some rope and as he knelt to secure the guys legs and wrists he gave him a level look.

"Did any of you show my Huntress any mercy? Compassion? No I don't suppose you did. Now, Where is she?"

* * *

Letting out a small whine, Cassie dug her fingernails into the undersides of her legs as she pushed. Her waters had broken unexpectedly, soaking her bottom half, the contractions had become shorter and shorter along with the unbearable feeling to push becoming to much for her. With her dress hiked right up, legs spread and head held down towards her chin she held her breath as she pushed with everything she had. As she finished she gasped for air as she recovered slightly before the next one came.

It came a lot quicker than she expected and a small shriek burst from her lips. Bring one hand up she bit down on her clenched fist as she bared down again. Pushing with everything again she let out a desperate pant, head tilting back towards the wall. She hoped now one would come down or could hear her. She kept trying to muffle her noises but all she wanted to do was scream.

A ruckus upstairs startled her and a lot of banging and crashing ensued along with cursing and shouting. Could they be getting the alter sorted for her now? Did they now? Could it be Hircine? Cassie didn't have time to sort through her jumbled thought before another contraction started, pushing down she bit harshly into her knuckles, blood coating her lips in a sticky salted matt before she let out rapid breathes.

Gently she reached down and felt between her lets. A small round head connected with her finger tips and she jerked away slightly before reaching back out. The babies head was out and the shoulders were almost there. She knew it would be the hardest part of the birth, with a swallow of air she held her breath, clenched her eyes shut and pushed, pushed, pushed until the burning stretch of the baby came out and onto the ruffled pile of the back of her dress.

There was no sounds from the baby, no crying, no broken whimpers...nothing. Reaching between her spread lets, Cassie picked up the baby and drew it towards her chest, encasing it within her arms. Slowly the baby started to move, face contorting into a whine before a cry broke free for it lips. A small burst of laughter broke from Cassie and tears filled her eyes as she placed a kiss upon its head.

Upon the kiss the baby stopped its wails and instead had small little whimpers here and there. Dropping her legs down, ensuring to be careful with the umbilical cord.

"Heh, Looks like your Daddy will be very over protective of you beautiful girl."

Pulling at the hem of her dress, Cassie managed to pull away the excess fabric and wrap it around her baby girl. Bringing her back up to her chest she untucked her breast and pressed it towards the babies mouth. With a short fumble she eventually latched on and sucked upon her mothers breast eagerly.

With a sigh, Cassie lent her head back and peered towards the window again. Her mind instantly drifted towards Hircine. A wave of upset washed over her. The fact that he couldn't have been there to watch the birth of his first born. Guess she should be happy that she had given birth with no complications and not drawn any attention to herself. She felt a mess though, what she would do for a bathe right about now.

Gently her baby girl let her nipple go and yawned slightly as she nuzzled her boob. Smiling, Cassie tucked herself back in before planting a kiss on her forehead. She watched her silently with a happy, warm feeling running up and down her body. The babies eyes slowly crept open before closing and then again. Upon the third attempt her big eyes opened and peered up at her mothers.

A gasp escaped Cassie's lips as her baby looked up at her, the questioning gaze, sweeping over her features. When Cassie had been born her father had said that he was most surprised when she had opened her eyes. In normal babies their eyes colour did not show until they were between 6 – 9 month old. Her eyes had shown their colour straight away. Was it because Cassie was Dragon Born that her baby's eye colour was also true?

One deep blue and the other amber roamed around her face, silently asking who she was. A few blinks and she began to yawn as her head rest further into Cassie's body and succumbed to sleep. Please hurry Hircine, you need to see her, you're beautiful baby girl

* * *

Pacing down a hallway, Hircine had peeked into a few baron rooms that held beds. His next target was Elisa, if anyone knew where Cassie was being held and in which cell, she would know. Just at the bottom of the hallway there was a large door and other smaller one. Slowly pushing a palm against the big door it slipped open without protest. Glancing into he could see a large plush bed and sides tables. Over by the window Elisa was dosing upon the windows ledge.

Ensuring his footfalls where as quite as could be he made his way over to her. It could be a trap for all her knew but looking at her chest rise and fall slowly indicated she was sleeping. As he crept closer his eyes fell upon a lightening staff, perfect he could knock her out cold for a while. Gasping a hold of the staff he approached her, hand reaching out he enclosed it tightly around her neck.

Her eyes shot open and her hands rushed to grasp at his forearm. His muscles bulged and the veins pumped themselves full of blood as he glared down at her.

"Where is Cassie?"

Elisa opened her mouth and then closed it, attempting to wallow before opening her mouth.

"I...I don't know...I was kidnap."

Her voice cut off as he applied more pressure to her throat. The veins bulged as they tried to supply blood to her brain and her face began to change colour from red to purple and settling into a nice blue shade.

"I won't ask again."

"She...she is in a cell...down-down the stair...at the...far-far end."

With a grunt Hircine removed his hand and raised the staff and set it against her chest before letting it unleash a violent strike of electricity. Elisa's body spasm as the current coursed through her body her eyes rolled up and into their sockets and her head lolled to the side, saliva slipping out of her lips.

Flinging the staff away Hircine secured Elisa in bonds to stop her escaping before turning away and going into the small door outside.

"I'm coming Cassie, just wait for me."

Taking the steps two at a time he pulled the door open at the bottom, there were quite a few holding cells here, he would have to check them all. Opening the first door resulted in seeing to guards slacking off. Both were asleep giving him the best opportunity to take them out quietly. Slipping in he approached the first bed.

Clapping a hand over the guys mouth, the body jerked with the contacted and allowed Hircine to wind his arm around the guy neck and lock it behind his other hand. Applying pressure his muscles bulged and pushed against the guys throat, cutting of his air supply. He flailed in an attempt to loosen the choke hold but it only pumped Hircine to press harder.

Gently the guys body went limp and with a quick adjustment of his hands he twisted the guys neck sharply with a snap. The other guard was laid on his back so with a quick jab the the nose the guard sprang up with a scream and spurt of blood before being locked into his own choke hold. It didn't take long for this guy to go out like a light before a sharp twist sealed his fate.

Pulling up from the bed, Hircine checked every room until he reached the very end one where a ray of sunshine shone through. His heart sped up in hope, what if she wasn't here? What if it was ll just a rouse and they led him on? Only one way to find out, grasping the dead bolt he pulled at it and pushed against the door.

Cassie's breathing stilled as he heard commotion just up the corridor. Someone had entered the hallway and although they were quiet her hearing was sharp. She picked up the whimper of guards before a sickening snap ran through her. A shuffle of feet and the sound of each cell door opening only to be closed. Where they looking for her? Could it be Hircine? Her heart raced at seeing her Lord but surely if it had been him he wouldn't be so quiet. It would have been rain blood in the place by now.

Silently Cassie eyed her cell door as the footsteps stopped outside her door. The dead bolt slid out of place and it hit the stop with a loud resonating sound. Pulling up her legs to cover her baby, Cassie braced herself. Not that she could do much with her hands still shackled.

The door slowly swung in towards her and her vision filled with Hircine. Her breathing became deep and she could feel her eyed begin to fill with tears as he took her in. She watched silently as his gaze took her in. First her hair in disarray then down to her grimy, tear streaked face. Seeking straight to her drawn up legs and the state of her dress and then settling on her thighs and the floor that was covered in a wet, red substance and the cord tucked between her legs and dress.

Cassie let out a whimper and whispered to him slowly, desperately.

"Hircine."

He came to her instantly wanting to gather her into his arms and check her over but as he neared he stopped looking down at her cleavage. Slowly Cassie drew her gaze towards the baby nestled in her arms. Gently dropping her legs she tilted the baby into his view. She watched his reaction as he dropped painfully to his knees, arms stretching out towards his child in a silent plea to hold.

He thumbed at the bottom of his mask as he bundled the baby within his arms, pulling the bundle of joy closer to his face he gently pushed his nose against the babies forehead before placing a kiss there. A small scrunch of the nose make Hircine smile down before his gaze fell to his Huntress.

Reaching one arm out he brushed his fingers across her cheek, watching as her eyes fell open to look at him with a smile.

"Congratulations daddy. You have a baby girl."

Her voice broke when she spoke but he still heard her, still forced a smile over his lips as he looked at her.

"Well done My Huntress. I'm proud of you. You did well considering the circumstances. Congratulations."

"I'm a complete mess. I feel dirty and I need a bath."

"All in due time however, you have never looked more beautiful than you do now Cassie. You hear me?"

She drew her eyes from the baby to his with a startled look. The ghost like grin on his face formed into a full smile as he leant over slightly and placed a kiss upon her bloody lips.

Pulling away he placed his baby girl back into her mothers arms before reaching into a small side bag and pulling a fresh knife and disinfectant from it. Good thing he had decided to pack them when he gathered supplies. Disinfecting the knife he cut through the umbilical cord and then set to on releasing Cassie from her bonds. The chains clanked to the floor before he gathered her within his arms and pulled her up into his arms.

Summoning a portal he stepped through it, placing a hand over Cassie head and pushing it against his chest as he did. She hated portal travel, saying it always made he want to blow up chunks. As he pushed the front door open and then closed he went straight to the bed chamber.

Placing Cassie lightly upon the bed, he pushed her hair back from her face before setting out fresh clothing for her and the baby. Gently he whispered that he would fill the bathing pool and watch over the baby as she soaked. With a silent nod from his Huntress he stepped out into the hallway and went to the bathing room.

Once inside he created a portal and ended up at Sanguine's. Within an instant the Sadist God was there.

"Well, Well what bring you to my end of the woods?"

"I have a favour to ask if it isn't too much? My Huntress has not long given birth , however before then she was taken from me. Two people I wish to have their deaths by her hand. Could you retrieve them and hold them prisoner until she is in a fit state."

A demonic grin swept over Sanguine's lips as his pointer finger ran over his lower lip.

"Is she ok?"

Sanguine's lover appeared beside her Lord, tucking herself under his arm as she peered up towards Hircine with a worried look. He smiled at her as he nodded.

"Yes, thank you Luna she is fine just exhausted."

Hand clasping the front of her top, she sighed in relief and smiled back at him with a nod.

" Alright then I'll go fetch them. Where they at?"

"The Vigilants of Stendarr chapel. There is one in the main hall and the other is down a corridor in the far end room. You can't miss them."

With a smug grin Sanguine saluted him before grasping a hold of Luna and disappearing. Stepping back into his own portal, Hircine drew water into the bath and waited for it to fill before shutting the water off and going back into the sleeping chamber.

Cassie had gently wiped the baby clean of any grime and dressed her in more comfortable clothing and was now placing her within her make shift cot. Coming up behind her, he placed his palm upon her back and urged her to go bath.

Taking her leave, Hircine pulled his mask free and set it upon the table before quickly going to the kitchen to free Reeko. He felt terrible for doing it but he had no choice. The door was a mess but it could be fixed, ruffling Reeko's head they went towards the sleeping chamber. Placing himself upon the side of the bed, he peered own at his baby. He couldn't keep the smile off his face as he looked down on her. She slept like her mother, her little thumbs enclosed within the rest of her tiny fingers.

He would ensure that Cassie got her revenge upon Elisa for what she had done but for now his family was safe from those who dare try to upset them. For now he would watch over his daughter and let his hatred towards those who had hurt the ones he love, boil. Their time would come eventually, just not right now. His main focus was his Huntress and his baby girl.

* * *

Sorry, sorry sorry this took so long to update. I've been so busy with work, life est that I forgot to get this updated. I can now confirm that there will mostly likely be one more chapter to tie this story off. Once again thank you so much for taking to the time read through this. I hope you enjoyed it and thank you once again ^_^


End file.
